Veela's Song
by SeekerLuna
Summary: Pre-DH and DH. Draco has just come into his inheritance as a Veela.. now he must find his mate and keep the Dark Lord from finding out about her. Love makes you do crazy things. DracoxOC rated M for later chapters.
1. Mate's Song

kai crazy: I know... I should be focusing on the UlquiHime story but since I have gotten back into the Harry Potter fandom I couldn't help myself. :3 do forgive me haha, but I couldn't resist~ anyway, enjoy it, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, thank J.K. Rowling

Claimer: I do however own Tara and her family

* * *

><p>"Mother... why must I return?" Tara asked her mother, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't want to go back! I-I can't!" She ran a pale hand through silky blonde tresses and tugged, feeling a slight ache in her scalp as she did so.<p>

"Tara, I do wish you would stop you whining," Her mother sighed. "I've already spoken with the Headmaster and he understands that you will need some arrangements made for you this year," Tara scowled. So now she was going to be treated differently? Great! Just bloody great! It was bad enough that she was partly Veela, and had to hide it, but now the entire damned school would know! This had Tara tugging at her hair even more. "Stop it," Her mother slapped at her hands. "No one will know, now stop your worrying. In the eyes of the other students, you're still a Pure-blood witch," Tara nodded slowly, lowering her hands. "Just act as you always do, alright?" She nodded again.

"Yes, mother," She whispered. The woman kissed her daughters head and left the room to prepare. In just a day, Tara would be turning 17, which meant she would be coming into her inheritance as a Veela. She'd known since she was young that she was Veela and what it meant for her when her 17th birthday came around. She'd been told she would physically change to accomadate whoever her mate was to be and her wings would grow, which, to Tara, sounded much more painful than her bones and body changing. The young witch curled up on her bed, hugging her knee's to her chest as she stared blankly at the wall. She hoped that whoever her mate was, that they would accept her.. she feared being rejected by her mate. If a Veela's mate were to reject them the Veela would fall into despair and eventually die. Or they could beg for death from the person who rejected them.

_All I can do is wait... _She thought with a sigh. Worst of all, she would be at school looking for her mate. Tara closed her eyes against the thoughts and laid down, curled up like she would do as a child, and forced herself to sleep.

XxXxXx

Tara awoke the next day to a horrible knot of anxiety forming in her stomach. She whimpered and curled up, wrapping her arms around her mid-section as though she were feeling terrible menstural cramps.

"Mother," She whimpered out, mentally kicking herself for showing such a weakness. Gathering enough strength to move her limbs, Tara half crawled, half dragged herself to the edge of the bed before she fell off and onto the floor, landing hard on her side. She cried out in pain and curled up again, wrapping her arms around herself. Her mother and father rushed in with a house elf that carried various potions to no doubt help her with the pain.

"Shh, it's okay," Her mother cooed softly and picked her up, setting her on the bed.

"Tara, what hurts?" Her father asked, stroking his daughters hair as he sat on her other side. Tyler Savage was one-quarter Veela, unlike his wife and daughter who were more than half, so he had passed the gene onto his daughter. He knew what to expect during the Change and cringed, soon they wouldn't even be able to touch their precious Tara without causing her pain. He'd mentally prepared himself for this moment since the day she was born and announced to be Veela, but it still did nothing to calm his nerves as he watched his little girl whimper in pain.

"Everything," She bit out, trying her hardest not to cry. Tyler looked at Aria and they both knew their daughter was in for quite literally, hell. Minutes ticked by and turned into hours as the slow transformation took hold of the young girl. Aria winced when she heard the bones begin to crack and snap, signaling the beginning of her bodily changes. She looked at her husband who nodded and lifted Tara's head, pouring a numbing potion down her throat to sooth her pain. It helped little though as the girl screamed in pain. Unable to bare seeing her daughter in pain, Aria cast a sleeping spell on her and sighed as she calmed down and began to rest.

"We'll have to wake her up again once this part is over," Tyler sighed, putting a cool cloth on Tara's forehead.

"I know," Aria murmured. The pair sat in silence for some time, wincing every now and then when they heard the stomach churning sound of their daughters bones crunching and reforming. After what seemed like ages, the sounds finally stopped and the pair took a quick moment to survey what had changed about their daughter. She was a bit shorter, about 5'4 now where as she was normally about 5'9, quite tall for a girl her age. Well.. she had always wished she were shorter..

"Let's wake her," Tyler whispered. Aria nodded and they both awoke Tara, who groaned as she became conscious again.

"Mum, I feel very sore," She whispered.

"I know sweety," She smiled weakly. "Just a few more hours, and you'll be able to sleep again, alright?" Tara only nodded, wincing as she did so. "During this next stage, it is important you stay awake," She saw her daughters blue eyes widen in panic. "It's for a great reason, my dear, if you were unconscious, you would interrupt the process," Tara nodded meekly. "You need to sing, Tara," Now this confused her. Veela never sang unless it was for a good reason... They only sang at weddings, and other special occasions, and even then, a Veela's song was special and those who heard it were instantly entrapped in it's tale. A Veela who has just come into his or her inheritance never sings until they have bonded to their mate. Before they are of age, Veela are taught traditional songs that sing with family and friends when they gather.

"Why... do I have to sing?" Tara questioned.

"So you can call out to your mate," Tyler smiled. "When I heard your mothers song, I fell for her instantly," He chuckled at the memory. "And that was before I even met her!"

"When you sing, it alerts your mate that you are almost ready," Aria told her. "Your chosen will be the only one who can hear your song, and from then on, they will recognize only your voice."

"How will I know who has heard my song?" Tara asked in a soft voice, already preparing to sing.

"Once you end your song, you will have a vision of who your mate is," Aria smiled. "It could be anything, eyes, facial features, body, something symbolic that represents them.. anything," She chuckled, blushing as she remembered her own vision.

"O-okay," Tara blushed and closed her eyes as she began to sing softly. Her parents smiled, knowing the song by heart even though they could not hear as their daughter sang. Tara let herself relax as she sang, smiling even through the slight pain she felt. In truth, she loved singing, especially in the language of old that was only known to the Veela. After a few minutes, her song came to an end and she opened her eyes only to close them a moment later. She gasped as she saw a vision, though she frowned when she did not see a face. Instead.. she saw colors, in particular, green and silver... then she saw it. The crest of her own house at Hogwarts... Slytherin.

"Mum... my... my mate, he's in Slytherin," Tara whispered, heart racing. Aria smiled at this.

"Well, at least you don't have to search the entire school for your mate," She smiled. "Knowing you're in the same house should make it easier," If only that were true. "And now my dear... more pain I'm afraid," Tara's eyes widened.

"My wings.." She managed to squeak out. Tyler and Aria nodded and sat back, knowing there was nothing they could do to numb the pain of this phase in her transformation. Tara groaned and turned onto her stomach, clenching the bed covers to the point she thought they would tear as pain raced through her body. She let out a heart wrenching cry as the space between her shoulder blades began to ache and hurt. Suddenly, she felt the skin break in two places and she screamed again. Soon, she felt the bones begin to emerge and writhed in pain as they burst from her back. The white bone stuck straight out and her parents watched as the bloody apendages soon became covered in beautiful black feathers. Aria reached out just to make sure her wings were fine and withdrew her hand immediately when her daughter screamed in pain. The sound faded and Tara collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"Pull your wings back in and you can go to sleep," Aria told her. Tara did so, her body shivering when she felt her wings slide back into her body. Tyler gave his daughter a sleeping potion and they covered her up, leaving her room.

XxXxXx

A month later found Malfoy Manor echoing with the strangled screams of pain from none other than Draco Malfoy. He clawed at his bed sheets, tearing some parts as he desperately clung to anything he could hold onto as pain seared through his body.

"Stay still, Draco," Severus snapped at him. The young Malfoy heir snarled in pain but did as he said as best his body would allow. His father had warned him it would hurt but... Bloody fucking Merlin! It was unbearable! He felt like he was dying! Severus did all he could to numb the boys pain but it didn't seem to be working very well. Perhaps the Veela did not want him to be numb to the pain.. Draco screamed and arched as his bones shifted and cracked, reforming to make him taller. His muscles began to change as well, popping and twisting as they changed to accommodate the Change. He would be leaner, stronger, taller, all in order to protect his mate.

It was not long before the pain receded and Lucius walked in; like his son, he too was Veela. Draco looked up at his father, gray eyes burning with anger.

"I know you do so hate this but.. you have to sing, Draco," Lucius told him. The young heirs jaw dropped and he snapped it shut, growling.

"I refuse to do that!" He bit out.

"It's in order for your mate to recognize your voice," The older man told him. "Go on, Draco, sing," He smirked. The young Slytherin glared but began to sing anyway, slipping into the Veela language. Everyone knew Draco had an excellent singing voice but no one knew how beautiful it was when he sang like this. The song came to an end and he gasped, shutting his eyes. "What do you see?" Lucius asked him.

"Eyes... crystal blue, almost like the purest of lakes," Draco murmured. He'd heard a voice two months ago but he couldn't recognize it..hopefully she was easy to find.

"Just keep that in mind along with her voice," Severus told him. "Whatever you do... do NOT jump at her, you might scare her," Draco glared but nodded. Both men watched as the boy turned over and began to writhe again, clawing at the bed sheets as his wings grew. Once this was done and he withdrew them, he was allowed to sleep, dreaming of who his mate would be.

* * *

><p>kai crazy: Forgive me if the ending was a bit rushed, ^^' this was done the day after the midnight premier so my mind was still a bit... eh... lol anyway R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Encounter in the Pit

kai crazy: Here's chapter two. The idea of the Trill was inspired by another, lovely Veela fic I read once I remember the title I put it. Be warned though, it's yaoi lol. I do hope she doesn't mind me borrowing her idea. Anyway, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.

Claimer: I own Tara and her family

* * *

><p>Tara waved to her parents as they arrived on the platform for the Hogwarts Express and sighed, her body giving a visible shiver as she made her way towards it.<p>

_He's close.. _She thought, chancing a look around. But.. no one caught her eye. Though there were a few people staring, shocked by how she'd changed over the summer. Tara ignored them and boarded the train, going to the very back compartment she could find. It would be a disaster if she found her mate on the train! She'd want nothing more than to jump him and... and.. oh Merlin.. she didn't even want to think about it. Sitting down, she sighed and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to rest and sleep through the train ride.

Elsewhere, Blaise and some other Slytherin's were having trouble keeping Draco under control. He was fidgeting in his seat, tapping his toes, his eyes darting about as he growled.

"She's close by," He mumbled. "I must find her," He got up but Crabbe and Goyle pulled him back down.

"Malfoy, do calm down," Blaise rolled his eyes. "You'll have your chance to find her after the Feast or even before," Draco turned his gray eyes to him and Blaise had to suppress a shudder. Veela were a stubborn lot..

"No, I will not come down, nor will I wait!" He tried standing again, this time putting up more of a fight against his two lackey's. Everyone noticed the change in the Malfoy heir, he was taller and had become quite handsome after coming into his inheritance.

"Alright, you forced this on yourself," Blaise knocked him out with a quick spell. He sighed and looked outside, this year was going to be quite an interesting one.

XxXxXx

Tara got off the train as fast as she could, her forehead covered in sweat. She'd caught the scent of her mate, it was spicy, bitter almost, and it made her shiver oh so deliciously. She wished she could skip past the Feast and go straight to the Pit.. she just wanted to curl up and stay there until the other Slytherin's arrived. But alas, fate had other plans as she sat down amongst her class mates in the Great Hall. A shiver shot through her body and her eyes darted about nervously. Wait... since when was she ever nervous?

_I hate this.._ She thought miserably. As the Headmaster spoke, she completely zoned out and only looked up when the food appeared. She wasn't horribly hungry, she realized, and only ate very little. Her classmates seemed to notice and snorted, but they couldn't help but stare, awed by her change. She fidgeted and looked up, glaring. "Sod off you lot," She growled at them. Immediately, everyone looked away and she smirked, at least that hadn't changed.

"Hey, Savage," Aaron, a student in her year, grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Get away from me," She growled at him. This didn't seem to bother the boy and he grabbed her wrist.. it was unfortunately uncovered and when his skin made contact with hers she began to whimper and tug. "S-stop it!" She hissed out, trying her best not to Trill. If she did, it would alert her mate, who she suspected was close by, to the fact that she was in possible danger. She continued struggling but the boy held on tightly, grinning at her. Before she realized what happened, she'd let out a small Trill of pain and suddenly broke free. She stood and stormed from the Great Hall, holding her injured wrist. He'd held on too long.. it was now red and irritated. Severus saw her leave and murmured to the headmaster before following her, catching one student's attention in particular. He caught up to Tara and grasped her shoulder, stopping her.

"Your wrist," He demanded.

"I'm fine, Professor," She whispered.

"Do not make me repeat myself," He told her in a cold voice. Tara showed him her wrist and he looked at her. "Veela?" She nodded, looking down. "Your secret is safe with me... there is also another Veela here in this school at this very moment but I am not, under any circumstance, allowed to reveal their identity."

"Of course," She scoffed. "May I just go to the common room? I don't wish to be around anyone else.."

"Yes, you may. I suggest taking care of your wrist while you are at it," Tara nodded and scurried off, now wondering who the other Veela was.

_Maybe they are my mate. _She smiled at the thought. Once in the Pit, she went to the girls dormitory to change into her night clothes and returned to the common room to read for a while. She stiffened when she heard the stone move and swiveled around, watching as the other Slytherin students began to arrive. With their arrival, came the scent of her mate, much stronger than on the train. It made her shiver and groan softly and she hide deeper into the couch she sat on.

"And where did you go during the Feast?" That voice..! She looked up, looking into the pale, handsome face of none other than Draco Malfoy. He had certainly matured over the summer, he'd gotten taller.. and from he looks of it, physically stronger. There was an air about him that screamed 'bow down and worship me' but that only seemed to be normal for him.. he was always like that.

"I came here," She muttered, holding her breath. With him so close, it was starting to become hard to breathe. Malfoy stared into her eyes and his own suddenly widened.

"No bloody way..." He whispered. "You're my mate!" He pointed an accusing finger at her and Tara actually squeaked.

"I... I have to go!" Dodging away from the Slytherin Prince, Tara darted back up to the girls dormitory and jumped into her bed, heart pounding. She wasn't aware that Pansy had seen her.

"Tara, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting next to her. She reached out and touched her hand, earning a hiss of pain. "Oh my... you... you're a Veela?" She gasped, eyes wide.

"Please don't tell anyone!" She begged.

"Of course not," She giggled. "Have you figured out who your mate is? You've obviously come into your inheritance," She smiled. Tara nodded, blushing uncharacteristically. "Well? Who is it! Spill, girl."

"Its... its Malfoy," She squeaked out. Pansy's eyes widened.

"As in Draco Malfoy?" Tara nodded and Pansy squealed. "Does he know?"

"I think he does... he cornered me in the common room and.. he said I was his mate... I think he might be Veela too." She looked down a bit.

"Draco? Veela? I would have never guessed," Pansy tittered, smiling. "It's quite possible though," Tara nodded, though she wished it weren't true. "Is there any way to be sure?"

"I... I could sing," She told her friend. "Can you see if Draco has gone to his dorm? I'll go to the commons and sing... and if he comes... then we'll know for sure." Pansy nodded and raced down to the commons and returned a few short moments later.

"He's gone," She announced cheerily. Tara nodded and went down to the commons with her.

"Stay here, please?" She whispered. Pansy nodded, knowing that if Draco came to them, she would have to get Tara away from him quickly. She didn't need the Malfoy heir molesting her best friend in the commons. Pansy gave her a smile as Tara sat down and took a deep breath and began to sing. Tara realized Pansy could hear and changed how she was singing so that only her mate would hear. The other girl kept watch in case Draco showed up and gave a disappointed look when he did not.

"Maybe its not him..." She sighed. She looked at Tara and got an idea. "Hey, Tara, will he come if he hears you Trill?"

"He.. he might," She nodded. Pansy's hand shot out and grabbed Tara's injured wrist. The other girl resisted letting out a Trill and Pansy saw this.

"If you don't Trill, we'll never know," She frowned, her other hand grabbing Tara's other wrist. That was it, Tara let out a loud, pained Trill that only her mate would hear.

"Pansy, release her!" That voice sounded and Pansy immediately backed off. Tara curled up, hiding her wrists as Draco descended the stairs from the boys' dorm. "You should know better then to make a Veela release its Trill like that," He snapped at the girl. "Prolonged touch to the skin from people other than their mate can seriously hurt a Veela," He had such knowledge of the Veela race...

"Pansy.. I want to talk to Malfoy alone," Tara suddenly said. The black haired girl gave her a look and soon scurried away.

"Let me see your wrists," Draco demanded, now standing before her. Biting her lip, Tara showed him her wrists, gasping when his long fingers wrapped around the irritated flesh.

"S-stop..!" She gasped, expecting it to hurt. When no pain shot through her body, Tara peered up at the Malfoy heir curiously.

"Does it hurt still?" He muttered, fingers rubbing at her wrists. Tara shook her head and he grinned. "It's true then, we're mates."

"Why of all people did it have to be you?" Tara muttered bitterly.

"Got a problem with that, Savage?" Draco sneered, applying a small amount of pressure to her wrists. The slightly older girl gasped and whimpered, making the blonde regret his actions. Veela could not hurt their mates in anyway...

"Let go," She begged, tugging at her wrists. Instead of letting go, Tara soon found herself seated in his lap, one of his arms wrapped around her waist as though it were natural for him to do so. The blonde female felt heat spread and her face flush in embarrassment. She hated to admit it but.. she felt totally at ease in Draco's arms, again, almost like it were natural for her.

"I never expected my mate to be someone in my own house," Draco chuckled, his silver eyes drinking in Tara's form in his lap.

"I knew they would be in Slytherin, I saw it in my vision," Tara admitted, almost cuddling closer to the warmth of the others body.

"Father will be pleased when I tell him how quickly I found you," He smirked at her. "You realize that now that I've found and recognized you as my mate, you won't be left alone, right?"

"I know that!" She hissed at him. Draco tucked her head under his chin and wrapped both arms around her while she clung to his silk night shirt.

"Mate," He murmured softly, trying to get her attention. Tara blushed at the endearment and hide against his neck, making him squirm. A Veela's neck was quite possibly the most sensitive part of their bodies, especially after they've been marked.

"Don't call me that... I haven't accepted you yet," She mumbled.

"Whether or not you've accepted me doesn't matter, Tara," He reminded her. "We're drawn to each other, no matter how much you want to fight it, you cannot."

"Stop telling me things I already know!" She hit his shoulder and winced. "Sorry..." She looked down and was a little surprised when the Malfoy heir nuzzled into her hair.

"You're too stubborn for your own good," He laughed. That sound made Tara's whole body feel warm, it was such a brilliant and joyous sound.. unlike any she'd ever heard before. She liked it better than singing and wished she could hear Draco laugh so carefree more.

"You should laugh more, Malfoy," She murmured tiredly.

"For you only," He smirked. "We should get to sleep, don't want the Prefects or Snape coming in and seeing us."

"That would be a bloody fucking disaster," She muttered. Draco glared and Tara knew instantly that he was going to say something.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Tara Savage swore," He grinned then and Tara relaxed.

"Get used to it, Malfoy," She grinned back. She squirmed out of his lap but the taller blonde pulled her into a hug as they stood.

"Stay out of trouble you hear?" He told her, voice muffled by her hair.

"I'll try," She promised.

"Don't 'try', you had better stay out of trouble if you know what's good for you," He growled and Tara shivered, knowing he meant it.

"Yes, mother," She teased. Draco growled again and tightened his arms around her. Tara allowed herself to be pulled closer to the Slytherin Prince and blushed when he dropped a soft kiss on her head.

"One of these days, I will have you, Savage," He whispered in her ear. To a Veela, the first kiss was the most important step in claiming a mate, and it showed trust between them. Tara didn't trust Draco yet and he knew she didn't but he would be damned if he ever forced her into kissing him. But the Veela in him was hard to control in the presence of its mate and it was roaring to be free and to claim her. He was sure Tara felt the same, as she was Veela as well. The girl in his arms leaned in close, inhaling deeply, taking in his scent.

"Sing for me?" She whispered, looking up at him with pleading blue eyes.

"Tara..." He shifted, not sure if he should. He continued staring into her eyes and he hated to admit it but.. Merlin... who was he to deny her the sound of his voice? "Fine, just this once," Draco's eyes actually twinkled as he began to sing for his mate. Tara closed her eyes and listened, refraining from joining him in song. The joint singing of two Veela was a powerful thing, enough to pull anyone within hearing range into it's calming sound. When Draco finished, he found that Tara had fallen asleep whilst listening to him sing and nearly panicked. How on earth was he going to get her into the girls' dorm?

"Draco, what are you doing out of bed?" And it just got worse...

* * *

><p>kai crazy: Yeah, it ended kinda weird but thats because I realized I needed to cut this chapter short. R&amp;R and tell me what you think!<p> 


	3. A Good Night's Rest

kai crazy: The reason I'm updating so quickly is because I've had these done for quite a few days *sheepish smile* I hope you like it! This used to be part of chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.

Claimer: I claim Tara and her family.

* * *

><p>"Draco, what are you doing out of bed?" The young Malfoy turned his head to see Severus and looked down at Tara in his arms. He shifted her body and picked her up as one would do his bride, holding her close.<p>

"Sev... she's my mate," He whispered to his godfather. "What am I supposed to do? I bloody well can't take her to her dorms," His lips twisted into a frown.

"The Headmaster has requested you to in his office," Severus told him. Draco's frown deepened but he nodded and apparated there with the Potions master. It would have been odd to see him walking about the castle after hours with Tara in his arms.

"Mr. Malfoy," The old wizard nodded to him, a smile tugging at his lips when he saw Tara's sleeping form. "It's come to my attention that you and Ms. Savage there are both of Veela blood and have come into your inheritance," Draco nodded. "For this reason, you two will be moved to a hidden room, to help ease your anxieties of being away from your mate, as it so seems that you two are fated."

"Sir, I don't understand," The Malfoy heir's brows knitted in confusion. Were he and Tara being allowed to... _share _a room together?

"In the history of Hogwarts, we've had many Veela attend and find their mate amongst the other students so in order to accommodate them, we created a secret room only accessible to the pair, should they want to use it," Dumbledore explained, saying it like a well rehearsed speech. "I realize that you both are in Slytherin House but the fact remains that you've identified each other and thus the separation would start to eat away at your conscious and prevent a good nights sleep; which is something I'm sure neither of you would want," Draco nodded and sat down, still cradling Tara in his arms as though she were a small child. Severus took note of this and had to hide a smile, his godson was finally opening up. "Now the question is, would you be alright moving into the room?"

"Of course I would," Draco snapped, his normal Malfoy mask back in place.

"If you would, please wake Ms. Savage," Severus watched as Draco's face twisted into a scowl, not liking the idea of waking the girl in his arms. "She must have a say in this as well," At this, the boy relented and gently shook his mate. Tara mumbled angrily and curled up more in his arms, earning a hearty chuckle from the icy Slytherin boy. He shook her again and she growled a warning at him.

"Mate, get up, Headmaster wants to ask you something," He felt her stiffen and immediately moved the hand that wrapped around her back to her shoulders, squeezing softly.

"Y-yes, sir?" She managed to squeak out, scowling at her own voice.

"I was just explaining to Mr. Malfoy about a special room we have for the two of you," He told her. "If you would be more comfortable now that you've found your mate, you and him may move into this room together."

"I'd... I'd like that," She told him. "It'll help with a lot of things," Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"We'll have your things moved into the room as soon as possible," He told them. "You may apparate there now if you wish. Severus will take you there," The Potions master nodded and held out his arm. Draco and Tara took hold and in a flash, they were gone. Tara curled up in Draco's arms when they arrived and clung to him tiredly. Severus watched them for a silent moment.

"Be sure to be down for classes in the morning," He told them. "And, Draco-" The young Slytherin looked at him. "Do behave," A slow grin worked across those lips.

"Of course, Sev," He said. With that the man left. Draco carried Tara to the room to his left, blinking a little as the torches around the room flared to life.

"I do hope that only happens when you enter the room at night," He mumbled to himself, thinking of how annoying such a thing could be. He set his mate down on the ornate king sized bed and looked around the room, vaguely wondering why the Headmaster would go to such lengths. He felt Tara shift beside him and placed a hand on her cheek, calming her. "So.. you're my mate... I suppose I can live with that," He murmured, stroking her cheek. "In time, you'll learn to love me without just feeling you need to because of the Veela blood in us." As mates, the Veela in them was drawn to the other, making them love their mate. They committed themselves to them and could never cheat or lie, doing so would be disastrous. The bond between them wouldn't allow it anyway.

"Draco..." Tara sighed his name and the Slytherin Prince felt himself shiver as he pulled his hand away. Her eyes fluttered open and crystal blue met unearthly silver. Time seemed to stop as they gazed into each others eyes and it seemed like eternity before either of them moved. Draco was the first to break free of the unspoken spell that held them still and leaned down, placing his forehead against Tara's. The girl let out an unintentional mewl at the blissful feeling of her mate's skin against her own. Even Draco's breath caught at the feeling. "This feels nice," She murmured, gazing into his eyes again.

"Yeah, it does," He whispered in agreement. Draco took in her scent, smiling to himself. She smelled of sweet honey and the most expensive of roses. He would never get enough of it. The young Slytherin shifted his body and settled himself over the shorter female, causing a blush to rise on her pale cheeks. Draco couldn't help but think how cute she looked. _Since when do I think things are cute? _He mentally scolded himself as he continued looking down at his mate. Tara slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through silk blonde locks at the back of his neck. Draco visibly shuddered and growled at her. The girl looked down and pulled him close, burying her face against the crook of his neck almost happily.

"If there is another room, I suggest you go to it, Malfoy," Great, she was back to calling him Malfoy. And here he thought they'd made a small break through.

"Why?" He demanded, frowning.

"I'm not ready to share a bed yet," She mumbled against his neck. That was all? The Malfoy heir snorted and wrapped his arms around Tara.

"You scared I'll do something?" He grumbled unhappily, holding her close.

"No, I bloody well am not scared!" She cried out, the sound muffled, her fingers tightening in his hair.

"You're a bad liar, Savage," He pointed out. Tara scowled against his neck, making him shiver. "Stop that."

"Then let me go," She mumbled tiredly.

"Not going to happen," He told her, hugging her close.

"If you touch me in any inappropriate way, and you will find yourself kicked out of this bed, Malfoy," She warned him.

"Ah, now you're back to your feisty self," He smirked. "Lets get some sleep, I'm exhausted!" Tara nodded in agreement and squeaked when Draco moved pulling her back flush against his chest. She bit her lip, restraining any sounds when she felt the heat of his body through their clothes. It didn't help that her back was against that firm chest and his body was spooned against hers. One strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, holding her close while the other slipped under the pillow. Her head was tucked under his chin again and they slowly relaxed as the torches blew themselves out. "Good night, mate."

"Stop calling me that," She mumbled, stifling a yawn though it escaped.

"Would you prefer me calling you Tara?" He whispered in her ear before yawning as well.

"For now, that works," She whispered back, slowly succumbing to the darkness of sleep.

"Good," He murmured, falling asleep. For the first time in months, Draco slept peacefully, his worries washed away.

* * *

><p>kai crazy: I know Draco and Tara seem to be moving quickly but I'm going to slow them down a bit. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Lazy Day

kai crazy: Well... this is the most updates I've ever done in one day :D I'm proud of myself haha. This is my first Harry Potter fic and my first time using Draco as well as my first time using Veela. I hope you guys like this chapter~ Time for Draco and Tara to get to know each other!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.

Claimer: I own Tara and her family.

* * *

><p>When Tara awoke, she was disoriented and oddly warm. She soon realized she wasn't in her dorm room and tried to move. That was when she noticed an arm, a strong one at that, was wrapped around her mid-section, keeping her locked against the person behind her.<p>

_Why isn't it bothering me? _She thought, touching the person's arm. She felt warmth spread from where she'd touched and let out a purr. "Mate," She whispered to herself. That's when it all came back to her. Singing in the dorm room, letting out a Trill because of Pansy, Draco declaring her his mate, talking to the Headmaster, moving into their new room... She nudged the boy behind her, earning a sleepy groan, his arm tightening around her. "Malfoy, get up," She hissed at him.

"I don't quite feel like getting up," He practically whined. Malfoy? Whining? Tara had to be dreaming still... The Slytherin Prince _never_ whined!

"We have to get up for our classes today!" Tara persisted, wiggling in his arms. The other blonde did not relent his hold on her waist and merely wrapped himself around her tightly. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you don't get up this instant...!" It was then that a house elf appeared with a small 'pop'.

"Pardon me, Headmaster has sent me to deliver a message," It began in a meek voice. "You two are being allowed to skip classes for today in order to settle down and talk about what may happen between you. He sends his best wishes. If you need anything, you need only call upon the house elves."

"Thank you," Tara told him before he disappeared.

"Good, now I can go back to sleep," Draco said as he curled around Tara again. Said girl squeaked and struggled, finally getting out of his arms. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded, not pleased by the fact that his mate was leaving his arms.

"To take a bath you twit," She mumbled. "I'll be out in a bit," She went and grabbed a few things from her trunk which had finally arrived and darted into the bathroom. She gasped at how it looked and smiled, she shouldn't have been surprised at all. It reminded her of home. Filling the large bath tub with as many scented oils as she could find, Tara hummed and smiled as it created a bubble bath that relaxed her. After stripping out of her night clothes, she got into the bath, smiling as she relaxed into it.

"Tara, can I join?" The female Veela jumped and squeaked, looking towards the door. There stood Draco in all his clothed glory, looking absolutely divine with his 'I just rolled out of bed' hair and rumpled clothes.

"N-no, you cannot!" She gasped, shocked he would ask such a thing.

"Its only natural and its not like I can see anything," He pointed out. "You wouldn't have to see anything either," He saw Tara squirm and smirked a bit.

"Fine, but I swear, if you touch anything you shouldn't..." She trailed off, growling at him. Draco nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt. He watched Tara's blue eyes follow each movement and grinned as he let the silk garment slide off his arms. He smirked, amused as he continued to undress. He reached for his pants and immediately Tara's face became bright red as she hid behind her hands. Draco snickered and finally undressed before joining his mate in the tub.

"You can look again, Savage," Tara uncovered her eyes and sighed a bit. The pair sat in silence for some time, listening only to each others breaths and the slight sloshing of the water. "This is quite relaxing," Draco hummed.

"I know, I meant for it to be," Tara murmured.

"Come sit closer, I'll wash your hair," The Malfoy heir suddenly offered. Tara's eyes lit up with unrestrained surprise.

"Promise that's all?" She questioned softly.

"Yeah yeah, I bloody promise," He snorted. Tara slowly inched closer until she sat in front of him between his parted legs though she was forced onto his legs when he pulled her closer. Her face became pink and this only caused Draco to chuckle as he scooped up water and let it cascade over her head. He soon began to wash her hair, massaging her scalp to earn a small groan of appreciation as she closed her eyes. Being careful, the blonde rinsed her hair and quickly spun her around, pulling her flush against his chest. He heard Tara squeak and rested his chin on her head, arms around her waist loosely.

"This... feels odd," Tara admitted, still blushing brilliantly.

"It does? I didn't notice," Draco whispered, inhaling his mate's sweet scent again. It was ever so addicting.

"You're so weird, Malfoy," She laughed softly and suddenly Draco felt like he was on cloud nine.

"I do so love it when you laugh," He told her. This made Tara blush harder still. "I want to see your wings," His voice was low, demanding.. and Tara couldn't deny him.

"Malfoy... I-I can't..." She whispered. "I don't want you to touch them..."

"Do it or I make them appear," He growled against her neck. Tara squeaked at this and shifted so he wouldn't get smacked by her wings. Relaxing and breathing deeply, Tara allowed her wings to break free with a small cry. Draco stared in awe at his mate's wings and slowly reached out.

"Don't," Tara whispered, body already shivering. Draco ignored her and touched the delicate feathers, smiling at the silk softness of them and reached up higher, touching the thin bone and tracing it. Tara leaned against him, pressing her chest against him as her hands gripped his shoulders. Draco continued tracing the fine wings, smirking when the girl in his lap let out a small, muffled moan. "Stop it, Malfoy, please," She begged, panting softly.

"I don't think I will," He told her, caressing her wings more with both hands now. Tara let out small, pleasurable sounds as Draco continued, unable to hold them in as his fingers danced along the fine appendages.

"Dracooo," She moaned out, tossing her head back. Draco groaned at the sound and leaned forward, nuzzling into her neck.

"Just let it out, mate," He told her, continuing. Tara chewed on her lip and carefully rocked her hips against him. It was Draco's turn to let out a small gasp. He removed his hands from her wings and grabbed her hips. "Alright, alright, I'm stopping," He murmured. Tara slowly calmed down, blushing heavily when she realized what exactly she'd done.

"Oh Merlin... I-I'm so sorry!" She squeaked out, retracting her wings.

"It was my fault, love," He whispered the endearment, making Tara blush again. The girl merely wrapped her arms around him, pressing close to him, pressing her bosom into his chest. She didn't quite care at the moment.

"No more funny business, Malfoy, we're in the same room the rest of the day," She grumbled, playing with his hair again.

"Do you find something interesting about my hair?" He asked, raising an aristocratic eyebrow.

"Yes, I do," She huffed out. "Its really soft..." She mumbled, threading her fingers through the silk locks.

"Mother taught me to always take good care of my body," He laughed, though it was somewhat forced. "I'm glad you think it feels so soft," Tara nodded and relaxed in his arms. Draco rested his chin on her head again and let his hands trail up her back and then down again, making his mate shiver. He danced his fingers along her spine, enjoying the shudder that he got from Tara as he did so. He rubbed at her shoulders gently and felt her relax again, groaning as he worked out all the kinks.

"You must have magic fingers," She laughed softly.

"I just give a good massage," He murmured. "Alright, out of my lap quick so I can wash my hair," Tara did as he said and watched him, almost in a daze, as he washed his hair. While waiting, Tara began playing with the bubbles and effectively gave Draco a bubble beard when he had his eyes closed.

"It suits you," She snickered as Draco wiped the bubbles away.

"Oh quiet you git," He scowled at her. Grabbing his wand off the floor, Draco manipulated the bubbles to create a crown that he placed on Tara's head and smiled. "A crown for a soon to be spoiled princess," He teased. Tara turned bright red at this and took the bubble crown, placing it on Draco's head.

"A crown for an already spoiled Slytherin Prince," She snorted. Putting his wand down, Draco moved, trapping Tara against the back of the tub. "Ma-Malfoy.." She looked at him with wide, blue eyes.

"I think its only fair.. I touched your wings," He gave her a look and shuddered as his wings unfurled from his back. Tara's eyes widened even more at this. "This is the only chance you'll get," He warned her when she didn't move. The girl slowly reached forward and touched her mate's wings, listening as he sucked in a sharp breath and gripped the edges of the tub. Tara continued, almost oblivious to the way Draco's breathing had become labored and heavy. "Savage, stop!" He hissed at her. Tara immediately pulled her hands back, as though she'd been burned, and turned her eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry...!" She squeaked out. Draco touched her cheek and she instantly calmed down, looking back up at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He told her. "If you'd kept going then... you know..." He sighed and Tara nodded, understanding what he meant. The wings of a Veela were sensitive to the touch of the Veela's mate... almost like a giant turn on switch to them. Touching the wings for a long amount of time would be basically saying 'just jump me now' because that's what would happen... luckily both Tara and Draco had more self control than that. "Shall we get out, get dressed, call a house elf and eat breakfast?"

"I was thinking we could go down to the Great Hall for breakfast," Tara murmured. "Just so everyone knows we're okay, you know?" Draco mulled it over and nodded.

"Alright," He said. "Close your eyes," He told her as he started to stand up. Tara's faced reddened and she covered her eyes. She heard him get out and blushed even more. "You can look," She uncovered her eyes and averted her gaze. Even though he had a towel around his waist, she could still see his uncovered torso. He was so well defined... "You finished staring?" He raised an eyebrow again.

"Y-yes!" She looked away. Draco chuckled and left the bathroom to get dressed. When he left, Tara drained the tub and got out, wrapping a towel around her body. She dried off quickly and murmured _Accio clothes _to get her school uniform quickly. She dressed and exited the room to find Draco dressed and ready to leave. Grabbing her hand, he apparated out of the room and released her as they walked into the Great Hall. Draco put on the usual icy mask that came with being a Malfoy and led the way to the Slytherin table where Pansy basically attacked them with questions.

"Where on earth did you two disappear to last night?" She asked, eying the pair. "After Snape came, you two disappeared for the rest of the night!"

"Sorry, Pansy," Tara smiled.

"We've been moved to another room, specially for us," Draco told her.

"Oh, alright," She nodded. The two sat down and ate with their classmates, chatting about things here and there. Soon, almost too soon, it was time for classes to begin and for the two Veela to return to their room. "When will you two be back down?"

"Tomorrow," Draco answered simply. Pansy nodded and watched as they disappeared.

XxXxXx

Draco watched his mate from the couch in the main room as she sat at the desk they were provided with, studying, so she wouldn't be behind in class the next day.

"Mate, enough books," He growled, silver eyes shining. He saw Tara shiver and clutch her book closer. "Tara..." He growled out another warning. Without another word, Draco stood and closed the distance between them in a few quick strides before he grabbed the book and slammed it shut.

"Malfoy!" She cried out in shock, angry that she'd lost her page.

"I'm bored and I don't want to study," He bit out.

"And what do you suggest I do about it?" She raised a delicate eyebrow at him and his fingers caught her chin.

"I'd much rather study you," A slow, sexy smile spread across his lips and Tara's face heated.

"You're stepping into dangerous territory, Malfoy," She whispered, breath caught in her throat.

"I know and I rather like this territory," He grinned down at her. He grabbed her about the waist and carried her back to their room, depositing her on the bed. Wrapping his arms around her, Draco pulled her close as they lay on the bed, her head tucked under his chin once more.

"You're so odd," Tara murmured, hands clenching at his shirt.

"As if you're any better?" He chuckled. "We're supposed to be spending today getting to know each other and bonding, mate, not avoiding each other and sticking our noses in our school books."

"We-well..." Tara bit her lip, unable to think of an excuse.

"Come now, what's your favorite thing to do?" This question caught her off guard. The Malfoy heir was being nice...

"I like just keeping to myself and reading," She huffed out.

"That's not healthy," Draco frowned.

"Obsessing about someone and picking on them continuously isn't healthy either," She snapped back. This one hit Draco like a ton of bricks. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," She whispered, nuzzling against his neck softly.

"It's fine," He brushed it off. "What's your favorite candy?"

"I like anything chocolate," She smiled up at him.

"I see..." He thought this over and smiled to himself. The two continued talking and smiling, becoming ever closer as they did so. Draco rested his forehead against Tara's and looked into her eyes, his lips inches from hers.

"Draco," She whispered his name, almost a plea.

"You know what this will mean, Tara," He whispered back.

"I know.. but.. I'm ready," She smiled. Draco pressed his lips to hers and felt her resist a little before giving in and kissing back. Her arms snaked around his neck as they continued kissing, lips molded together like they were meant for each other. Draco growled low in his throat and nibbled at her lips, demanding more. Tara moaned and parted her lips as the Slytherin Prince's tongue darted out to swipe over her lips. Draco groaned and pulled away before he could do more and just held his mate close, pressing gentle kisses to her head and cheeks.

"No backing out now, you've given me your trust," He told her.

"I know," She breathed out. "But... I think this – you and I might actually work, Draco," She smiled at him and suddenly his whole world brightened up.

"It had better bloody work," He growled teasingly. Tara smiled sheepishly and yawned, tired. "Get some rest," He reached for his wand, putting a sleeping spell on her. While she slept, Draco got up and wrote a letter to his family, using his family owl to send it. He would use his eagle but unfortunately, they weren't allowed at Hogwarts. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before he heard back from his parents.

XxXxXx

It was later on around dinner time when the owl returned with a letter from Draco's parents. When he read it he grabbed Tara and took her back to their room.

"Malfoy, what's all this about?" She demanded, confused by his sudden change.

"My parents are coming! They want to meet you," Tara nearly collapsed but her mate caught her. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy... were coming to meet her.

"Just kill me now," She begged him. She could handle everything except meeting Draco's parents. She wasn't ready! "When will they be here?"

"Soon," He told her. "Too soon for my liking," He squeezed her hand and that's when Tara noticed how his hand was shaking. He was nervous as well.

"Well, isn't she a beauty," A female voice sounded and both immediately stiffened.

"Mother," Draco cleared his throat when they found the two older Malfoy's in the main room. "Father," Lucius nodded to him.

"Hello," Narcissa smiled at them. "You must be Draco's mate."

"Tara Savage, ma'am," Tara found her voice again.

"That's a nice name," Lucius told her, shocking her.

"Th-thank you," She blushed and Draco pulled her close, shocking her even more.

"It'll be better when her name is Tara Malfoy," He muttered against her hair. Tara wanted to faint right then and there.

"Come now, Draco, don't keep her to yourself," Narcissa smiled. "Let me see her," Draco reluctantly let his mate go and watched as his mother pulled her into... well a motherly hug. He smiled to himself as he saw his mother start to dot on her like Tara was her own daughter. "Well, I'm certain you'll make my Draco very happy in the future," The woman gave her one more hug.

"An excellent addition to the Malfoy family," Lucius said. Tara blushed, glad that Draco's family accepted her. "Draco... there are matters you and I must discuss," He looked at his son who lost his smile and nodded. Father and son disappeared, leaving Narcissa with Tara.

"Come sit down, dear," Narcissa sat down and patted the spot beside her. Tara sat down and blushed, looking down at her hands. "Is something on your mind?"

"A lot of things actually," She sighed.

"I have an open ear if you wish to talk about it," Tara smiled at this and started to gush about all the things on her mind. After listening, Narcissa lay a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. "My dear, don't worry about such things. Draco absolutely loves you, I can see that already."

"What if its just the Veela in me that he loves?" Tara looked miserable.

"My dear, I didn't marry Lucius because of the Veela in him, I married him because I truly loved him. You and Draco will in time learn to love each other, even with the Veela in you."

"Really?" She looked up.

"Really," She smiled. "Now, go wash up your face before Draco comes back and thinks I've said something to upset you," Tara nodded and hurried off to the loo to wash her face. At that moment, Lucius and Draco returned, with the youngest looking terrified. He straightened out when Tara returned and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead quickly.

"I hope to see you again," Lucius bowed a bit.

"I'll bring her home for the holidays," Draco said lazily. His parents nodded and left. The Malfoy heir let out his held breath and pulled Tara close in his arms. "Lets go to bed," He whispered, leading her back to their bedroom. Tara looked at him, worried about his sudden behavior.

"Draco, is everything alright?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Everything is just fine," He murmured, kissing her. Tara pulled back, earning her a confused look.

"You're tired," She sighed. "We both are... let's just get some rest, yeah?" Draco nodded and turned around so she could change. Once both were changed, they climbed into bed though Tara shocked Draco by curling against him instead of him curling around her like the night before. Regardless, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair, smiling and relaxing at the scent.

"Why the sudden change?" He asked her.

"Change is needed if we are to progress through this together," She whispered. Draco leaned down and captured her lips in what was meant to be a soft, loving kiss. The Slytherin Prince couldn't seem to get enough though and the kiss became demanding as he pulled Tara's small frame tightly against his body. In response, Tara shivered and wrapped her arms around him, eyes sliding shut as they continued. Draco nibbled at her lips and sucked on the bottom, making his mate groan and mewl at him gently. "Dr-Draco..." She sighed his name, tilting her head as the Malfoy heir pressed kisses along her jaw, slowly moving to her neck. Tara's eyes shot open when his lips found her neck and a gasp escaped her as her hands gripped his shoulders.

Draco pressed kisses to the sensitive skin and sucked softly, pleased by the sounds that fell from his mates lips as he did so. Moving, Draco soon had Tara pinned below him, his body trapping her as he continued to lavish attention to her overly sensitive neck. The Veela below him moaned and gasped, body twitching as it responded to the touches Draco gave her. She felt him start to nip at a certain spot and cried out, clinging to him.

"Draco, please... please stop!" She begged, blushing heavily as she panted and moaned.

"I don't want to," He purred out. Tara whined and shut her eyes, chewing on her bottom lip as Draco continued.

"This will turn out badly if you keep going," She whimpered. Finally, he relented, albeit reluctant, he ceased his actions and grabbed her hands, gently pinning them down.

"Mate, this will only become harder for us as time goes by," He whispered, kissing her forehead. "The longer we hold off on bonding, the weaker our control becomes."

"Just try... please just try and wait," She whispered back. "Until Christmas, alright?" Draco frowned but simply nodded.

"Fine," He sighed. "I'll try and wait... but it doesn't mean I won't keep my hands to myself," Tara's entire face became red. Laughing, Draco let go of her and pulled her close as he lay on his side again, smiling.

"The only time I will allow you to have your hands on me is when we're alone... I will not be caught snogging with you during school," She muttered.

"You embarrassed?" He smirked.

"No! I-I... people just don't know about us except for Pansy and I guess the other Slytherin's..." Draco nodded, understanding.

"Alright, no snogging during school," He promised. "Now, let's get some rest," Tara nodded as the torches went out and curled close. Draco gazed at her sleeping form and sighed, looking at his arm which he knew bore the mark of the Dark Lord... If he could help it, Tara would never have to know about it.

* * *

><p>kai crazy: Pretty long chapter. How long do you think he'll be able to keep his Dark Mark a secret from Tara? Let's find out~ See you all next time! Plz R&amp;R!<p> 


	5. Malfoy Manor

kai crazy: Here's chapter 5, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do however, claim Tara and her family

* * *

><p>The first few months were awkward and fun with Draco, as Tara had told Pansy once. With Harry and his gang of friends missing, she didn't have to worry about him getting into fights with the Chosen One during school. Finally, it came time for Draco to take Tara to Malfoy Manor for the first time and to say he was nervous was an understatement. Tara's family had met and spoke with his family a few days before their arrival so that relieved their anxieties but neither could settle down on the way to the Manor.<p>

"Just stay calm," Draco told her.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice," She mumbled against his shoulder. She was currently seated in his lap, her 'normal' seat as of late as Draco had taken up the habit of pulling her into his lap at random moments, proclaiming he was cold. Tara had eventually given up on arguing with him and let him do as he pleased most times.

"Oh do be quiet," He smiled teasingly. The carriage arrived at Malfoy Manor and they both took a deep breath before the door opened and they got out. Draco held her hand, smiling when she didn't try to stop him and led her inside the Manor where they were greeted by Narcissa and Lucius. The older woman surprised the two teens by pulling them into a heart warming hug to which they hugged back with matching smiles. Once Narcissa released them, they exchanged quick greetings with Lucius before Draco impatiently dragged his mate away to give her a tour of the Manor. Should she by some chance become lost, she would at least know her way around.

"Malfoy Manor is amazing!" Tara breathed when Draco finally ended the private tour. Her mate smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Wait till you see my room," He whispered. "Alohomora," He whispered, unlocking the door. Tara didn't bother questioning him, he had his reasons for keeping his room locked up. Draco led her inside and smiled, relaxing once inside the all too familiar room that was his. Tara looked around, eyes widening at how lush and extravagant Draco's room was. Brilliant shades of dark blue painted the walls, so unlike him that she gave him a look. "It's my favorite color," He admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I love green and silver but dark blue has been a favorite of mine since I was a child."

"I believe you," She laughed. He had a large, four poster bed with the curtains pulled, though these were the dark green one saw in Slytherin. She could only guess what the color on the actual bed was... and she supposed she would find out later. Taking off her shoes, Tara walked on the plush, cream carpet that adorned the floor, which was different from the polished wood that made up the rest of the Manors' floors.

"Want to take a warm bath?" He asked, watching her as she explored his room.

"Together?" She squeaked out, looking at him with wide eyes.

"It would be a waste of water if we took separate bathes," He pointed out.

"Draco, we're in your parents' house!" She fretted. Draco rolled his eyes and walked towards her, giving her a reassuring look.

"It's fine, mate," He told her. "Mother and Father won't mind if we bathe together, it's only natural," Tara nodded shyly. Draco led her to the bathroom, which looked a lot like the one they had back at the school and began drawing a bath for them. Though he was usually against doing so himself, he would make an exception as he was trying to please his mate.

"You're trying way too hard, Malfoy," Tara smirked, teasing him. Draco's silver eyes found her crystal blue orbs and held her gaze as he growled and stalked towards her. He grabbed her by her hips and dragged her against his body, staring down at her with such intensity that Tara thought she might melt. "If you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working," She breathed out, keeping calm.

"Oh yeah?" He leaned closer to her. "Then why is it your heart is beating faster than a pixie's?" Tara felt her knee's begin to give out. "Care to explain?" Tara opened her mouth but only a small squeak came out, making her blush. Draco let out a bark of laughter at this. "If you really want, we can take separate baths." He saw a pout begin to tug at her lips and rolled his eyes. "I've spoiled you too much already, haven't I?" He groaned.

"No, you haven't," She laughed. "You've not spoiled me enough yet," At this, Draco let out a loud growl and picked Tara up, putting her over his shoulder as he strode into the bathroom. "Draco! You troll! Put me down!" She squealed, blushing heavily.

"You going to stop your whining?" He retorted, setting her down. Tara nodded, still blushing and hid her face against his chest. "Does it bother you that much that we'll be bathing together?"

"I'm not comfortable doing that here," Tara sighed. "It took me a while to get used to being in the same room with you at Hogwarts, and it took me even longer to get used to you joining me in the bath," She blushed again. "It'll take me a few days to get used to being with you here in the Manor.. lets just take things slow, yeah?"

"As you wish," He told her, kissing her cheek. "You can rest if you want to, I'll wake you up."

"Thanks, Draco," She smiled, hugged him and scurried back into his room, diving onto the bed after pushing the curtains aside. She sighed in bliss as she relaxed into the cloud like bed and immediately felt tired. Closing her eyes, Tara allowed herself to fall asleep, all of her worries pushed aside for the moment. In the bathroom though, Draco had stripped and gotten into the bath and now stared almost lifelessly at his left forearm. His gaze soon changed and he suddenly wished his eyes could burn a hole through his arm as he stared almost angrily at the Dark Mark. He hated that it branded his skin this way and he hated it even more that he had to keep it a secret from his mate. It was starting to tear at him... it felt like he was being hit by Sectumsempra again. Lying to ones mate eventually led to sickness for a Veela... he knew he couldn't keep this secret from her much longer.

Once he finished bathing, he got out and drained the tub before dressing in dress slacks and a button up shirt. Deciding against waking Tara, Draco went to find his parents instead, needing to talk to them about his problem.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Narcissa saw the look on her sons face and got up, looking into his eyes.

"I can't keep it from her much longer," He whispered. Narcissa looked at Lucius who knew how he felt.

"I know, Draco," He sighed. "Tell her when you're ready," The Malfoy heir nodded but it did little to sooth his now twisting gut. He felt as though he might become sick. "Go back to Tara and rest, you need it," Again he nodded and left, going back to his mate. Draco smiled when he pulled back the curtains of the bed. Tara was sprawled out, hugging a pillow to her chest, a serene look on her face. Crawling onto the bed, Draco carefully extracted the pillow and wrapped his arms around her, smiling in relief when she gripped at his shirt and curled close to his body, relaxing. He watched her for a while before deciding to wake her.

"Mate, wake up," He murmured, shaking her lightly. Tara slowly woke up and looked at him, her eyes silently telling him she didn't much like being woken. "Go take a bath, then you can come back to bed," She yawned and nodded, wiggling out of his arms. She got some clothes from her trunk, scowling when she realized she did not have much of a selection. Sighing, she picked out her clothes and went into the bathroom, drawing a warm bath for herself. Once she got in, she sat there, head tilted back and stared at the ceiling. She suddenly realized that bathing alone was boring and quite lonely. Pouting to herself, Tara soaked in the bath and washed up, hurriedly rinsing her hair before getting out and drying off. She got dressed and cast a simply spell to dry her hair before she drained the tub and went to join Draco in bed.

Said boy was fast asleep, though when Tara crawled onto the bed, his arms shot out and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her close.

"I hate that you can pull off faking sleep so well," Tara whined as she got comfortable in his arms again.

"I'm just that amazing," He grinned lazily. Yawning, the Malfoy heir curled around her and closed his eyes, actually tired. Tara smiled at this and closed her eyes as well, deciding it was best to get some more sleep.

XxXxXx

It was later that night when the two Veela were woken by a house elf. The two slowly got up and untangled themselves from each others limbs and stretched. Once they were awake, they fixed their hair, as the house elf also told them to be presentable for supper and walked through the Manor together. Draco held his mate's hand, squeezing gently when he felt her grip loosen the closer they got to the dining room. They entered the room and Narcissa smiled at them. Draco led her to the table and pulled her chair out for her, receiving praise from his parents when he did so. The teen blushed and quickly sat down, holding Tara's hand under the table to keep her calm, though it was more to keep himself calm as well.

"I believe I should take Tara shopping tomorrow," Narcissa stated mid-way through supper. Draco nearly choked on his food and Tara patted his back as he coughed. Since when did his mother ever want to go shopping? "Don't give me that look, Draco," She scowled. "The girl is obviously in need of clothes while she stays here over the holidays. Her own mother even asked if I would take her to get new clothes," Now it was Tara's turn to nearly choke. Her mother had certainly taken a liking to the Malfoy's if she'd asked Narcissa to do such a thing.

"I think it's a splendid idea," Said Lucius, clearing his throat. "While the girls are out, I'll spend time with Draco," Now that, he was expecting. "A little time away from your mate is good, it gets you both used to the feeling should you get different jobs after leaving Hogwarts." The two teens nodded and continued eating. Tara ate very little during dessert, fearing that if she ate too much, she would somehow gain weight before the shopping trip the next day.

"Good night you two," Narcissa smiled after the table was cleared. The teens made their way back to Draco's room, silent as always and embraced each other once inside and the door was closed.

"Hopefully mother doesn't keep you away too long," Draco grumbled.

"You're a spoiled prat, Malfoy," Tara teased. "You've had me to yourself for so long.. you're like a child who won't give up his favorite toy. I'm sure a day apart won't kill you," She watched as her mate scowled and merely stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "One day that scowl is going to become stuck on your face."

"Do shut up," He growled softly, picking her up. Laughing, Tara clung to his shirt as he carried her to the bed and dropped her unceremoniously on it. "You can wear some of my clothes to bed," Tara's whole face exploded with color then. Anything of Draco's would surely be many sizes too large on her small frame.

"I wear one of your shirts but I'm wearing my own pants!" She managed to squeak out before darting to her trunk. Draco laughed and picked out a shirt for her. He tossed it to her and went into the loo to give her some privacy. Tara quickly changed and giggled at how his shirt fit her. The sleeves fell well past her hands, not that she minded with how cold it was, and it went nearly to her knee's! Draco returned and held back a blush at the sight of his mate wearing his shirt. She looked... adorable. Like a child trying to wear her parents' clothes. Tara smiled at him and they climbed into bed, curling up under the warm duvet. Tara curled close to Draco, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in even more warmth. Without a word, they both slipped into a peaceful slumber, smiling as they dreamt of the next day and beyond.

* * *

><p>kai crazy: How long until Draco cracks about the Dark Mark? Keep reading to find out! Plz R&amp;R!<p> 


	6. Shopping Day

kai crazy: Here's chapter 6! You had all better be grateful that I am updating so quickly, I have other things to work on as well! Anyway, Narcissa and Tara have some girl time, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do however claim Tara and her family.

* * *

><p>Tara and Draco grumbled and cursed as the curtains surrounding the bed were forced open and the drapes over the windows were thrown open with them, letting light spill into the room. The covers were lifted away from them and Draco immediately curled around his mate, growling protectively.<p>

"I did not realize I raised my son to be an animal," Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the pair as they untangled themselves from each other once more. The aristocratic woman couldn't help but smile as the sleepy teens sat up and rubbed the sleep from their eyes. She looked at Tara and had to bite back a little remark about her wearing Draco's clothes. "Time to get up you two," She clapped her hands and the lights around the room flickered to life. Draco looked at the clock and groaned softly.

"Mother, its far too early!" He huffed and flopped back onto the pillows. Narcissa raised an eyebrow and flicked her wand, smirking when Draco was bounced from the bed and onto the floor. Tara blinked and started laughing as her mate stood up, scowling.

"You may go back to sleep if you wish but I merely thought you would like to say good morning to Tara before I whisk her away for the day," Narcissa told him. Draco suddenly remembered the discussion they'd had at supper and sighed.

"Can you leave, Mother?" The woman smiled and was suddenly gone. Draco looked at his still giggling mate and grabbed her ankle, dragging her towards him. "You, are a horrible little prat for laughing at me," He growled at her.

"Sorry, but that was too funny," She smiled sheepishly. "The great Draco Malfoy, bounced out of bed by his mum," Draco growled again and shut her up with a quick kiss. "Guess I had better get dressed for the day," She yawned when he pulled back.

"Whatever you do, don't let Mother have all the say in your choice of clothing," Draco told her.

"I'll remember that," She smiled and he let her go. She quickly got some clothes and went to the loo to change. She came back wearing a snug pair of trousers and a long sleeved shirt. She grabbed her coat and scarf and squeaked when Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"So this is what you look like in normal clothes?" He hummed as he looked over her. "I quite like it. Wear these kinds of clothes more often."

"I'll see what I can do, Malfoy," She teased lightly. Draco scowled when she didn't use his name but shrugged and hugged her close.

"Keep your wand with you," He whispered.

"I know," She hugged back and pulled away. "See you tonight, I'm guessing," She let him kiss her and smiled as she left, boots already on. Draco watched her leave and settled himself at his desk, head in his hands as he desperately tried to think of a way to tell his mate he was a Death Eater.

_She'll probably hate me for it. _He thought, feeling sick to his stomach already. Unable to make the feeling vanish, Draco staggered back to bed and curled up, forcing himself to sleep.

XxXxXx

Narcissa insisted on buying Tara anything she wanted, no matter the price. It wasn't a matter of money though, Tara had plenty from her family, it was just... there weren't many things she liked.

"What about this, dear?" Narcissa held up a black, shimmering ball gown. Tara's eyes widened to the point Narcissa thought they might burst from her head as she eyed the gown.

"It's... beautiful," She breathed. She reached out to take it in her own hands and had to stop herself from squealing when she touched the fabric. It was in fact silk with many shimmering sequins sewn into it in certain places to give it the effect of an all over shimmer.

"Try it on," Narcissa urged, wanting to see how it looked. Tara scurried off and went into the changing room. She would have used a spell but she would rather like to feel the material sliding on her body instead of having it instantly appear on her frame. Tara shivered and smiled as she zipped the dress and stood on a small platform with three mirrors so she could see the dress on herself. "My dear, you look stunning," Narcissa smiled at her. "I'm sure Draco would love to see you in it some day," This had the young Veela blushing.

"Can I have it?" She whispered, looking at herself in the mirrors.

"Of course," The older woman nodded and went to go pay for the dress. Tara went to change out of it and handed it to the woman as she walked out so it could be placed in a box for her. Another dress caught her eye. It was a simple white dress, strapless, with a flowing bottom that would allow maximum movement. Tara walked over and touched the dress, jumping back as the dress spontaneously changed colors. What was once white was now a brilliant shade of pink.

"Ah, I see you've stumbled upon an interesting dress," The saleswoman smiled. "This dress is quite special. It changes color to fit the mood and emotions of the one wearing it. You touched it and it instantly turned pink," Her eyes twinkled. "You must be very taken with someone, the color suggests you are deeply in love," Tara's face turned cherry red at the statement. "The dress does not lie," She laughed having seen her face.

"Mrs. Malfoy, can I get this one?" Tara asked, certain that the dress would catch much attention if she chose to wear it.

"Of course," Narcissa smiled and bought the dress as well. After buying the two dresses and heels, the two set off for another store. Narcissa couldn't help but notice the giddy look on Tara's face and smiled, the girl was precious. Yes, she would be an excellent addition to the Malfoy family when the time came.

XxXxXx

Draco flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth, panting. His throat burned from the bile that kept forcing its way up and out and nothing he did seemed to sooth it.

"I see you're finally feeling the effects," Lucius commented when Draco left the loo. The boy glared at his father, who only glared back. "How long have you been thinking about telling her?"

"Since I found out she was my mate," Draco ground out.

"Months then..." Lucius murmured. "I am quite surprised you didn't succumb to the sickness before now."

"I am a Malfoy, aren't I?" He snorted. "My will is stronger than that, I have fought it back up until now," Lucius nodded.

"For your sake and your mates, you need to tell her soon," He told his son. "I can give you a few potions to keep the sickness down but ultimately it is up to you." Draco nodded and leaned against the wall, sighing. How was he going to tell her...?

XxXxXx

The front door of the Manor opened and multiple bags and boxes floated inside, followed by Narcissa and an exhausted Tara.

"Its been ages since I've gone shopping like this," Narcissa smiled, separating her bags and boxes from Tara's.

"I've gone shopping before but bloody hell, Mrs. Malfoy, never like that!" Tara laughed, obviously still happy from the day's adventure. Narcissa smiled and suddenly all of their items disappeared, most likely only to reappear in their respective rooms.

"I'd go to Draco now, before he decides to run down here," She smiled. Tara nodded and hurried off, going on memory alone to find Draco's room. She opened the door and collided with a solid chest, squeaking when strong arms wrapped themselves around her to make sure she didn't fall over.

"What's the hurry?" Tara looked up and smiled at Draco. "I figured you and Mother were home once all those bags and boxes showed up in my room. What on earth did the two of you buy? A whole bloody store?"

"Well I'll say this much, most of it is not for your eyes to see," She teased him. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't question her any further.

"Is there anything that I _am _allowed to see?" He asked her.

"Of course," She giggled and Draco raised his eyebrow even further if at all possible. She darted about, going through the various boxes and bags that she'd gotten and quickly hid some of them. She put charms on some of the bags and boxes so that if anyone aside from her opened them, she would know. She finally pulled out a few pairs of clothes and smiled. "Go on, pick an outfit and I'll wear it," Draco's silver eyes widened and he grinned. He looked over the various outfits his mate had laid out and tried to imagine what she would look like in each one. He found he liked the thought of her in hip huger jeans, surprising himself at the thought. The shirt that went with it was a simple, but most likely form fitting, dark green turtle neck. Such a simple outfit.. it looked like it was meant for a Muggle... but Draco couldn't deny that he thought it suited Tara.

"This one," He told her. "I want you to wear this one for the rest of tonight and again tomorrow."

"I have a different outfit planned for tomorrow, Malfoy," She interrupted him. Draco frowned but nodded and watched as Tara took the clothes and scurried to the loo to change. When she returned, the Malfoy heir felt his mouth go dry and his jaw drop. How such simple clothes had managed to hug each and everyone of his mate's curves was beyond him bu they did so very nicely... too much so. He shifted and thought about something else to counter the problem that was currently trying to grow between his legs at the sight. "Well? How do I look?" She asked, blushing a bit.

"Stunning," He told her after finding his voice again. He stood and strode forward, enveloping her in his arms and dragging her into a dizzying kiss. Tara clung to him, fearing that her knees would give out from the kiss. She made no move to stop him as he pressed her against the wall, his lips demanding more as they moved over her own. Tara let out a tiny whimper, her body shaking as his arms coiled around her, holding her against his body so she didn't collapse. Draco let his eyes close as the kiss continued, groaning lowly as Tara began to respond again, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer, deepen the kiss. Just when he thought he could get even more out of the kiss, a house elf popped into the room, startling the pair.

"Mistress sent me to tell you supper will be ready soon," It said in a meek voice when it saw the menacing look Draco was sending it. As soon as the message was delivered, the house elf left, leaving the teens annoyed and unwilling to continue their previous activity.

_I should be thankful. _Draco thought, holding Tara close. _If he hadn't shown up, who knows what would have happened... I cannot afford to lose control with her yet. _The girl in his arms began playing with his hair, dragging him back to reality. "I swear you have an unhealthy obsession with my hair," He teased lightly. Tara bit back a retort and simply smiled at him. "But honestly, you look absolutely stunning in this outfit, I rather think its my favorite."

"Not for long, I don't think," She giggled and this made Draco wonder what else she had hidden in those bags and boxes. Tara's smile fell as she studied the other Veela's face, worried when she saw he looked almost gray instead of the normal and almost radiant pale that his skin was. She saw the poorly hidden bags under his eyes and moved her hands, cupping his cheeks. "Draco, are you feeling alright?" Just the sound of her voice and hearing his first name fall from her lips made the Malfoy heir feel better. Veela needed to be in contact with their mates in order to stay healthy, it was especially so after they became bonded. Luckily, Draco and Tara didn't need as much physical contact just yet.

"I'm fine, mate," He murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry about it," Tara hesitated and nodded, hugging him close. He hated lying to her but he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth just yet. He wasn't ready. "Come, lets go have supper," He put on a smile and kept an arm around her waist as they walked.

"You are becoming more and more possessive of that girl as the days go by," Lucius commented upon their arrival. "Tara my dear, you look very nice this evening," He looked at her and Tara blushed happily.

"Thank you," She smiled. "If it weren't for Mrs. Malfoy, I doubt I would have these nice clothes," Narcissa smiled.

"My wife does have excellent taste in clothes," Lucius smiled at his wife. "Draco, take a note from your mate," The Malfoy heir blushed in anger. "You've been in your pyjama's all day."

"Excuse me for being too tired to care," He muttered. The pair sat down and ate, eventually relaxing and chatting with the two adults.

"Lucius, I suggest taking Draco out tomorrow, as Tara and I have already done our share of Christmas shopping," The older man nodded.

"I will be sure to do so," He told her. Narcissa smiled and continued eating. She watched as Tara cleared her plate and waited for dessert, obviously no longer shy about her sweet tooth. She watched as Draco snatched up a few chocolate treats and gave them to his mate, who took them happily. The girl obviously liked chocolate. It was a woman's best friend after all.

"Enough sweets," Draco chuckled, watching his mate pout. "Anymore and you won't be able to sleep," The girl pouted and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Draco had to tear his gaze away from her then and swallowed thickly.

"Goodnight you two," Narcissa smiled as the table cleared and they left. Draco apparated them into his room and sat on the bed, holding Tara close to him. Tara squirmed and got comfortable, resting against the Slytherin Prince with a smile.

"Can we please take a bath together?" Draco murmured, looking down at her.

"Yes," She answered almost automatically. Draco chuckled and carried her to the bathroom, setting her down only to draw the bath and add the oils and other such things. Making sure the glamour over his arm was still in place, he began taking his shirt off. Tara blushed and turned around, making him blink. Shrugging, Draco undressed and got into the bath, groaning as his tense muscles began to loosen.

"I'll keep my eyes closed," He told her, closing his eyes a moment later. Tara undressed as quickly as possible and got into the bath, facing Draco as she submerged herself enough that the bubbles covered her.

"You can open your eyes," She whispered. Silver met crystal blue and a smile broke out across the taller blonde's face. Tara suddenly found herself in his lap, back pressed firmly against his chest, arms coiled around her waist to hold her in place. "Stubborn arse," She muttered playfully. Draco merely smirked as he slowly washed her, something she rarely let him do. In a shocking turn of events, Tara turned, grabbed the wet cloth and lathered it up, her eyes locking with his. "Can I?" She asked, blushing.

"Yeah, go for it," He told her. Remaining as still as possible, Draco watched as Tara began to wash his upper body, a small blush still tinging her cheeks. She moved lower, towards his stomach and he tensed up, sucking in a sharp breath. Tara instantly stopped and looked up at him. She apologized and handed the cloth to him, turning so he could finish. Once he was done, he washed her hair and allowed her to do the same. He kept his eyes locked with her's the whole time, even though he was sorely tempted to let his gaze drop.

"All done," She smiled after rinsing his hair out. Draco thanked her and held her in his lap again, far too relaxed to get out just yet. He saw her face heat up and suddenly realized that she was pressed very firmly against him, her legs straddling his hips. This fact caused him to swear and groan when she moved, innocently brushing against him.

"Bloody hell.. Tara, stay still," He breathed out, trying to calm down. Tara looked at him, still blushing and nodded, staying still as he calmed his body. Once he was calm, he sighed and kissed his mate's head. "Sorry... it's just getting hard to control."

"I know," She whispered. "Perhaps we should get out?" Draco nodded and let her go. He closed his eyes and suddenly felt cold when Tara stood and got out. He waited for her to leave before getting out as well. Draining the tub, Draco dried off and whispered _Accio _to retrieve a fresh pair of pyjama's. Once he was dressed, he walked back into his room, instantly noticing that about half of the bags and boxes were now gone. Scoffing, Draco figured that the missing items were to be Christmas presents. His eyes scanned the room and found Tara standing by the large window, looking out at the full moon. Draco walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "It's beautiful," She whispered, leaning back against the Malfoy heir.

_But no where near as beautiful as you look at this moment. _Draco thought to himself. He looked at his mate and wanted the moment to last forever. Bathed in the silvery light of the moon, Tara seemed to glow, and her eyes seemed to shine brighter and clearer. "Come, lets get to bed, yeah? I would not put it past Mother to do exactly as she did this morning to get me up tomorrow," Tara giggled at the memory. Draco took her hand and brought her back to the bed, curling up with her under the thick covers. They kissed a few times before settling down and closing their eyes. Draco knew he had to tell her soon.. and he prayed that when he did, that Tara did not hate him for it.

* * *

><p>kai crazy: So what do you think? The next chapter is going to be cute, cuz its Christmas Eve and Christmas Day in chapter 7! See you then! Remember to R&amp;R!<p> 


	7. Gifts

kai crazy: Took me the last few hours to type this chapter and I have to say I'm quite proud of it! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do claim Tara and her family

* * *

><p>Tara awoke to a sound she was not sure how to describe. It was almost a crooning sound and it was soothing, close to her ear... it made her just want to continue sleeping.<p>

"Mate," That voice crooned in her ear and she sighed, curling closer to the source and its warmth. That's when the sound changed and turned into a trill that had her opening her eyes to look up. Draco looked down at her, his silver eyes shining with mirth when he saw her wild expression.

"You're an arse, Draco!" She hissed once she realized how early it was. "Don't croon and trill like that, you got me all bloody worried that something was wrong!" She smacked his shoulder and hid her face, upset.

"You're not a morning person are you?" She shook her head and curled up as Draco's arms wrapped around her again. "Father likes to get a head-start on these sorts of things," He continued. "So I decided to wake you up to say good-bye before I left with him for the day," This calmed Tara and allowed her to look up, eyes still hazy with sleep. Draco kissed her lips softly, pulling back before he could fall into the temptation that was his mate. "I'll see you when I get home. Do try and walk around, alright? I'm sure Mother would love to talk with you to pass the time. It'll keep you from being anxious."

"Why can't I just sleep until you return?" She mumbled.

"Because I said so," He kissed her again. "You can sleep until the sun is up. Then you have to get up... I checked and Mother charmed all the drapes and curtains to open when the sun is up." Tara groaned at this. "On the bright side, you get to wrap all those things you bought," This made her smile. "Now, be a good girl while I'm gone."

"I'm not a bloody child," She frowned at him.

"Yes, well you are my mate," He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, earning a mewl. "And you should listen to me," Tara frowned even more but let a small giggle erupt from her lips when Draco trailed his fingers down her sides. The Malfoy heir noted this and smirked. _I'll keep that in mind to use against her later. _He thought with a smirk. "Now back to sleep with you you whiny little prat."

"Shut it, Malfoy," She scowled and hugged him, reassuring herself that he would be back. Draco kissed her one last time before untangling himself from her and getting out of bed. He gave a small trill, a loving one that had his mate smiling as he closed the curtains for her. Once he changed his clothes and washed up a bit, he met his father downstairs.

"Do you have anything special in mind?" Lucius as him as they left the Manor.

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning.

"Do you plan on getting anything special to win over Tara?" Lucius re-phrased his words and Draco blanched a bit. He hadn't really thought it would be necessary.

"I haven't really thought about it that way," He sighed. "Stubborn thing won't tell me if there is much she would want. She probably got spoiled by Mother yesterday anyway."

"A Veela's mate needs to know that their Veela wants them to be happy," Lucius told him. "She needs to be shown that you will take care of her once you've bonded and a few gifts here and there will help you with that."

"She's happy enough just being with me," Draco told him stubbornly. Lucius fixed his son in a glare then and the boy scowled.

"Draco, do not assume you've won her over simply because she is drawn to you as you are to her. Yes, you are both Veela, but she is the submissive to you, which means as her dominant, you need to be able to prove that you can please her in any way you can. Gifts, little trinkets, anything you get her will mean something to her. You said she likes chocolate, yes?"

"Let me re-phrase that: she absolutely _loves _anything chocolate," Draco rolled his eyes. Personally, he couldn't bare the bitter-sweet taste of it but he would endure it for Tara if he needed to.

"Buy her some chocolate then," Lucius said. "Give it to her tonight as an early gift as a way of saying or showing what is to come of your courtship with her." Draco was soon smiling at the thought. Before this, he hadn't ever thought he would want to spend so much for someone but now he had Tara and he intended to do anything he could to keep her happy. "I see that you've come around to my ideals," Lucius smiled. "Shall we start shopping?"

"Yes, Father," Draco practically purred and Lucius knew his son was going to enjoy the little adventure a bit too much for his own good. Then again, he couldn't blame him. When he'd first met Narcissa, he had done everything in his power to make her happy and love him, whenever she rejected a gift he felt as though what he'd done wasn't enough and that she would hate everything he bought her. But just as quickly, Lucius would always buy her something else after he asked her many questions and found an item to match her tastes. He dare say that in his day, he certainly spoiled his wife. And he knew Draco would do no less than he to impress his mate. Soon the boy would be strutting around like a peacock displaying his feathers as he courted his mate! Lucius chuckled to himself at the thought. This holiday was to be an interesting one, he knew.

XxXxXx

Tara joined Narcissa in the family room and looked down at the mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Is there anything you would like to know?" The woman asked with a smile. "I know you yourself are Veela but that doesn't always prepare one for when their mate comes around."

"How did you put up with it?" She blurted before she could think.

"Put up with what?" Narcissa blinked and cocked her head to the side. Tara wet her lips and drank some cocoa before continuing.

"All of the things I know Draco will do to display himself to me. How did you put up with it?" Narcissa smiled at this.

"I just learned to bear with it," She told her. "Lucius always insisted on buying things for me and I almost always accepted them. He wanted nothing more than to please me but it does become overwhelming at times. Draco will want to make you happy by any means possible and right now, as you are unbonded, the only way for him to do so is by getting you gifts."

"What will happen if I reject any of them?" She felt her chest constrict as she asked the question.

"He will be slightly devastated at first and then even hate himself for not thinking things through before buying something that you did not fancy. After he gets over it he will swamp you with questions about more of your likes and dislikes and then go buy something else based on that. In time, you'll get used to it." Tara nodded and drank more cocoa.

"How... how did you handle his... advances?" Tara blushed as she asked this.

"My dear, even I do not remember that," Narcissa laughed softly. "At one time he tried to use the lure on me, which worked, and afterwords he hated himself for it. I was able to hold him off for a time but one does not simply deny a Veela what he wants," Tara flushed again, unsure if she could fight her own instincts in _that _department. She and Draco did not need the lure as they were both Veela but she would be damned if she gave into him this early on. "I'm sure you yourself are having trouble controlling your own urges around him?" Tara nodded quietly. "It's best to let yourself let go once in a while. Lucius was always frustrated when he held back for far too long."

"I'm afraid to lose control though," Tara admitted to her. She looked up when Narcissa laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "What if I can't stop...? What if I don't want to stop..?" Narcissa saw the terror in the young Veela's eyes and hugged her, careful of the mug in her hands.

"Draco knows when enough is enough," She told her. "You needn't worry about Draco taking things to far, he'll know that you're not ready." Tara nodded and smiled, more at ease now that she'd talked to Narcissa. "Perhaps you should let him indulge a little tonight?" Narcissa suggested with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I-indulge?" Tara squeaked out, her face turning cherry red.

"Let him take things a little further perhaps, let him know your boundaries," At this, the girl relaxed. "It's the only way you two can progress from here."

"I'll try," Tara fidgeted as Narcissa released her.

"Wear something that will catch his eye though," The woman smiled as Tara finished her cocoa, set the cup down and darted off, blushing. Tara made it back to Draco's room and sighed as she went to the closet and opened the door, smiling when she saw her clothes now hanging there. Malfoy Manor was certainly amazing, the closet was bigger than she remembered it being so one could only guess that it had expanded to accommodate Tara's clothing. With careful consideration, she looked through her new clothes, scrutinizing each outfit as she tried to pick out the perfect one.

_This one. _She thought, eying the clothes. She pulled out a knee-length black, flowing skirt and a halter top shirt that tied around her neck and left much of her back open. It was perfect. If Draco wanted her to bring her wings out, she wouldn't have to worry about tearing a brand new shirt. Giddy with excitement, Tara changed into the outfit and dashed downstairs to show Narcissa what she'd chosen.

"Well, you certainly look stunning," Narcissa told her, taking in her appearance now. Yes, Draco was certainly going to have a hard time controlling himself tonight.

"Do you think Draco will like it?" Tara whispered, worrying at her lip.

"My dear, he will love it," Narcissa assured. "Now, I'd hurry back to his room if I were you, I think the boys have returned," Tara squeaked and apparated back to Draco's room. Just as she did this, Lucius and Draco came through the front door, both smiling, pleased with what they'd accomplished that day. Most of the boxes and bags belonged to Draco, which quickly disappeared to most likely be hidden. Narcissa had already erected the tree in the family room and Draco noted that quite a few gifts now lay under it.

"Where's Tara?" He asked, wanting to take his mate into his arms after having been away from her so long.

"In your room," His mother told him. Without another word, he apparated and walked into the room, smiling.

"Mate?" He called out, closing the door. He looked around, worried when he didn't see her. His eyes wandered to the bathroom door as it opened and for a moment, he thought he would die of shock. There stood Tara in the most revealing thing he'd ever seen her wear and an adorable blush over her cheeks.

"Hello, Draco," She offered a shy smile. The taller Veela strode over to her after he'd shaken off the shock and dragged her close, marveling in the realization that he could touch her bare back. "Do you like it?" She asked, moving from his arms and spinning for him. Draco's jaw dropped as he watched her and he had to swallow before he began drooling at the sight.

"Like it?" He said, clearing his throat.

"You don't do you?" He saw her smile fall and her head fell.

"No.. I don't _like _it. I bloody fucking _love _it!" He coiled his strong arms around her and pulled her against him, crushing his lips down against hers. Tara gasped in surprise and met his kiss with her own fierceness that had both their heads spinning. Stumbling, the two found their way to the bed, lips still connected as they fell, Draco hovering over Tara as the kiss intensified. Tara followed Narcissa's advice and let her control over the situation slip a bit, parting her lips as Draco nipped and sucked at her lips, demanding entrance. The Slytherin Prince eagerly plunged his tongue into her mouth and plundered the now open space, exploring and memorizing. Tara's tongue shyly entered a losing battle with him and mewled into his mouth as Draco dominated the kiss.

The smaller blonde pulled back for air and moaned as her mate continued pressing persistent kisses to her jaw and corners of her mouth, demanding more of the sweet pleasure he'd been allowed to have. Tara wanted to indulge him, but at the moment, her mind was able to think rationally and she looked into Draco's eyes. The teen above her gave a small pout when he realized she would not indulge him again and tried a different tactic. He began to croon and purr at her, nuzzling her neck softly as he inhaled her scent. Tara gave a soft sound of her own and ran her fingers through his hair, playing with the silky strands as a trill started to fall from her lips. Then, Draco had another idea. Leaning close, the Malfoy heir began to sing, watching as his mates eyes became clouded and half-lidded. A Veela's song could also be used to seduce one's mate if they were fighting or resisting. In Tara's case, she simply did not know how to just _let go _and enjoy herself. By singing, Draco hoped to relax her enough that she would let him indulge more.

Tilting her head back, Tara let out a tiny trill, showing him that she trusted him enough to continue. The taller Veela felt his heart race and smiled, nibbling at her neck gently as he stopped singing. Draco crooned and nuzzled, tasting her skin with a smile. Her skin was so soft, like expensive silk, and the young heir would not deny that he wanted to feel more of it. Just as his hands found their way beneath her shirt, a house elf popped in, squeaking when she saw how Draco turned on her and snarled.

"Mistress says supper is ready," With that she left. Draco growled and looked at Tara, who was obviously out of her little trance and flinched. She did not look happy.

"You tried using the lure on me?" She said unhappily.

"I couldn't help it," He defended himself. "You know I would never do anything to you, right?" Tara hesitated and nodded. Draco decided he would give her a gift after dinner, to hopefully make up for his near mistake. "Come, let's go eat," Tara allowed him to hold her as they walked. Lucius pinned him with a glare when they arrived and he flinched inwardly. Yeah, he'd messed up this time... Without a word, he pulled out his mates chair and pushed it in once she was seated and sat beside her, shoulders squared as though he expected to be scolded. He ate silently, listening to the conversation between his mate and parents. Dessert was lighter than usual and Draco suspected he knew why though he didn't voice it. Once they left, Draco pulled her into his arms and crooned softly, so unlike him that he forced himself to stop. Tara frowned when he did so and he figured she liked when he did that. "I have something for you," He told her.

His gifts were already wrapped and under the tree but one was in his room.. he hoped Tara would like it. Making her sit on the bed, Draco scurried to find the box and smiled when he did. He hurried back to his mate and held it out, eyes pleading.

"Shouldn't I wait until tomorrow though?" She blinked curiously. He shook his head, whining almost though he swallowed the sound.

"Mate, please take it," He was almost begging now. "Please, this is important to me that you take it," Tara remembered Narcissa's words and sighed. She took the box and Draco's eyes lit up as he watched her. She slowly opened the wrapping and then opened the box, eyes widening. It was a box of her favorite assorted chocolates.

"You got this for me?" She looked at him, blue eyes wide. Draco nodded eagerly and watched as she picked up one of the chocolates and set the box on the bed. Taking a bite out of it, Tara groaned and smiled as she let it melt in her mouth. "Would you like to try it?" The other Veela made a face but nodded, knowing his doing so would please her. Leaning down, he let Tara press the sweet thing to his lips and he took it in slowly, eyes locked with hers as his lips brushed her fingers. Tara's face tinged softly as his tongue flicked out to lick her fingers clean. Draco let it melt and groaned at the taste. Leaning forward, he gently captured her lips and parted them with his tongue before the muscle darted into her mouth.

_Merlin... I think I love this taste. _He thought as he tasted the chocolate and Tara on his tongue now. Pulling back, Draco smiled at his mate whose face was cherry red again. Reaching over, he closed the box of sweets and levitated it over to his desk and cleared away the wrapping as he got onto the bed with Tara. The girl scooted away from him, still wary about earlier. Draco's heart dropped when she did this. Had she not accepted his apology as he thought she had? Had he done something else to upset her? He watched as she lay on her stomach, arms folded in front of her as her chin rested on the makeshift pillow. "Mate?" He looked at her, eyes drawn to the expanse of skin on her back.

"Give me a nice shoulder rub and I might forgive you," He knew she was smiling even if he couldn't see her face and growled playfully.

"You'd damn well better forgive me," He muttered as he moved and sat beside her. Brushing her hair aside, Draco put his hands on her shoulders, electricity racing through his veins as he touched the bare skin for something other than to wash her. Letting out a slow breath, Draco began to knead the the muscles beneath the silky skin until they relaxed and his mate groaned happily. Testing his luck, the taller Veela moved his hands, rubbing at the back of her neck to make her gasp and shiver, her fingers digging into the duvet. With a grin, he moved down, carefully avoiding the spot he knew would trigger the release of her wings. Now working on her lower back, Draco found himself drinking in her vulnerable form, Before he could stop himself, he leaned down, hands pinning her as he pressed his lips to her neck, pressing kisses down the length of her spine. Tara shivered and shook, panting as she tried to stay in control.

Annoyed by this, Draco pressed a few spots and rubbed, watching as her wings emerged. Tara was about to protest when a shocked trill fell from her lips. Draco was touching her wings... rubbing softly at them.. stroking until he knew it would drive her crazy. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body with each touch he administered to her wings and she soon heard a sound.. someone was moaning. Then she realized that it was her... she was the one moaning so loudly. Draco didn't stop, he was fascinated by the sight of his mate's wings. He knew he was basically torturing her with small jolts of pleasure but to a Veela, touching the wings of ones mate was as close as they could come to sex. If he'd marked her, he could add to the pleasure she was feeling but he knew she wasn't ready for that and simply settled for touching her wings.

"Draco, please..." She begged, moaning softly, face flushed. Her body was writhing as he kept touching and she couldn't help herself as she gave a loud, pleased trill. After having had his fill of touching her wings, Draco stopped and whispered soothingly to his flustered mate. She retracted them and curled up, embarrassed that he could make her want so badly by just touching her wings like that. She'd moaned and cried out for him so easily, he could make her come undone with just a simple touch. She didn't want to think about how easily he could please her in other ways.

"Want to take a bath?" Draco asked, cupping her cheek softly. With a shy nod, he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He set her on her feet and drew the bath, adding the usual oils. "Can.. I undress you?" Tara's face burst with color and she took a breath as though to yell at him. "I'll look only at your face, I swear," He locked eyes with her and she slowly nodded. Stepping closer, Draco kept his eyes locked with Tara's as he reached around her to undo her top. With a shaking breath, he let her take it off and only then took the time to realize she had no bra on. Swatting the thought aside, Draco tugged at her skirt, letting it pool around her ankles and tugged at her panties, letting them do the same. Closing his eyes, he let her move and get into the bath. He quickly undressed and joined her, somehow willing his erection to soften before he pulled Tara into his arms. "Did you like your treat?" He spoke of the chocolate, back rub and what he'd done to her wings.

"Yes but... the pleasure... its not something I'm used to with you," She struggled with her words. "I wanted to let you indulge but I did not realize you would go so far."

"Did I cross a line?" He asked, alarmed. Had he yet again upset her?

"Yes... but I will forgive you," She turned and gave him a smile over her shoulder. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and nuzzled her, dropping a kiss atop her head. "It was my own fault after all."

"Never blame yourself," Draco told her. "It was just as much your fault as it was mine, I should have known better." Tara nodded and they remained silent throughout the rest of the bath. Draco again closed his eyes, letting her get out and go dress before he followed. He took a potion out from under the sink and poured it down his throat, grimacing at the taste but sighed and dressed. Tara was already laying in bed, wearing what looked like a silk button up and matching pants. She liked silk... he smiled to himself, crooning again. The outfit confirmed his beliefs and assured him she would like most if not all of the things he'd gotten her. "Goodnight," He whispered, climbing into bed and curling around her.

"Goodnight," She whispered back, curling against him. Both fell into sleep quickly, excited for the next day.

XxXxXx

Tara awoke to find Draco staring down at her with wide, excited silver eyes.

"Merry Christmas," He whispered.

"Merry Christmas," She whispered back. Draco smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Mother and Father are up and waiting for us," He told her excitedly. Tara couldn't help but think about how much he reminded her of a small child at the moment. Not waiting for her to speak, Draco pulled her into his arms and apparated to the family room. Narcissa and Lucius smiled when they saw the two bed ragged teens, still in their pyjama's appear before them.

"Malfoy tradition calls for the the gifts to be handed out by the head of the family," Lucius began. "Certain gifts will be handed to loved ones by their respective lover," Draco smiled widely, unable to contain his joy. Lucius brought the chair closer to the tree and picked up the first gift, levitating it to Draco. It was from his mother. "We wait until each person has at least one gift in their hand before opening," He told Tara. She nodded and smiled, though she whined at Draco to let her sit in a chair of her own. He pouted and let her do so. Lucius continued handing out gifts, though he was shocked to find that quite a few remained under the tree. Most were for Tara, that fact did not surprise him as much. Several were marked to Draco and even then, a few were marked to himself and Narcissa. Tara opened her gifts one by one, in awe as she did so. The Malfoy's were so kind, treating her like their own like this. She found a few gifts addressed to her from her parents and smiled when she opened them.

Narcissa had given her quite a few items of jewelry and clothing, all of which were of fine taste and quite expensive no doubt. Lucius had gotten her a stack of books, to help in school and other such area's. She'd even gotten a book written entirely about Veela! She herself had gotten the patriarch and matriarch of the family fine, expensive robes that she'd seen Narcissa eying as they shopped and for that, the woman loved her. The girl never ceased to amaze her since she set foot in the Manor. Once all the main gifts were opened it was time to hand out the others. Draco wanted to go last, puffing his chest out a bit and holding back the urge to spread his wings. Tara thought the gifts that Lucius gave to Narcissa were sweet and the gifts the woman gave her husband just as so. It was soon Tara's turn to give her gifts to Draco and all she could hear was her own heart thrumming in her ears. She levitated them to him one by one, watching as he eyed them with uncontainable excitement.

Narcissa and Lucius watched as Draco opened them, purring and crooning as he did so. She'd gotten him some robes of the finest material and rings of the purest kind as he seemed to cherish the items. But the one gift that seemed to stop his heart and breathing was a book. A brand new copy of _Pride and Prejudice... _He couldn't have asked for anything more when he saw it. Grabbing Tara, Draco planted his lips on hers in a passion filled kiss that had even his parents blushing. When he released her, he was smiling stupidly and not caring what he looked like. With a look of pure adoration, Draco retrieved his gifts for her one by one and would not let her have another until she opened the one currently in her hands. Draco had gone out of his way to buy her anything he knew would please her to any extent. From simple things like socks that were charmed to keep ones feet warm no matter what to a cloak that would change shape and texture depending on the situation in which it was worn. He'd gotten her simple bracelets charmed to protect her from most hex's and curses and rings that would form a shield when thrown into the air and infused with the wearer's magic. The whole time, he kept his eyes on her face, watching for any sign she might dislike or reject one of his gifts.

He'd gotten her quite a few shirts and gowns of the finest silk that made Tara shiver when she touched them. The cool material always had that affect on her. He crooned and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Now you've really spoiled me," She laughed, reaching out to stroke his cheek. Draco leaned into the touch, his eyes never leaving hers as a trill burst forth from his lips. Before he knew it, he was singing an old Veela song meant to show happiness. Lucius and Narcissa smiled as they listened, glad that their son was so happy. Tara let a small trill out and laughed before she too joined in the song, mixing her voice with his own. When the song ended, they were both smiling in a goofy manner. Draco crooned again, happy as could be. Tara was happy and that meant the world to him at the moment.

"Alright you two, lets clean up so you two can take a bath and get dressed," Lucius broke through the spell that seemed to have the two locked in a trance. They both blushed and helped clean up, their gifts disappearing to their room. Once this was done, they scurried upstairs and smiled at each other. Draco was silent as they bathed, there was no way to express how he felt with words at the time. Letting Tara get out, he soaked a bit longer, enjoying the relaxing warmth. Soon, he too got out and dressed in a pair of dress slacks and button up. He looked up when he was done and his eyes would have dropped from his head had they been able to. Tara stood before him wearing a red skirt trimmed with white, barely reaching her knees and stripped stockings. She wore a red cropped jacket with the sleeves trimmed in the same white as the skirt and a fur trimmed hood. She also wore a Santa hat, tilted to the side on her head. The adorable blush on her cheeks only added to the appearance. The whole outfit hugged her splendidly, in ways that made Draco shift as he stood staring.

"W-well?" She whispered, looking at him under her lashes.

"You are torturing me, mate, bloody hell.." He murmured, groaning. "Outfits like that will lead to what happened last night," He pointed out, though his words were forced and his mouth felt like a desert at the moment.

"Maybe that's the point," Her voice held a challenge and it was one Draco was eager to step up to. With a low growl, Draco pulled his shirt off and let his wings burst forth, spreading them wide for Tara to see. He saw her eyes widen and smirked as he folded them, stalking towards her. "Maybe I want what happened to happen again," She breathed, looking into his eyes.

"What my mate wants, she shall get," He growled. He made sure the door was locked and got onto the bed with her, kissing her fiercely. Tara whimpered at the sudden aggressiveness and put her hands on his shoulders, almost as though to push him off. Furious at the thought of her doing that, Draco reached to grab her hands, stopping when she felt him grip his shoulders and respond to the kiss. Purring deep in his chest, Draco continued the kiss, his wings fanning out to cover them as the passion began to build. Trailing from her mouth, the taller Veela found her neck and nipped, shuddering when she cried out happily. With a small croon, he easily flipped her over and found the zipper at the back of the jacket. He vaguely wondered if it was designed specially for Veela but cast the thought aside as he unzipped it, baring her back to him. Folding his wings, Draco moved aside and rubbed at a certain spot, smiling when her wings burst forth. Greedy fingers moved and danced over the wings, silver eyes drinking in each shiver of his mates body as he touched her wings.

His fingers continued to explore the feathery appendages, his touches more confident than the night before. Reaching down, Draco stroked the base of one of her wings and earned a scream. Tara's body jolted and writhed, hands clawing at the duvet, her blue eyes wild. The base of a Veela's wings was incredibly sensitive and the reaction to having ones mate touch said spot was always different. Draco stroked the spot some more, fairly sure that if he continued, Tara would be a writhing mass by the time he finished. Tara trilled loudly and screamed in pure pleasure, unable to hold back any sounds as the Malfoy heir continued. She blushed as she imagined how she must have looked. A writhing mass under Draco's hands, moaning and whimpering like some bitch in heat. She couldn't help it though. Draco's touch did things to her, made her want, made her _need_ so badly that should couldn't stop him. She felt her skirt riding up due to her movements and whimpered, trying to let Draco know that she was feeling uncomfortable now. With great reluctance, the other Veela ceased his actions and helped her to sit up.

"Tara? Tara, look at me," He murmured, framing her face as she curled against him. He was glad the jacket stayed in place for once. Clouded, glassy blue eyes found intense silver and she tried to croon for him. "Did I go too far again?" He asked her, praying he had not. After a tense few moment's she shook her head and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Why did you want me to stop then? It was obvious you liked what I was doing." Tara was silent, still catching her breath. "Did you think I might lose control?" His voice lowered, almost growling. She knew he would never hurt her, the Veela in him would not allow it. His heart dropped when she nodded but he could not blame her. He had been close to just jumping her and doing what he wanted. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the knowledge that Tara might hate him for it. "I wanted to, yes, but I thought better of it," He admitted.

"So I am not the only one still holding onto control," She chuckled weakly. Her wings twitched and Draco's eyes darted towards the movement. He crooned and trilled, his fingers aching to touch the wings again. "Maybe.. I should change..." She said, almost unhappily.

"If you wish to," He grumbled. Retracting her wings, Tara wiggled from his arms and went to find something else to wear. She found a pair of jeans and a form fitting turtle neck and went to change quickly. Draco couldn't help but stare and laugh though when a polka dot bra suddenly floated out of her trunk and into the bathroom. "Nice choice," He snorted when she returned. Tara blushed heavily at the comment and Draco merely laughed, getting up to pull her into a hug. "You feeling okay now?"

"Yes," She mumbled, nuzzling against his bare chest. She inhaled his scent and her eyes fluttered. "You've tortured and teased me the last two days, I think it's my turn," She was serious and Draco knew it. Without a word, he laid on the bed, head resting on his arms. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he felt the bed dip slightly under Tara's weight. "Ready?" She crooned, placing a hesitant kiss on his shoulder.

"Yes," He breathed out. Tara's fingers danced over his back, smiling at the goosebumps that rose on his flesh from the small touches. She found his wings and danced her fingers over them lightly as they started to fan out for her. Trailing her fingers over the thin bones, she smiled when a low sound rumbled in Draco's chest. Her fingers continued to explore over his wings, making the teen shiver and gasp, gritting his teeth as he fought back desire. Blunt nails running across his lower back brought him crashing back to reality and he let out a heady moan, his body tightening. Tara didn't miss this as her delicate fingers found the bases of his wings and rubbed. Draco felt like he'd been struck by lightning as his breath escaped him and white crossed his vision. Tara crooned and giggled at the reaction she got and continued, making the great Draco Malfoy come undone with a few simple touches. Tara enjoyed the feeling she got from doing this.

The male Veela cried out and moaned as his mate continued, nails beginning to grow into claws as he gripped the duvet. He was hard and it hurt, especially with his pants continuously rubbing against his aching erection. Tara probably had no clue what this was doing to him.. but he had a good idea of what he'd done to her. She still reeked of arousal. It was driving him crazy to not just give in and go with his instincts. Pleasure ripped through his body and he cried out, unknowingly letting out a trill of pleasure as white crossed his vision again. Oh Merlin... this was about to get out of control... When Draco gave her no reason to stop or showed any discomfort, Tara continued, purring all the while. It was not long before Draco gave a roar and writhed helplessly. Tara immediately drew her hands back, staring, wide eyed at her mate. It was only when he settled down that she dare to speak.

"Draco...?" She whispered and reached out to touch his arm. Draco turned his head and looked at her, wide eyed, his face turning red. Fearing he was mad, Tara shrank away, eyes downcast as she whimpered. She knew he would not hurt her but she still feared that he would scold her or something. Pushing himself up, Draco grimaced at the mess now in his pants. He ignored it though as he looked at his mate's trembling form and relaxed.

"Mate," He crooned softly, purring, trying to coax her back towards him. Slowly, Tara moved closer, eyes wide. "I'm not mad at you, in fact, I am quite happy."

"What.. do you mean?" Dear god... Tara was so innocent some times.

"You gave me a pleasure unlike anything I've had in the past," He purred deep in his chest, smiling. Tara took a moment to process his words and remembered something her parents had one time told her about the touch to a Veela's wings and the pleasure it caused. Her face turned pink as she thought about it and looked at Draco who had a goofy smile plaster on his face.

"You mean I – I caused you to...?" She squeaked when he nodded. "I honestly didn't know that that would happen!" She hid her face and whined.

"It's quite alright," He chuckled, rubbing her back. "Tara, you made me happy, there's nothing wrong with that. I hope in time I can make you this happy," Her whole face turned bright red at the suggestion. "Call this practice if you will," He laughed. "And I thoroughly enjoyed it." Tara grumbled and nuzzled into him, calming down.

"You should go change," She whispered. "I wish to go outside and be in the snow."

"Spoiled prat," He grinned.

"Yes well, blame yourself for spoiling me," She grinned back. With a laugh, Draco let her go and found a new pair of pants and boxers to change into. Once changed, he grabbed a warm coat and got one for his mate as well. Smiling, they got their boots on and went outside. Tara let go of his hand and ran into the snow, laughing like a little child. Smiling, Draco watched her, barely noticing as she formed a few snowballs. "Hey, Malfoy!" She called out and he snapped out of his daze. Just as he did, he was hit in the face with a snowball. He heard his mate laughing and snorted as he retaliated. Soon, it was a full blown snowball fight between them as they laughed and dodged, using magic at times to gain an advantage. This lasted until they were called in for lunch. They ate quickly and went back to Draco's room to change into warmer clothes.

"Let's take a nap," Draco yawned, holding Tara once they'd changed. The girl nodded, feeling drowsy as well. The two curled up for the rest of the afternoon, tired from all the mornings excitement.

XxXxXx

At supper, Tara received one last surprise from the Malfoy's.

"Hello, dear," Aria smiled and watched her daughters eyes widen. Tara tore away from Draco and ran to her parent's barely noticing the pain when her skin brushed theirs. Draco however, was having a hard time controlling his urge to tear his mate away from them and hold her in his arms. He resisted though, as he knew this was something she needed.

"Since our families will be joined at some point, we decided to invite your family for Christmas dinner," Lucius spoke up. "Now, I suspect all of us are starving, so lets not dally," Everyone agreed and headed for the dining room. Tara sat next to Draco, who held her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Her parents talked with Draco and she was glad they liked him, otherwise it would have upset her. And it seemed like all the adults got along just fine as well. If someone were to walk in, they would think that they were one big, happy family at first glance. But they were still quite a ways from being that.

"Remember to write us when you go back to school," Tyler reminded his daughter, kissing her head quickly to avoid bringing her pain. Tara nodded and hugged her parents as they left.

"Are you happy?" Draco asked as they walked back to his room.

"Yes, very happy," She gave him a brilliant smile. Draco wanted to lock her up and keep her all to himself when he saw that smile. It filled him with a kind of warmth that could not be explained.

"Good," He growled, pleased. Tara kissed his cheek and grabbed some clothes when they got to his room. Both were still exhausted from earlier to really care enough to bathe. They would simply have to do so in the morning. She came back wearing one of Draco's shirts and one of her new pyjama pants. This had the Malfoy heir smiling as he went to change. Her wearing his clothes again was a good thing, meant she was accepting him in her own little way. Once changed, he curled up with her in bed, making a silent decision as he waited for sleep to take him.

_Come New Years Eve... I'll tell her. _He decided. That was his final thought before he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>kai crazy: I didn't think this chapter would ever end! Anyway, I hope you liked it~ Cuz things are about to become a lot more crazy come next chapter! Remember to plz R&amp;R!<p> 


	8. Lovers Spat

kai crazy: Here's chapter 8! Tara and Draco have a bit of a fight and finally Harry shows up! I've realized I made a mistake in the beginning but I can't really fix it now :/ too far into the story. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.

* * *

><p>The next few days were peaceful for the pair as they usually kept to themselves, locked up in Draco's room. Tara however, was becoming increasingly more annoyed with Draco's insistent touching and how he rarely let her stray from his side.<p>

"Draco, stop touching me!" She finally snapped. The young Veela looked at his mate, eyes wide as he watched her. "I'm tired of it! Always, always touching me! I realize that you might need to or something but I'm tired of how you've been acting lately. And don't give me some shite about how Veela's need to be in contact with their mates! The fact remains that we have not bonded yet, you should not need to touch me this much!"

"Tara, what's wrong with you?" Draco scowled at her, not liking her sudden attitude.

"You're what's wrong, Malfoy!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. The Slytherin Prince reached out to touch her arm, anything to calm her down but Tara jumped away from him, standing away from his hand.

"No, enough with the touching!" She yelled at him. She went to the closet and started to look through her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded, not liking where this was going. Tara didn't answer as she flicked her wand, changing clothes instantly. She pulled out the cloak he'd gotten her and put it on before turning to look at him. "Where are you going?" His anger began to rise as he stood up.

"I'm leaving," She snapped at him. "I need time to myself, which is something I certainly haven't gotten around here!"

"You can't leave!" Draco's eyes widened.

"Bollocks! Just watch me!" In the blink of an eye, she was gone. Draco's anger rose to a level it had not reached in years. He let out a furious screech as his body began to change into that of its Veela form. His wings emerged and his features began to change, feathers growing from his arms and his hands turning into claws. Lucius burst into the room, eyes narrowed when he saw his son in nearly his full Veela form. Draco let his magic lash out angrily, forcing Lucius to form his wings to protect himself from the onslaught of his son's unrestrained magic.

"Draco! What's happened?" He hissed, looking at the enraged boy.

"Tara left!" He trilled loudly, angrily. "She left the Manor, Father!" Lucius' eyes widened when he said this. That shouldn't have been possible at all.

"Impossible, I've put wards around the house preventing anyone from leaving or entering without myself or your mother." Lucius told him in a low voice.

"Well she did!" Draco snapped, lashing out again. "I've got to find her!"

"Calm down first, going outside in your Veela form would not be wise," The Malfoy heir looked at him and relented, calming down as best he could. "Go, find her quickly, your mother and I will follow shortly." Draco nodded and was suddenly gone. Lucius ran a pale hand through his hair and retracted his wings just as Narcissa arrived.

"What's going on?" She asked, eyes wide when she didn't see the children.

"Tara some how got past the Manor's wards," He told her. "She and Draco must have had a small row or something, he was awfully upset."

"I could tell," She nodded. "What will we do? We cannot let her wander by herself."

"Draco has already left to go after her," He told her. "I've promised that we would help in the search," Narcissa nodded. "If any of the other Death Eaters find her... it could mean trouble."

"We cannot dally then," Narcissa said. "Let's hurry," Lucius nodded and followed his wife.

XxXxXx

Tara hugged the cloak to her body tightly as she walked about, still muttering under her breath. She needed time away from Draco, time away from the Manor, she felt suffocated there. She wasn't ready to submit to Draco and his will, which was one of the reason's she was holding off on the bonding between them. Tara kept her head down and tried her best to avoid bumping into anyone but emotions and magic swirled around her, emitting off of people around her and entering her mind. Ever since she was little, Tara had an odd ability to sense a persons emotions, an Empath if you will, and she'd since learned to control the ability. But it was times like these when she had little or no control that she found herself going absolutely mad. The power was rare in common witches and wizards but even more so in Veela as they were already sensitive to many things. Many Veela who had this power often lost their minds. Lost in her thoughts, she barely saw where she was going and ended up colliding with someone who seemed to be in quite a hurry. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Sorry about that," The boy grunted. He adjusted his glasses and looked at her, his own green eyes widening. "Tara Savage? What're you doing out here?" Tara looked to see Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley with him.

"Just... out walking," She forced herself to say. Harry helped her up and she forced back a trill of pain at the contact. Of all the days she could forget her gloves...

"It's dangerous to be out here," Hermione scolded her. "I thought for sure you'd be back at the castle."

"And put up with Snape and the others? No bloody way, not this time," She snorted, brushing herself off.

"I didn't know you lived in these parts," Ron piped up.

"I... don't..." She sighed.

"What're you doing so far from home? You're parents must be worried sick," Hermione fretted.

"No, they know I'm here," She assured. "I'm staying with a friend," Well, it was partially true.

"Really? Who?" Harry looked down at her. "Did you get shorter?"

"I think she did, mate," Ron laughed. "I thought you're supposed to grow over the summer, not shrink! Someone curse you or something?"

"Nothing like that," She blushed gently.

"You came into your inheritance, didn't you?" Hermione asked. Tara looked away and nodded. "Oh my god, Tara, that's amazing! What's it like?"

"Not very fun," She winced at the memory. "You can't tell anyone I'm here... or about my inheritance."

"What are you?" Harry asked, obviously confused.

"A pure-blood," She spat, not wanting to tell them.

"You can tell us the truth you know," Hermione smiled. "Its not like we're the bad guys or anything," Tara looked at her and sighed.

"Veela," She whispered. Ron and Hermione's eyes widened and Harry had a confused look on his face.

"What's a Veela?" He asked.

"A magical creature with incredible beauty and power," Hermione told him. "In human guise anyway," Tara blushed a bit. She'd never thought of herself as beautiful or powerful. "Once they come into their inheritance, their power begins to show and they have visions as they change, showing them their mate."

"Mate?" Harry's eyebrow quirked a bit.

"Yes, they have destined mates," Hermione nodded. "It's said that if a Veela cannot find its mate or if their mate rejects them, the Veela often fall into madness or beg for death even," Ron's eyes widened.

"I know you're Slytherin and all but I'd hate to see you go mad, Tara," He told her. "You're one of the nicer ones in that lot."

"Thanks," She smiled sheepishly.

"So, have you found your mate?" Hermione asked, acting much like Pansy had.

"Yes," She whispered.

"Well, who's the lucky bloke?" Ron asked with a grin.

"I can't tell you," She smiled and Ron gave a pout along with Hermione. "Sorry, but it's a bit of a secret," She laughed. The group nodded and smiled, relaxing a bit. "How goes your journey, Potter?"

"We're getting closer," He told her. Tara knew of his quest and the Horcuxes and in truth, she hoped he succeeded. Voldemort would surely destroy her and the rest of the Veela if he were to defeat Harry.

"I wish you luck finding the remaining ones," She smiled softly. At that moment, a large, sinister wave of anger washed over her and she flinched.

"Tara, are you alright?" Hermione asked, seeing her flinch.

"Yeah..." She whispered. "Just felt a huge wave of anger," The brunette nodded. _And I know exactly who its coming from... _Her mate was furious, she could tell, but he wouldn't hurt her if and when he found her, it would be impossible. "You guys fancy a drink and some food?" The three looked relieved when she asked.

"But everyone is looking for us," Harry sighed. "It'd be impossible for us to do so without being spotted."

"Not when you have connections like mine," Tara grinned. Making sure the group wouldn't be bothered, Tara led them to a nearby pub and entered, effectively scaring off anyone who would tattle on her new friends. Motioning, she brought them inside where the manager himself served them, glad to see that the Chosen One was alive and well.

"Why aren't you ratting us out?" Ron asked him.

"I'm on your side," He told them. "No way do I want You-Know-Who in power," He nodded and wandered off.

"So, what's your mate like?" Hermione asked, giddy with curiosity.

"He's.. handsome, intolerably snarky at times," She laughed at her own words. "He can be incredibly sweet though, and he likes to show off."

"As I've read, Veela don't often let their mates wander on their own," The brunette pointed out. "They are possessive of what's theirs and won't stand for anyone else to touch their mate."

"Yes, you're right," Tara nodded. "He and I have not made the bond yet," She blushed softly. "You see, my mate and I are both Veela," Hermione's eyes widened. "It makes it even worse... or should I say better?" She smiled lightly.

"Oh, Tara, he's going to show off like a peacock for you," She laughed. "Has he done the whole get you everything that will please you deal?"

"Yes, for Christmas actually," She giggled. "He sat there like a puppy while I opened his gifts."

"Did you reject any?" Ron butted in.

"What would happen if she did?" Harry asked, still trying to catch onto the conversation.

"He would have been horribly depressed," Hermione said. "And then tried to make up for it with more gifts that would please her."

"No, I didn't reject any of his gifts," Tara laughed. "They were all marvelous and thoughtful," In fact, she wore one of the bracelets he'd given her. She held up her hand and smiled, showing them the simple thing. "This deflects most charms and curses," The group gaped at this.

"Well, that certainly was a thoughtful gift, and useful too," Harry told her. He sipped at his butterbeer, smiling.

"You know, I've never heard a Veela sing before," Hermione began. "I've read that Veela have beautiful singing voices, is it true?"

"Very true," Tara smiled at her. "Would you like to hear?" The group nodded eagerly. Tara smiled, glad she could sing for other people. Even though she told people she hated to, it was a lie. She loved to sing for people, especially since it calmed them down. She took a deep breath and began to sing, watching the expressions on her friends' faces as she did so. They all closed their eyes and listened, smiling. Anyone still left in the pub stopped talking to listen to the young Veela, a calm expression on their faces. When Tara stopped and opened her eyes, she smiled, warmth spreading through her as everyone began to clap.

"That was amazing!" Harry told her. "You should have been in choir," Tara blushed at the comment.

"I don't often sing in front of other people," She told him. "And especially not when its a Veela song."

"Even your normal singing voice is beautiful," Hermione gushed. "I envy you for that, I wish I could sing like you."

"Yeah, me too," Ron muttered. Hermione smacked him across the back of his head and he muttered. "Sorry." Tara laughed at the antics and smiled, enjoying herself for once. She felt the wave of anger again and shuddered.

_He's getting closer. _She thought, sipping at her drink. Letting go of her control over her ability, Tara allowed the calm emotions swirling around the pub to enter her and sighed blissfully. Once they finished their meal, Tara paid for it and smiled, telling them it was her treat. They left the pub and the blonde immediately felt a wave of terror surge through her. It was so strong that it had her mind reeling and the world around her spinning.

"Tara?" Harry reached out and held her steady, luckily grabbing her shoulders. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just had a big surge of emotions hit me," She whispered. It hit her again and she trembled, knee's weak. Hermione's hand shot out before she could think and grabbed Tara's hand to stop her from falling when Harry let her go. Tara, shocked, let out a scream, trilling in pain as she jerked away from the brunette.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what'd you do?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

"Oh god, Tara, I'm so sorry!" She squeaked. "I shouldn't have done that!"

"What just happened?" Harry asked, looking at Tara who was trembling and holding her hand like it was injured.

"Veela, after coming into their inheritance, become very intolerable to the touch of other people," Hermione explained. "Anyone who touches them aside from their mate will cause the Veela pain. But its only skin contact that will cause pain, that's why when Harry touched her it didn't hurt her." She looked at Tara, worried. "Did... did you Trill?" Ashamed, the blonde nodded, biting her lip.

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked.

"It could be," Hermione said. "If she trilled, and it was one of pain I bet, then her mate will have heard it... he'll come to protect her since he will believe we hurt her."

"You guys have to leave!" Tara told them, eyes wide in fear. "If he comes here then you'll be in danger!"

"No, we'll stay and explain that it was an accident," Harry told her. Tara decided he was either brave or stupid. A Veela's wrath was not to be taken lightly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," She whispered, eyes downcast. She felt the wave of mixed emotions before he appeared and when he did, she was pulled behind the group as they whipped out their wands.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry growled at the taller male. They obviously hadn't made the connection yet. Draco's eyes darted about and finally found Tara behind the group.

"I'm here for what's mine," He snapped. Ron, surprisingly, was the first to get what he said and gaped at Tara.

"Blimey, Tara, why didn't you tell us earlier!" He gasped, looking between her and Draco.

"I didn't want you to be upset," She whispered, knowing how the three felt about her mate.

"If you'd told us straight out, we wouldn't have had such a reaction," Hermione told her in a soft voice. "He can't be all that bad if he's your mate," Tara gave her a weak smile.

"Which one of you made her trill?" Draco snapped at them, upset.

"I did, but it was an honest mistake," Hermione admitted.

"You filthy mud-blood! How dare you touch her!" Draco stalked forward and stopped when Tara put herself between them.

"It was an accident, Draco," She told him. "I was about to collapse because of _your _unrestrained emotions flaring all over the place," Draco gave her a look and backed down.

"You're an Empath?" He asked, tilting his head. "How are you still sane, mate?"

"I've had years of practice," She muttered. He nodded and looked at the group, unsure of what to do now.

"Are you going to tattle on us, Malfoy?" Ron snorted. Tara gave the red head a look. "What? Just asking."

"You guys kept her safe, right?"

"Well, in a way, yes," Harry nodded. "She saved our hides though, but we looked out for her after we found out she was a Veela and had a mate. Though we did not know it was you."

"I guess I should thank you then," All three teens' jaws dropped. "Keeping her safe when I couldn't means a lot to me. I'd never forgive myself if she'd gotten hurt."

"A Veela is bound to protect its mate," Hermione sighed. "Why was she out here on her own in the first place? I know you couldn't have just let her waltz around."

"The little prat took off," He snorted. "We got into a bit of a row back at the Manor and she somehow got past the wards to get out here."

"You two got into a fight?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Possessive here wouldn't leave me alone or give me any space," Tara gave Draco a glare.

"It's my nature, mate," He growled.

"It's good to give her some space, Malfoy," Hermione cut in before they could start an argument. "Since you two aren't bound to each other yet, she needs her space, no matter how much you might hate it. Not all Veela are ready to just settle down when they meet their soul mate."

"These are dark times, Granger," Draco reminded her. "I need to keep her safe."

"I understand but still, don't just keep her locked up," She scolded. "Girls don't like it," Tara gave her a smile.

"Fine," He growled out. He looked at Tara then who shied away from him. "If you ever pull a stunt like this again, I swear I'm making sure you stay at the Manor and not at school." Tara pouted and he smirked. "Granger, you mind taking Tara back towards the Manor? I'm sure Mother and Father are looking for her. I've got to talk with these two quick," It was obvious to the brunette that the matter was not one he wanted Tara to know and nodded. She led the shorter Veela away, out of hearing range.

"What's the deal, Malfoy?" Harry asked, wand at his side.

"I can't do it anymore," He sighed. "I'm sick, Potter, the potions are wearing off..."

"What're you talking about?" He looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

"I've been lying to Tara... which isn't something I'm really supposed to do," He flinched a bit.

"Veela get really sick and go mad if they lie to their mate for too long," Ron told his friend. "What have you been lying about? Or rather... what secret have you kept from her?"

"The Dark Mark," He bit out. "I haven't told her and it's killing me."

"Just tell her then," God, Potter could be so stupid.

"I can't just tell her you twit!" He hissed out, clenching his fists. "It's not that simple... I don't want her to hate me."

"Its impossible for her to hate you, Malfoy," Ron snorted. "Sure her human part could but the Veela half could never hate you."

"That's the problem," He muttered. "I don't want any part of her to hate me. Human or Veela..."

"Just talk to her about it then," Harry told him. "I'm sure if you just talk it over then I'm positive she'll be able to see past you having kept it from her."

"I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard out of you, Potter," Draco grinned.

"So what will you do now?" Ron asked. "You know we're here and you are a Death Eater after all."

"You helped my mate, for that I'm thankful," He looked at the boy. "I have no reason to turn you over to the Dark Lord," He saw Harry's eyes widen behind his glasses.

"So you're letting us go?" Ron asked slowly.

"Must I spell it out, Weasley?" He raised an aristocratic eyebrow. The red head grumbled and looked down. "I'm sure my parents will be just as thankful to Granger for bringing Tara back. I dare say... you have our support."

"Are you saying you've changed sides?" Harry asked warily.

"I suppose I am," He smirked. "But lets keep that between us shall we? We still need to be in the Dark Lord's graces in order to keep ourselves safe from his wrath. And I don't want Tara mixed up in all of this."

"Right," They nodded at the same time.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Harry nodded to him.

"Least I could do," He snorted. "Now get going, here comes Granger," With that, he was gone.

XxXxXx

Draco returned to Malfoy Manor to find Tara with his parents in the family room. He rushed to her and pulled her close, inhaling her scent as he nuzzled her neck.

"Don't you ever, _ever _do that again!" He whispered, sinking to the couch with her. Tara clutched at his jacket, her eyes closed as she tried to even out her breathing. Lucius and Narcissa left to give them their space. "When you left I was so worried and when I couldn't find you I bloody well had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, Draco," She whispered, curling close in his arms. "I didn't mean to make you worry like that... I just needed some space is all and you weren't letting me have any while I was here in the Manor."

"I promise to give you some space from now on, okay?" He smiled weakly. "All you have to do is tell me," Tara nodded and shied away slightly when he kissed her head. Draco's heart stopped when she did this but was surprised when she tilted her head up and kissed his lips.

"I'm not a child that needs a comforting kiss on the head," She whispered against his lips.

"Whatever you say, mate," He smiled. He apparated them to his room and laid on the bed, holding Tara close. "Want to do something fun?" He asked her, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Like what?" She asked, curious.

"Compare our wings?" Tara burst out laughing at this. "What? I think it would be fun."

"Draco, your wings will win anyway," She smiled.

"Either way," He shrugged. Tara only shook her head and kissed him.

"Alright," She told him. Draco smiled and got up, removing coat and shirt before letting his wings emerge. He kept them folded as he waited for Tara to do the same. He watched as she got up and removed the cloak he'd given her and released her wings. He would repair her shirt for her later, he knew she liked that one. With a smirk, the Malfoy heir spread his wings, which spanned out to be at least 8 ft when fully open. Tara watched, eyes wide as she watched the light reflect off the feathers, showing her various shades of deep purples and blues within the black. They were big and powerful, she knew, all to protect her from any enemy. With a smile, she spread her own wings, which spanned to about 5 ft, making her pout. Draco watched the light reflect off of her wings, surprised when he found hints of white in her feathers. The light reflecting off them shone brilliant shades of purples and blues, just like his own, and just a hint of deep, deep green. Absolutely beautiful.

Draco folded his wings, puffing them out slightly and giving a small flap. Tara laughed at the action and gave her own wings a little ruffle, puffing them up as well. The Slytherin Prince had to admit she was certainly cute when she did that, there was no way she could ever look intimidating. The taller Veela crooned, his wings twitching as he moved closer to his mate, circling her as she folded her wings, still puffed up. Tara rolled her eyes at his antics and smiled as he continued to croon at her, ruffling his feathers a bit and brushing his wings against her arms. Tara soon began to copy him, circling him as he circled her, their eyes locked. It was almost like a stand off or a dance for them. Draco wanted nothing more than to pull her close and wrap his wings around her but at the moment he was more focused on getting her to submit and give into him. Which he suspected, she wouldn't.

"You won't win, Malfoy," She purred at him.

"We'll see about that," He purred back. With a few quick moves, he was behind her, hands holding her hips lightly. Tara gasped and her eyes fluttered as his back touched her wings. "Give up, Tara," He crooned, nuzzling her neck.

"Never," She groaned softly. Stepping away from him she turned to face him again, smiling. She slowly began to dance, making sure she kept Draco's gaze as she did so. Tara started to trill softly as she danced, her body moving with a liquid grace she hadn't known she possessed. The taller Veela watched, awed by her movements, unable to look away for fear that he might miss something. When his mate started to flash her wings, Draco growled, knowing she was giving him a challenge. She was displaying for him, which he hadn't thought she would do just yet, and she wanted him to display for her. And he gladly accepted her challenge. He fluffed out his wings, making himself bigger as he began to display for his mate, growling deep in his throat. Tara watched him, never missing a beat as she continued her own display but damn it was getting hard to concentrate with Draco standing there shirtless, displaying for her. Their little dance began to intensify, Draco moving closer with each step, Tara taking two steps back to avoid him.

It hit its climax and Draco growled, taking quick steps to trap his mate. As suddenly as it began, it ended and Tara found herself pinned to the wall, arms locked on either side of her head with Draco's hands coiled around her wrists. She panted softly and tilted her head back, trilling quietly, eyes closing as she finally admitted defeat to him. The taller Veela grinned, his display had worked! Ducking his head down, he captured her lips, taking what was his greedily. Tara put up very little resistance, in fact, she just let him do as he pleased. Having won her over for the time being with his display, she would allow him to indulge slightly. She felt his knee wedge itself between her legs and let out a startled gasp, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her own knee's began to weaken but thankfully, Draco held her up as the kiss continued. Trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck, the taller Veela took pleasure in teasing that one sensitive spot on her shoulder. The place he so badly wanted to sink his teeth in but couldn't because Tara wasn't ready. Biting softly, he licked at the skin, making his mate cry out and moan, her breathing already ragged as he continued. He sucked on the spot greedily, biting and nipping once in a while. Finally he pulled back and admired his work.

It was no bonding mark but it would do for now.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I am going to kill you!" Tara growled halfheartedly at him.

"Whatever for?" He decided to play along with a lazy smirk.

"You gave me a _hickey_! A bloody fucking hickey!" Her face was bright red as she said this. Draco looked at the bright red mark on his mate's neck and smirked. With how pale she was, the mark stood out rather nicely.

"I like it," He crooned. He let go of one of her wrists and reached down, tracing his fingers over it. Tara's body shook and she gasped, making his eyes widen. "Well, well, it certainly is sensitive," He continued stroking the red flesh, listening as Tara emitted small, keening sounds that soon became music to his ears. He eventually stopped and grabbed her wrist again, smirking at her. "You had a chance to stop me, so why didn't you?" Tara blushed and looked away. "You wanted me to touch it, didn't you?" She would not admit it to him but he knew it was true. Her hand had been free and yet she'd simply kept it where it had been pinned the whole time.

"I should be allowed to get payback for this," She glowered at him.

"If you can catch me," He whispered in her ear. Tara's eyes widened and suddenly Draco darted out of the room. She scowled and ran after him, laughing. "Come now, for someone with reflexes like a Seeker, you sure are slow!" He teased her. Tara gave an outraged cry at this and ran faster. Draco's eyes widened and he turned, running as fast as his legs would carry him. Luckily, with his height and long legs, he was able to keep out of reach from his mate. Lucius watched them run around the Manor and shook his head at how childish they were being.

"They deserve it," Narcissa voiced his thoughts with a smile. "They've been forced to grow up so quickly, especially Draco," Lucius nodded. "They deserve this time, they need to be able to feel like kids again, even if for a short time."

"I just pray they don't -" CRASH! "Break anything," He groaned.

"Sorry!" Draco shouted, racing past them and casting a quick spell to fix what was broken. Tara was hot on his trail, a determined look glinting in her eyes.

"I dare say that Tara might catch him," Narcissa put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Doubtful," Lucius chuckled. Husband and wife exchanged looks and made a silent bet.

XxXxXx

Draco had taken to hiding in the many rooms throughout the Manor to escape from Tara. He leaned against the door, panting, eyes wide as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He hid when he heard her getting closer and watched from his place as she opened the door, narrowed crystal blue eyes sweeping through the room. He took his chance and bolted for the door. Tara squeaked and darted after him, laughing. Deciding to end their game, he headed for his room, panting heavily. Tara was catching up! He flung himself into the room and heard Tara behind him jump. Spinning, Draco turned just as she came through the door, eyes wide when she had no way of stopping herself. Bracing himself, the taller blonde grunted when her small frame made contact with his stomach. Retracting his wings into his body, Draco stumbled and toppled over, his breath leaving his lungs so quickly he saw white as he hit the carpeted floor.

"Got you," Tara smiled when he recovered.

"Persistent little git you are," He mumbled, letting his head thump against the floor.

"Eww, you're all sweaty," She scrunched her nose up as her shirt stuck to his chest. Draco had to laugh at the statement and grinned at her.

"You caught me, so you get to have your payback," He told her. Tara grinned viciously at him and ducked her head down, licking at the spot she knew was sensitive. Draco sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes, his arms tightening around her waist. He noticed how the room suddenly darkened more than it should have and realized Tara must have spread her wings. Silver eyes shot open and a strangled sound escaped him as her mouth clamped down on the spot, sucking and nipping mercilessly. He couldn't help it and let out a moan, trilling softly, urging her to continue as pleasure coursed through his veins. He felt Tara move and had to force himself to remain perfectly still as she straddled him, finding it more comfortable than how she had been. Finally, she pulled away, folding her wings with a smirk.

"Perfect," She crooned softly. Moving one hand, Tara stroked the now bruised flesh and tore a moan from Draco. "Now you know how I felt," She giggled. Draco scowled and pulled her close, ignoring the tingling in his groin the best he could. Tara pressed her hands against his chest, her face inches from his own, smiling down at him.

"You are making it so very hard for me to control myself," He muttered.

"Yes well you tease far too much," She countered. With a roll of his eyes, he kissed her and smiled, glad she was no longer upset with him. "Lets take a bath, shall we?" Draco nodded and released his mate in order to stand. He watched as her wings disappeared and she shivered, walking towards the bathroom. He followed without a word, though he quickly closed the door to his room before doing so. Wordlessly, they followed their now daily routine and got into the bath one at a time.

"Am I still allowed to have you in my lap for a bath?" He asked, unsure of how much she would let him touch her now.

"Yes, you can," She nodded. Eagerly, he pulled her into his lap, resting his chin atop her head. Tara laughed at this and just relaxed, closing her eyes as she did so.

"You know, I still haven't forgotten that you promised me to wait until Christmas to go any further with you," Tara blushed at this. "And I've kept that promise, I've waited well past Christmas."

"And for that I thank you, Draco," She smiled. "I'm still not ready though," She felt the growl rumbling in his chest and shivered.

"I can't keep waiting, mate," He mumbled.

"Just a little longer?" She turned her head to look up at him. Draco sighed and nuzzled her.

"Fine, I'll wait just a bit longer," He muttered unhappily. Tara smiled and leaned against his chest, letting out a pleased sound. They washed quickly and got out just as they always did. Draco held her close once they were in bed and merely watched over her, unable to sleep. He would protect her with his life... not just because she was his mate but because deep down, he cared for her. Both his human half and Veela half cared for the girl in his arms and he would do anything to see her happy and safe. He was slowly beginning to realize that his world revolved around Tara, she was the half that completed him and he loved being with her. Their fight today had shown him that. He'd been terrified when she took off and his mind had come up with so many horrible situations in which Tara could have been hurt or even killed. The thought made him tighten his hold on his mate. No one would ever hurt her, he would personally make sure of that.

_Two more days... that's plenty of time to come up with how I will tell her. _He thought, yawning. _For once.. Potter may be right about what I need to do... _He finally succumbed to sleep then, a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>kai crazy: I hope you liked it! He has two days left to come up with what he will tell Tara! Let's see how this turns out~ Reviews are much appreciated<p> 


	9. Worries

kai crazy: This chapter was a pain in the arse to get done, I kept getting interrupted and my concentration was broken. It's not as long as the last few chapters which annoys me but I'll make up for it in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I claim Tara and her family.

* * *

><p>Two days came and went faster than one could say Quidditch and yet Draco was still mulling over what to tell Tara.<p>

"Do you want some tea?" Tara asked him, breaking through his thoughts. Draco looked up at his mate, who was smiling softly at him.

"Sure, let me summon a house elf," The shorter female stopped him.

"I want to go get it myself," She told him. When Draco gave her a look like she'd gone mad, she sighed and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "You've done all these things for me and I feel bad since all I've done is sit here and let you do all the work. And before you say it's your job, it's not. As the female, I'm obligated to make you happy too, Draco, otherwise what use am I to you when we get older? I need to know how to do some things, we can't always rely on others to get things for us."

"Fine," He sighed. "Come back soon, alright? And please, don't burn yourself on the bloody teapot," Tara smiled and nodded. He watched as she left and laid back on the bed, swallowing when he felt bile starting to rise in his throat. The potions his father gave him no longer had any effect on him and he was feeling sicker then ever. His stomach gave a violent heave that sent Draco running for the bathroom.

_Not now! _Was all he could think as he became sick in the toilet. It burned his throat as he emptied his stomach, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated it. He could barely hold any food down and the times that he could were rare. He always forced himself to act like nothing was wrong when Tara asked him and whenever she left the room, he always ended up the way he currently was. Kneeling before the porcelain bowl, gripping the edges as he vomited. With a groan, he leaned back, wiping his mouth with a scowl. He truly detested becoming sick like this.

"Draco?" Tara's voice rang out and the male Veela stiffened, eyes widening. "Draco?" She called out again and his stomach heaved.

_Her voice should help, not make it worse! _He thought, leaning over and dry heaving. He heard the sound of a tray falling and Tara's muted foot falls against the carpet as she ran to the bathroom.

"Draco!" She knelt down beside him, eyes full of concern. When he finished, she reached out and gently framed his face, making him look at her. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Just a stomach bug," He assured her. Tara took in his features and he figured she didn't believe him. Hell, he wouldn't believe himself either if he were looking at himself from her point of view. The circles under his eyes were worse than they'd ever been and his skin was a sickly gray color, his eyes dull and his hair limp.

"You're lying," She whispered, the concern morphing into hurt. "You're sick, I can tell... but how do I help you?"

"Take me downstairs to my Father," Draco told her. Tara nodded and apparated him downstairs along with herself. Lucius and Narcissa were there, a solemn look on their faces.

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco is really sick," She looked at the patriarch who regarded the two calmly. "What's happening to him?"

"He's sick because he has been keeping a secret," Draco glared at his father then. Tara looked at her mate, horrified that he would do something like that to her.

"Why?" She whispered to him. Draco looked at her and then away, ashamed of himself. "What have you kept from me?"

"Promise me that when I tell you... you won't hate me," He looked at her then, begging her.

"I promise," She whispered.

"You know the Malfoy's associate with the Dark Lord," He continued and she nodded. "You willingly came here to Malfoy Manor, knowing that my own father is a Death Eater," Again she nodded. "After he was thrown in Azkaban, the Dark Lord came to me," His voice was strained, his jaw clenched. "He gave me a job, you see, to make up for my father's failure," Tara stepped away from him and she saw the hurt look in his eyes. He rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and removed the glamour. Tara looked at his arm, eyes widening when she saw the Dark Mark slowly revealed to her. "I myself became a Death Eater," He told her in a bitter voice.

"Why?" She demanded, heart beating quickly.

"If I hadn't he would have killed them!" He motioned to his parent's, forcing back tears. "He would have killed me...!" Tara felt sick when he said this. If Draco had been killed... she would have gone through her days depressed and eventually would have died from not having her other half. "I had no choice, Tara, you understand that, right?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"How long...?" She forced herself to speak.

"Since sixth year," He whispered. "I don't want to do it anymore, I can't, it's taking so much of a toll on me," Lucius and Narcissa left then, knowing they needed time alone. "I feel so sick from the things I've done," Tara slowly inched towards him and he watched her, unmoving.

"Do your parents feel the same?" She asked him, unable to bring herself to reach out and comfort him.

"Yes," He nodded. "I even told Potter and the Weasel that I've changed sides," Tara felt her heart skip a beat. "But I need to stay in the Dark Lord's graces, mate, in order to keep you safe. My parents will do the same."

"You should have just told me from the beginning, Draco," She whispered, that hurt look in her eyes again. "You wouldn't have had to suffer like this," Finally, with shaking hands, Tara reached out and cupped his cheeks.

"I was afraid you would hate me for it," He told her. "Afraid that you would reject me and cast me away to die."

"No matter how much of an arse you are, no one deserves to die like that," She told him. "It just would have been nice if you'd told me instead of keeping it bottled up inside of you all these months... are you feeling better though?"

"Yes, I am," He gave a weak smile. Tara moved closer and kissed his cheek, moving her arms to wrap around his neck. She watched, amazed as color began to spread from where her lips touched his skin. She looked into his eyes and found they once again shone their normal brilliant silver and even his hair seemed to return to life. The bags beneath his eyes slowly began to fade but she also suspected he needed a good nights rest to be rid of them for good. "Your lips are magic," He teased her.

"Shut it, Malfoy," She smiled. Inside she was still hurt that Draco had kept such a secret from her and she wasn't sure if she would ever completely forgive him for doing so.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He looked into her eyes, his smile gone.

"I forgive you but... Draco, my trust in you has slipped a little," She watched him wince at her words.

"Can I do anything to make it up to you?" He asked quickly, eager to win her good graces once more.

"You can start by brushing your teeth," She scrunched up her nose and smiled at him. This earned her a playful glare and soon they were back in his room. "I'm just telling you the truth, you have vomit breath," He rolled his eyes and let her go, heading to the bathroom. He flushed the toilet and set about brushing his teeth. Tara looked down and quickly cleaned up the spilled tea and sighed, upset that her hard work had gone to waste.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked after he'd completed the task she'd apparently assigned him.

"Hmm..." She tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Take your shirt off and go lay on the bed," She told him, eyes glinting. Draco raised an eyebrow and did as he was told, laying on his stomach. He felt Tara get on the bed and smirked, groaning when she sat on his back.

"Tara, your fat arse is crushing me!" He moaned out, receiving a smack to his bare shoulder that made him yelp. "No need to hit me," He scowled, looking over his shoulder.

"How dare you call me fat!" She seethed at him, blushing furiously.

"I'm joking, mate," He snickered. "You're as light as a blasted feather, you need to eat more."

"You want me to be fat?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying a bit of meat on your bones couldn't hurt," He muttered. Tara rolled her eyes and pressed her hands against his shoulders. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"What's it look like?" She asked and then paused, rubbing his shoulders a bit. "Rather, what's it feel like I'm doing?"

"It feels like you're being a bit of a perv who can't get enough of me," This earned him a smack across the back of his head. He laughed at this and heard Tara grumble about how he had his mind in the gutter or something along those lines.

"Giving you a shoulder rub," She huffed, her hands continuing their ministrations. "You always offer to give me a shoulder rub, so I thought I'd return the favor for once."

"Well that's thoughtful," He murmured, relaxing under her hands.

"What kind of mate would I be if I didn't treat you the same way you treat me?" She smiled, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his shoulder, right over the fading hickey. She felt Draco shiver and smiled as she leaned back, continuing the massage. The two remained silent, just enjoying each others company. When she finished, she laid down against his back, her cheek resting on his shoulder blade. "Feel any better?"

"Very," He responded. "Magic lips and magic fingers? I got myself on hell of a girl," He and Tara both laughed at this. Draco began to shift and Tara instantly moved, allowing him to do so. He quickly caught her in his arms and pulled her back down on top of him, making her squeak. He always found enjoyment in making her make such a sound. He looked at his mate and took in her features, smiling when he saw the faint blush that tinted her cheeks. "Lets take a bath?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Of course," She smiled. Leaning up, Draco captured her lips in a dizzying kiss. No matter how many times they did this, Tara always ended up light headed and she had to admit.. she kind of liked it. Before she had time to say anything, he had her in his arms, walking towards the bathroom.

"Can I undress you again?" He asked, looking down at her.

"If you keep your eyes on my face," He nodded and set her down. Tara took a calming breath and closed her eyes, feeling a slight jolt when Draco's fingers skimmed over her neck, reaching for the top button. He slowly began to undo it, his eyes locked on her face which was slowly tinting pink. He moved closer once all the buttons were undone and slowly, almost teasingly, slid it off each arm, fingers skimming over the flesh to raise goosebumps. "Draco..." She breathed his name and he leaned in close, breath tickling her ear.

"I'm not doing anything bad," He smirked. Tara grumbled and let him continue, breath hitching when he reached for her pants. "Relax, mate," He whispered, fingers skimming across the smooth, taut surface of her stomach. He undid the button slowly and reached for the zipper, making her shiver a bit. Pulling it down, Draco smiled and kissed his mate's cheek. "You want to do the rest? I'm sure you'd kick me if I took the honor of removing your pants. The damn thing clings to you like a second skin," Tara nodded and quickly took her pants off. "Want me to close my eyes?" He asked, pulling back to look into the crystal blue depths of her eyes.

"Yes," She whispered. Draco did so and listened as she removed her bra and panties. He heard her squeak and the sound of her bare feet slapping against the marble floor was heard as she frantically searched for something. A towel he assumed. "Malfoy!" He groaned when she said this. "You forgot to draw the bath!" Oh, was that all? Opening his eyes, the taller blonde moved to start filling the tub with hot water and their usual bath oils. Making sure the towel was tied securely around her body, Tara fixed her mate in a hard glare.

"I've undressed you so would you like the chance to do the same?" He asked her, making her blush. All he had left was his pants and boxers. He suddenly regretted the offer though as the thought of her fingers skimming across his flesh started to stir a certain part of his anatomy.

"It would only have been fair if you had a shirt on," She smiled and he gave a mental sigh of relief. Once the bath was filled to a certain point, he shut the water off and closed his eyes so Tara could drop her towel and get in. After she did so, she in turn closed her eyes so Draco could finish undressing and join her. As soon as he was in, Tara found herself in his lap, straddling his hips much to her own surprise. "Dr-Draco..!" She squeaked out, gripping his shoulders and raising herself on her knee's as high as she dared to go. "What's gotten into you?" She was blushing, though the Malfoy heir wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. Either way, it looked cute.

"Just thought it'd be nice to see your face for once while we bathed," He told her simply.

"Yes well... this is so improper!" She managed to say, still not allowing herself to sit down.

"What about any of this is improper?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. "We're mates, Tara, sitting and bathing like this shouldn't bother you so much."

"We haven't bonded," She reminded him. "Nor am I ready to... to go past snogging!" She blushed even more and he threw his head back, laughing. "What're you laughing about?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"You," He snorted.

"What about me?" She growled and he frowned.

"Tara, do you hear yourself?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "You sound like a first year," Tara blushed angrily at this. "I've been restraining myself to the best of my ability these last few months but this past week has been extremely hard," He watched as Tara slowly let herself sit down in his lap, breath hitching softly as she did so.

"Draco, I'm just not ready," She whispered. "Veela are incredibly sexual when aroused, I know this..." She took a shaking breath, hands kneading his shoulders. "We're only 17... I don't want to rush it, you know?" She gave a weak smile. "And a war is coming... we all know this..."

"If you're also saying you're not ready for kids, we don't have to have any immediately," He told her offhandedly.

"You are utterly and completely barking mad, Draco," She muttered. "Veela love children, you know that as well as I do."

"Do shut up," He sighed. "We'll talk about this later, when you aren't being an overly sensitive git about matters concerning our impending union." Tara gave him a dark look and buried her face against his neck. "I won't force it on you but, you know that, but I will keep persisting until you just let go of that damn control you cling to so dearly." The two fell into an uncomfortable silence then. Draco flinched when Tara moved out of his lap, insisting that she wash herself. _I've mucked up again... _He thought with a sigh. "Tara," He crooned softly, watching as she struggled to not look up. "Mate," He trilled and whined a bit, desperate for her attention. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did, it was wrong of me."

"You'd damn well better be sorry," She snapped at him. Draco frowned and realized he might need to use a different tactic to earn forgiveness this time. Silently, they washed up and let each other get out, never saying a word. He stalked out into the bedroom, eyes narrowed, ready to execute his plan. Grabbing Tara, he threw her on the bed and pounced, pinning both hands over her head. His mate looked up at him, shocked and started to struggle. Her eyes widened however, when she felt his free hand tug her shirt up a bit and skim over her sides. A small squeal escaped her lips and he smirked, knowing he'd found it. He soon had Tara shrieking and squealing with laughter, her body thrashing under his larger frame as she tried to escape from his fingers.

"You going to forgive me?" He laughed, continuing to tickle her. Letting go of her hands, he brought his other into play, making Tara shriek and laugh even louder as she squirmed.

"You're playing dirty!" She squealed, face flushed a light pink.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for," He smirked, refusing to relent. Tara laughed and squirmed, trying to grab his wrists.

"I forgive you!" She finally said, albeit she was laughing while she did so. Draco smiled and finally stopped, his hands resting on her hips.

"You should laugh more, I like how it sounds," He told her. He leaned down and captured her lips quickly before pulling back. "Sorry, I'm rather addicted to that," He admitted sheepishly. His silver eyes found the fading hickey and he growled.

"Don't you dare," She squeaked, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Don't even think about it!"

"Oh but I am thinking it," He grinned and ducked down, attacking the spot on her shoulder fiercely. Tara could only gasp and moan, arching against him as his mouth latched itself in place, teeth tugging and nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Draco," She moaned, fingers digging into the duvet, trying to anchor herself down as her head began to spin. "Please," The word came out breathy, almost begging in a way. With one final, harsh suck, Draco pulled away, smiling at his work.

"You were saying something?" He crooned. "Please what, mate?" He asked, tilting his head. Blushing, the blonde beneath him grumbled something that he didn't quite hear, which surprised him as his sense of hearing was heightened due to his Veela blood. "Speak up, its rude to mumble," He whispered, nipping at her neck teasingly.

"More...!" She mewled at him and he froze, processing exactly what he'd heard.

"I'm sorry but... would you care to repeat that?" He said, blinking as he pulled back a bit.

"Draco.. please... more..." She whimpered softly, face flushed. Draco couldn't believe his ears as his eyes lit up with unadulterated joy.

"Be very, very sure of what you're asking for, mate," He let out a slow breath. "This is not something I will take lightly."

"Will you stop if I ask you to?" And those were the exact words he knew she was going to say.

"It'll be hard but..." He struggled to say it. "I'll stop if you want to," Tara smiled at this. "Wait... are you doing this because of what I said in the bath?" His eyes narrowed and she looked away, biting her lip. "Merlin... Tara..." He couldn't find the words to say to her then. "If you don't want this, then we won't keep going. I'm not going any further if its because of something stupid I said to you," Tara flinched and sniffled a bit. Draco thought she was going to cry for a moment and his heart stopped along with his breathing.

"I'm just a stupid, foolish, spoiled prat aren't I?" She whispered. "I don't know what I want really..." Her chin began to tremble as tears fell from her eyes. Draco was frozen as he looked down at her, not sure of what to do. Up to this point, he'd never seen Tara cry and he hadn't any experience on how to comfort a person. The only solution he could come up with was to wrap her in his arms and hold her tight. "I'm a horrible mate," She began to sob softly and this alarmed the taller Veela.

"Never say that again," He whispered, framing her face. "Tara, look at me," The girl reached up to grab his wrists, tugging weakly. "Look at me," He told her in a stern voice. "You're not stupid or foolish, nor are you a prat. And you certainly are not a horrible mate," He told her this in the softest voice he could muster. When this didn't seem to calm her, he whined in frustration and sat back, gathering her in his arms. "Mother!" He called out to his mother, needing her help as it seemed he only made things worse. Within moments, Narcissa arrived in the room, eyes wide. She moved towards the bed and carefully took Tara away from Draco, making sure her skin did not touch the young Veela's. Lucius followed his wife and looked at his son, motioning for him to follow. Draco stood and went to his father, leaving the room reluctantly.

"Would you like to tell me why Tara is currently crying her eyes out?" Lucius demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"We were just... we had another little argument and she forgave me afterwords," Draco told him, running a hand through his hair. "We were just kind of... I wanted to keep going and..." He growled in frustration, tugging at his hair. "She said we could and I figured out she only wanted to because of something I said. Then she started saying stuff... like she was stupid and all that mess. Then she started crying and I – I just didn't know what to do," He scrubbed his hands over his face and tilted his head back.

"You cannot rush things, Draco," Lucius said as though he knew what was going on with his son. And he did.

"I've been waiting _months, _Father!" Draco hissed. "I waited long enough to tell her about the Dark Mark and she made me promise to wait until Christmas before we did anything else! It's well past that time and she's still telling me to wait!"

"Calm yourself, Draco," Lucius raised his walking stick, making Draco back up, breathing heavily. "I'm certain you can wait another few days or weeks. Courting takes time."

"I've already taken so much time to gain her trust and please her, gotten her things that any normal witch could only hope to possess! I've even displayed for her and she accepted me," His chest began to heave, his body trembling. "What more must I do?"

"You need only wait for her to be ready," Draco let out a growl. "I remember being just as impatient as you are when I was your age, got me into quite a bit of trouble too. You will have your chance, you just need to be patient."

"You're right, Father," Draco finally sighed and looked away. "What if _he _finds out about her? That's one of the reasons I want to make the bond, I'm terrified by the thought of _him _finding out about her. What if he tries to take her from me?"

"The Dark Lord wants a great many things, Draco," Lucius reminded him. "But power is his main goal. Should he somehow find out about Tara being your mate, then I shall intervene. As a Veela myself and your father, I take care of my family. As a Veela, I put the lives of my loved ones before my own and as a father, I do just the same. Children are important to our race, Draco, you know that." Draco nodded and his father continued. "Any child born to a Veela is precious, just as any normal child would be to its family. Because you and Tara are both Veela, you have the potential to create offspring that are more than half Veela, as the gene is dominant. " Lucius explained quietly.

"She doesn't want kids yet," Draco scowled as Lucius lowered his walking stick.

"She'll change her mind once you've bonded," The patriarch told him. "For now, focus on keeping her safe and happy, alright?" Draco grumbled and nodded. "Now, off with you, I'm sure she's settled down by now," The younger blonde hurried back to his room, only to be hit with... a book? He stood there, staring at his mate in shock. She'd thrown a book at him.. and nailed him in the face with it. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be angry or amused. Narcissa covered her mouth and laughed a bit, hurrying out of the room.

"Tara...?" He ventured and looked at her, almost fearing she would throw something else at him.

"You're an arse, Draco," She bit out, obviously trying to stop herself from laughing about something. It was only then that he noticed her wings folded behind her and he rolled his eyes.

"Come here," He growled, narrowing his eyes. Tara grumbled and walked towards him, letting him hold her, though not before she smacked his shoulder for good measure. "And you accuse me of playing dirty? What's all this about? You threw a bloody book at me!" Tara looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent.

"I haven't the foggiest of what you're talking about," She gave a gentle croon and Draco's features relaxed. "I only think its fair, don't you?" She tilted her head, wings twitching as she moved, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Mate, we really must stop this," He groaned. "We fight and then act like nothing happened."

"It's in our nature to forgive our mates, is it not?" She crooned gently. Draco chuckled softly and smiled at her.

"Now you're catching on," He told her. "You've been reading more into our history haven't you?"

"The book your father gave me has been quite resourceful as of late," She nodded. "I'll have to thank him tomorrow," Getting on her tip toes, Tara kissed his cheek.

"It's gotten late," Draco noticed, tearing his gaze away from Tara. His mate noticed as well and smiled when she realized exactly what time it was.

"It's almost the new year," She let out a soft purr. The taller Veela nodded and picked her up, careful of her wings and sat on the bed, content to just hold her for the time being. "If... you behave and don't bother me about it, I'll consider letting you have a bit more control over what happens between us, alright?" She whispered. Draco looked down at her, wondering if she was bluffing again. "I mean it this time."

"I'll hold you to your word then," He said. With a shudder, he let his wings emerge and smiled as Tara's attention immediately turned to them. "Want to dance?" He asked with a grin.

"I was thinking about that and I wanted to do something actually," He saw her eyes glint. "You've been showing off quite a bit when we go out, which is rarely, and I figured I could show off a bit as well... though only for you." Wiggling out of his arms, Tara stood before him, smiling. Parting her lips, she began to sing an old Veela song meant only for one's mate. Draco watched as she began to move, dancing to some unheard beat as she continued singing. His eyes followed each movement her body made, especially when she shook her hips for him teasingly, though this only brought some form of pleasurable discomfort between his legs. He watched as she used her wings in the dance, singing still, her eyes always finding Draco's no matter what she did. He loved Tara's voice, it was angelic, and if he had it his way, he would be the only one to ever hear it. He knew though that she secretly loved to sing and if it made her happy to sing for others, he would let her, no matter how much he might hate doing so.

When Tara finally ended her little show, she found herself encased in the wings of her mate, locked against his chest.

"How is it that after all that's happened today, we can still find peace?" Draco whispered.

"Because we have each other?" Tara shrugged and groaned when she felt his fingers dancing along her right wing. "What did I say about behaving?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it," He grinned. "It's just so tempting," She glared up at him and he put his hand back on her waist. He frowned when she retracted her wings. He folded his own and picked her up, earning a surprised squeak. He chuckled and teased her about it for a while before sitting on the bed, his own wings disappearing into his body. "It's midnight," He whispered to her.

"Happy New Year, Draco," She smiled.

"Happy New Year, Tara," He leaned down and kissed her, noticing a certain amount of passion behind it that had not been there before. Pulling back, he smiled and laid down, holding her close. "Let's get some rest, I'm certain my parent's have something planned for tomorrow." Tara nodded and curled up in his arms, falling asleep rather quickly. Crying certainly took a lot out of a person. _I'll have to thank Potter some time... his plan actually worked. _He thought, watching over his mate. _She doesn't hate me... and that's all I could ask for right now. _Inhaling her scent, Draco closed his eyes, pushing aside his worries as he let the darkness of sleep take him. In the back of his mind though, something was nagging him, warning him of the dangers to come...

* * *

><p>kai crazy: This chapter certainly had its ups and downs for them, huh? Well, things should improve next chapter, though danger lurks in their future! See you next chapter! Plz R&amp;R!<p> 


	10. Bond

kai crazy: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it, Draco and Tara get intimate~

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do however claim Tara and her family.

WARNING! Lemon in this chapter!

* * *

><p>With the holiday's now over, Tara and Draco returned to school though they found very little peace there.<p>

"I'll be seeing you in detention, Miss. Savage, report to the potions classroom tonight," Snape said, watching as her jaw dropped.

"What did I do?" She demanded, confused as to why she was getting detention. Snape didn't answer, he merely looked at Draco next to the young Veela and walked off.

"Don't worry about it, he probably has a good reason," He shrugged.

"He's the new Headmaster, Malfoy, what possible reason could he have for giving me detention?" She growled. Draco touched her arm lightly and she relaxed, leaning against him.

"Getting mad about it won't solve anything," He told her. Tara nodded and continued on with her school work. She still had dreams of becoming an Auror when she left Hogwarts after all, whether Draco liked it or not. The day seemed to drag on and each chime of the clock brought Tara closer to her upcoming detention... her first one ever handed out by Snape.

"I'll see you once I get out of there," Tara murmured.

"Behave, mate," He gave a soft growl.

"Draco, he's still in charge of Slytherin, I'm not going to misbehave. And you said it yourself, he must have a good reason for my detention," The taller Veela nodded and gave her a quick hug, as she'd made it clear that there would be no snogging while in the school. With a sigh, Tara walked to the potions classroom, smiling as she realized she missed going down to the chambers.

"I was starting to believe you would not come," Severus looked up from a book he was reading.

"Wouldn't want to get myself in anymore trouble, now would I?" She rolled her eyes.

"You're not in trouble, Miss. Savage," Okay, now that threw her for a loop.

"If I'm not in trouble then why did you assign me detention?" She growled unhappily.

"So I may talk to you about certain matters," He told her. "I am the Dark Lord's most trusted wizard at this moment but, what you do not know is that I work for the Order," Tara was listening now.

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked him.

"Everything," He snapped. "Lucius contacted me to tell me he has chosen to switch sides. What do you know of this?" Biting her lip, Tara looked down.

"Draco wants to quit being a Death Eater, he told me himself. His parents don't want to work for You-Know-Who anymore," Snape nodded for her to continue. "I think it's because of me."

"You are his mate, are you not?" Tara gaped at him, how had he known? "I know a great many things, Tara. You forget that Draco is also my godson, he tells me things that he would not dare tell anyone else."

"O-oh," She blushed gently. "I see."

"The Malfoy family has asked that I watch over you and keep you from harm," Tara gave him a look.

"Isn't that Draco's job?" She snorted a bit.

"Yes, but he cannot take you to any of the meetings, now can he?" Tara shrank back, nodding. "Should he not be here, I am to look after you for him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," She nodded.

"Did you know your parents are members of the Order?" Tara's eyes widened and she gasped.

"No!" She sputtered, outraged that she'd never been told this information.

"They've also asked me to watch you," Tara scowled a bit. Everyone was being so overprotective of her. If she were pregnant then she could understand why but the fact was, she was not pregnant.

"I'm not a child, Professor," She snapped, becoming annoyed.

"But you are important to a great many people," He pointed out. "Should the Dark Lord somehow find out about your connection to Draco, he could use you against him, I wish to prevent that," Tara's face paled. "Draco would have to obey him, as he will do anything to ensure your safety above his own."

"I don't want that," She whispered.

"Then you will allow us to protect you and you will do as you're told," He stated.

"Yes, sir," She whispered.

"Now, off with you. I'm certain Draco expects you back," Tara scurried away, apparating into her and Draco's room. Draco heard her return and rushed into the main room, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"What did Sev want?" He asked.

"Just discussing some matters," She whispered. She didn't feel like talking about it, she was still trying to process it all. Draco nodded and led her back into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed with her in his arms. Without a word, the pair went to the bathroom and bathed, changing into their pyjama's for the night. They lay in bed together, with Draco just teasing her as always over some silly thing.

"Okay, I've been good these last few weeks, can we please do something?" He practically whined, nuzzling against her neck. Tara bit her lip, trying not to laugh at how childish he was acting as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Please?" He pouted and kissed her, nibbling her lips. Tara pulled away and laughed as he began to tickle her.

"Draco, stop!" She squealed and squirmed. He did so and smirked down at her. "Fine, but when I say stop, it means stop," Draco's eyes lit up and he kissed her cheek. Moving to loom over her, he captured her lips, once again noting a new level of passion behind it as they fought for dominance, teeth clashing every so often. Tara whimpered into the kiss, her fingers tightening in his hair as she pulled him closer. She finally broke free for a breath and mewled when his lips moved to her neck, nibbling and kissing to the point that she wanted to cry out. Which she did and blushed. His lips skimmed over her exposed collar bone and she gasped, arching slightly into the new touch. Draco smirked and bit down gently, making her moan. He continued doing this, sucking slightly to leave a new love bite there.

"I should've thought about that," He scowled when he realized she would be able to hide it. Tara smirked and he growled, biting at her neck. She whined and moaned when she knew he was making another hickey. She felt his hands at her shirt and gasped, knowing what he wanted. The question was.. was she ready to give him that much? "Don't take your word back now," He whispered in her ear. Taking a deep breath, Tara nodded, giving him permission to continue. Happy, Draco slowly began to unbutton her shirt, well it was technically his but she'd taken it from him. He kissed her as he continued, distracting himself from just looking down and staring as he undid her shirt. Tara gasped softly when he was done, shivering as the cool air hit her bare skin. Draco gave her one last kiss before pulling back, his hands on either side of her head. Again, Tara nodded, closing her eyes.

She felt him lean back and his hands skimmed along her sides as they trailed upwards, coming to rest on her rib cage. His thumbs caressed the smooth skin, smiling at the feeling of her ribs moving beneath his hands as her breathing became evened out. He moved his left hand slowly, letting her feel the movement, pausing when she giggled softly.

"You're way too ticklish," He murmured, making her smile. Slowly, he let his left hand press against her breast, watching as her eyes widened, pupils growing in shock. She squirmed a bit at the new feeling and settled down, panting a bit. Draco kept his hand there, listening and just loving the feeling of her heart beating under his palm. Removing his other hand, he grabbed her own and brought it to his chest, letting her feel his heartbeat. Tara smiled at the feeling, it was relaxing. Letting her hand drop, she arched her body, trying to get Draco to do something other than what he was currently. She felt his hand squeeze lightly and she gasped, her breathing becoming ragged as he kneaded her breast. His other hand came up and did the same to her right, earning a gentle moan from his mate. He continued and tilted his head as she squirmed, pressing into his hands. Moving his hands, he let his fingers rub over the hardening nipples and she cried out in surprise, arching up.

Draco grinned and pinched lightly, earning a whimper and a low moan. He continued to pinch and pull, rolling the hard nubs between his fingers with a smirk as his mate cried out, moaning, almost begging for more. All these sounds were going straight to his groin and he groaned a bit. Removing one hand, Draco kissed down to her chest, listening as she whimpered and mewled as he did so. Tara's eyes bulged when she felt his tongue flick over her nipple and a loud moan was torn from her throat. The taller Veela's eyes widened at the sound and repeated the motion, eliciting another loud moan from his mate. Groaning he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked, biting gently, enjoying the sounds his mate made for him. He moved and gave attention to her other breast, intent on making Tara beg for more.

"A-ahh... Draco...!" She cried out and arched up, not sure if she could handle much more of what he was doing. Draco looked up at her and gave a harsh suck, watching as she clenched her eyes shut and cried out for him. Finally stopping, he kissed back up to her lips and smiled, resting his forehead against her own

"Did that feel nice?" He asked, crooning gently. Still unable to think straight, Tara nodded, trying to even out her breathing. "Good," He grinned. His hands moved and danced over her chest, soothing any pain he might have brought her from his harsh biting. He felt her squirm and saw her bit her lip. Tilting his head, he stopped his hands, watching as she squirmed still. "Something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow at her, already knowing what was wrong. She was aroused, that much he knew just from looking at her.

"I feel funny," She mumbled to him. "My body feels hot..." He couldn't believe just how innocent she sounded at the moment.

"I could help you there but I know you'll say no to it," He grinned at her. Tara knew _exactly _what he was talking about and blushed heavily.

"And you would be correct!" She hid her face and he snickered.

"One step at a time, mate, right?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. He nuzzled against her neck and sighed, his erection aching between his legs painfully. Biting her lip, Tara tilted her head to the side, offering her neck to him. Draco froze and looked down at her, eyes wide. Was she offering what he thought she was?

"It's not much but... I think I'm ready to make the bond," She whispered. The taller Veela kissed at the spot where her neck and shoulder met and she shivered.

"As much as I would like to, we have school tomorrow and I'm fairly sure Sev wouldn't take lightly to us sleeping in so late," He sighed. "When we make the bond, our magic will mix and will drain us."

"R-right," She blushed and sighed. How could she have forgotten about that?"

"Tomorrow, if you're still willing, we'll make the bond," He smiled at her. "That sound alright?" Tara nodded and Draco felt as though he could shout for joy. When they made the bond, they would grow closer and their feelings for each other would hopefully grow. "But don't blame me if you still feel aroused afterwords," He teased her. "Again, I could easily help you, you need only ask."

"Shut up you twit," She mumbled. "Button my shirt up for me," Tara smirked and he happily did so.

"Just think about it though, okay?" He asked, settling down on his side. Tara relented and nodded, curling close as her body settled down at last. "Good night," He kissed her forehead and watched over her as she fell asleep. Once she was, he got up and went to the bathroom, still painfully hard. Hissing, he relieved himself and cleaned up, sighing as he got back into bed. _She does not need to know about that wank... _He thought as he closed his eyes. Hopefully, by the time tomorrow night came around, Tara would agree and they could made the bond properly.

XxXxXx

School seemed to fly by the next day, much to Tara's horror. She couldn't help but be excited though, Draco had disappeared at some point during school hours and when she asked him what was going on, he'd said it was a surprise. Once her final class was over, she hurried back to her and Draco's room, only to find she could not apparate there. Frowning, she looked around and let out a trill, helpless almost. Draco instantly appeared and smirked at her.

"That wasn't funny," She scowled at him. She was about to speak when he suddenly blind-folded her and used side-along aparition to get them to their room. "Draco, this isn't funny," Her breathing picked up and she let out a whimper.

"Relax, mate," He whispered. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom, which when they entered, Tara picked up the scent of roses. Draco removed the blind-fold and let her look around, smiling as he saw her eyes widen in awe.

"You did all of this?" She whispered earning a nod. Draco had managed to decorate the entire room to make it seem... almost romantic. A vase of the freshest roses sat beside the bed and seemed to draw Tara to them. She picked one up and sniffed, smiling at the pleasant scent of it. She placed it back in the vase and looked over at her mate in the flickering light of the torches. "I dare say you've outdone yourself," Draco walked over and pulled her close.

"This is only the beginning," He growled at her. "There is much more to come in the future after all this war stuff is over. You deserve only the best."

"Okay, where is Malfoy and what have you done with him?" Tara laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. She played with his hair a bit and her eyes widened when she felt feathers at the back of his neck. "Draco...?" The Malfoy heir kissed her quickly and nuzzled against her cheek. "What's going on?"

"My Veela wants to come out," He crooned. "He wants his mate so badly," He kissed her cheek. She felt his hands becoming claws and gasped, eyes fluttering as he dragged them across her back. Tara felt the skin at the back of her neck prickle as tiny feathers emerged, smaller than the one's Draco had. The smaller of the two remembered what Narcissa said about not being able to deny a Veela of what he wants and whined at her mate.

"What's happening to us?" She whispered.

"Our bodies have finally recognized the fact that we've accepted each other and are acting accordingly," He told her, claws returning to human hands. "Its a way of getting things started... especially after last night," He grinned sheepishly. "Our bodies know what we want."

"Please don't use the allure," She whispered frantically.

"I won't if you don't," He snorted. Tara relaxed and trilled softly, purring as she let Draco pick her up. He set her on the bed and climbed in with her, kissing her almost instantly. The taller Veela reached around and played with the feathers on her neck, stroking them softly. Tara immediately began to squirm and trill, gasping at the feeling. Unlike her wings, the feathers on her neck could be used to either immobilize or pleasure, it just depended on how you touched them. And Draco was aiming to bring her pleasure. Tara's hands nimbly made their way to his neck and stroked the feathers she found there, smirking as her mate shuddered and became still for a moment. Draco, not wanting to be outdone, tore his mouth from Tara's and made her turn over, rubbing her back in a certain spot. With a small gasp, her wings emerged and fanned out for him. More feathers grew in the space between them and he grinned as he stroked them, earning a soft cry.

"Draco, this isn't fair," She whined, yelping when he stroked the base of her wings. Her body began to writhe and squirm as he continued, low, breathy moans escaping her lips. "Please, no more teasing!" She begged softly, arching her body to get away from his hands. Draco stopped and she retracted her wings before he helped her turn back over. He suddenly began to croon and... chirp? That was a new sound to Tara but she rather liked it. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Courting?" He smiled sheepishly and continued making the sounds. He sat back and took off his shirt, letting his wings appear as he continued. He began to flash his wings and croon loudly, making himself look bigger as he looked down at his mate. Tara purred at him and reached out, running her hands down his chiseled chest in a move that shocked them both. Draco smirked, knowing he was going to get what he wanted that night.

"Enough courting," She mumbled. "Not like you need to, I've already accepted you," Draco nodded and leaned down, kissing her with such intense passion she felt the need to faint. Small sighs escaped her and were swallowed as his fingers flitted over her body, tugging at the buttons of her shirt eagerly.

"Blasted... stupid shirt..." He growled, giving a harsh tug that popped many of the buttons. "What? You've got others," He told her when she scowled. She let him remove it and blushed as his hands went around her to fiddle with the clasp of her bra, something he hadn't been allowed to do before. With a growl, he tore it off and tossed it aside.

"Draco! That was my favorite one!" She screeched unhappily.

"I'll let you buy more sometime, I rather liked it myself," He admitted. His hands set to work kneading her breasts as his mouth crushed down on her own again, tongue demanding entrance. Tara barely put up a fight, much to Draco's delight, and he quickly dominated the kiss as she moaned and whimpered for him. His mouth blazed a trail to her chest and he soon had her crying and pleading for more of the sweet sensation. Draco happily obliged and gave her more attention. Once he was sure he'd teased her enough, the taller Veela reached for her skirt and quickly tugged it from her being, letting it fall to the ground as he threw it aside. When he looked down, he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips at the sight of the silk panties she wore. "How did I know you would be wearing silk?" He teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Tara squeaked. Icy fingers danced down her stomach and traced little patterns on her thighs as they moved along the smooth skin now available to their touch. Tara shivered and instinctively clenched her legs, making Draco frown. Wedging his knee between her thighs, he pressed close, making her moan longingly. He loved how she was submitting to him, it was just so... natural. Tara whimpered when his hand moved to her inner thigh and skimmed upwards, closer to her core.

"You okay?" He asked suddenly. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. Draco kissed back and finally, his fingers touched against the silk of her panties. Tara reacted almost instantly, her body trembling as he rubbed his fingers over her. He knew for a fact his mate was a virgin, in all their years at Hogwarts, he'd never seen her date anyone but just to make sure... "Tara, are you a virgin?" He asked, his fingers stopping their movements.

"Yes," She squeaked out. Draco grinned at this and kissed her hungrily, his fingers pressing against her hard. She cried out at the feeling and moved her hips shyly, wanting more contact. The Slytherin Prince eagerly removed her panties and purred down at her as he reached to undo his own pants. He quickly removed his jacket and shirt, tossing them to the side before ducking down for another kiss. Tara opened her eyes when he pulled away, mewling at him, her eyes glossy with lust. Draco groaned and nuzzled her, inhaling the scent of her. His mate. _His._ He wanted all of her so badly. Flicking his wand, he whispered _Accio _lube and grabbed the bottle, watching as his mate blush.

"It'll make it easier," He told her when she gave him a questioning look. Flicking his wand again, Tara soon found him completely naked above her. She stared up at him, trying not to look below his waist though this became quite hard to do when he pressed against her.

"Will it hurt?" She asked him between kisses.

"Only a little," He sighed, seeing no reason to lie to her. Tara nodded and nuzzled against his neck, gasping when his fingers found her again. She squirmed and gasped as one long digit slid into her with ease.

"Ah..ahh..." She mewled and bit her lip, squirming at the feeling. Draco moved the finger slowly, grinning when she moved against his hand. Removing his finger, he placed his member at her entrance and looked down at her.

"Tara, look at me," He whispered, taking her hands and lacing their fingers. Tara looked up at him with glassy eyes and he kissed her lovingly, something that shocked her. She gave into the kiss and closed her eyes, heart pounding in her chest. The only warning she received was Draco's fingers tightening around her own before pain flashed through her like she'd been hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Throwing her head back, Tara let out a pain filled trill that had Draco's eyes widening in alarm. He remained as still as possible as he kissed his mate, trying to distract her from the throbbing pain. Tara whimpered and cried softly, tears in her eyes as she gripped Draco's hands tightly as her body shook. "Mate, look at me," He whispered. His eyes shone an eerie silver as he gazed into her own shining blue pair. "Breathe, Tara, just breathe and relax. The pain will be gone soon, alright?" She sniffed and nodded, kissing back once more when he leaned down. Letting go of her hands, Draco moved his own to her hips and waited for her to signal to him that she was ready.

"Move," She whispered to him. Draco moved slowly, cautiously at first but as soon as his mate let out that one simple sound, he snapped. All she'd done was let out a tiny purr mixed with a moan but it was enough to snap what little control he'd had. Draco snapped his hips forward after pulling out almost fully and struck that one spot he had been hoping to find. "Ha – ahhh!" Tara arched her body off the bed and gripped his shoulders, eyes wide. "What the hell was that?" She squeaked out, moaning as Draco continued thrusting.

"Let's just say I found a sweet spot," He grinned viciously as he hit it again. Instead of a moan, a loud, pleasure filled Trill escaped her and he groaned, burying his face against her neck as he continued. Tara reached out and stroked his wing, making him moan for her, a sound that pleased her. She wanted to make sure Draco felt the same pleasure she was feeling as he took her closer to the edge. With one hand stroking the feathers on his neck, her other set to work on his wings, bringing her mate pleasure as well. The taller of the two began to thrust harder and faster, grinning as Tara moved with him. He could feel his magic reaching out, sweeping and stroking against his mates as they grew closer to their climax. Tara felt light headed as they kept going, whimpering when she felt her body begin to tighten and ache. She felt the cool touch of Draco's magic and sighed as it licked at her skin, following the path of his lips as he trailed them along her flesh.

"Draco..!" She gasped and screwed her eyes shut. The taller Veela sensed what was happening and groaned, his teeth lengthening. As soon as she let out a small cry, he started kissing her neck. "Oh god... Draco... please...!" She whimpered and ground her hips against him, seeking more friction. Her legs had a mind of their own as they wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper. Draco moaned and thrusted harder, his own body tightening. "Drac – ooohhh!" She let out a loud trill and arched, her body pushing against his wildly. That was it. He bit down on that spot between neck and shoulder and sank his lengthened teeth into the silky skin. Tara screamed softly and soon moaned as he let her feel pleasure from the bite, increasing her orgasm.

"Tara..!" He gasped her name as the tightening hit its peak and he clenched his eyes shut. He came with her, unable to help the guttural moan and roar of pleasure that tore itself from his throat. Tara held him close as he collapsed, licking at the wound on her neck lazily. It slowly healed and he smiled at the scar he knew it would leave. Draco felt warmth enter his body and crooned at his mate as her magic mixed with his and vice versa. It felt nice and welcoming, loving even. Tara crooned back at him, her fingers lazily stroking the feathers on his neck as his wings reappeared. He slowly slipped himself out of her body, kissing her when she flinched at the feeling. "That... was amazing," He panted, smiling at her. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, now worried that he'd been too rough on her. Tara shook her head but he gave her a look before pulling back to examine her body, forcing her legs to unwrap themselves from his waist. He found small amounts of bruising on her hips and multiple love bites in various places. Aside from a small amount of blood and seed leaking from her core, she looked fine.

"Draco...?" He looked up at her. "I think... I... aside from the Veela in me loving you.. I think I'm starting to.. you know.. have feelings for you..." She blushed as she spoke.

"This is a good thing," He smiled and leaned down, kissing her. "That's very good," He breathed and hugged her.

"Can we... take a bath?" She asked, blushing. "I will most certainly not go to bed feeling all gross and sweaty," Draco laughed and nodded. He got out of bed and waited to see if his mate needed any help. She kept saying she was fine but she would have fallen on her ass the moment she got off the bed had Draco not wrapped an arm around her.

"You're a horrible liar," He informed her. Tara blushed and grumbled unhappily as he carried her to the bathroom. Setting her down, he kept one arm around her as he filled the tub and put in the oils, adding a few extra to help sooth Tara's pain. He helped her into the bath and held her in his lap, happy that they had completed the bond. "When do you want to tell your parents that we've made the bond?"

"Whenever you tell your parents?" She shrugged a bit, leaning against him tiredly. Draco noticed this and washed her quickly, washing himself after doing so. He helped her out and wrapped her in a towel, laughing when she stormed out of the bathroom. "I'm not a child!" She whined sleepily.

"You're certainly acting like one," He teased. They dressed for bed and Draco quickly cleaned off the sheets, blushing for not having done so before. He retracted his wings but remained shirtless, seeing as his mate couldn't stop staring. "Like what you see?" He cocked his head and grinned. Tara blushed and whined, shivering when his hand shot out and stroked the feathers on her neck.

"Why are they still there?" She asked him as they got into bed.

"I'm not entirely sure," He told her. "I'll ask Father when I can," Tara nodded and curled close, smiling. Deep down she was glad she'd let Draco have his way, she felt happier than ever now. She couldn't help feeling that the happiness wouldn't last though, she could feel an evil aura tightening its grip around the world and it was upsetting her greatly. Casting the thoughts aside, she closed her eyes and went to sleep with her mate, a small smile on her face.

XxXxXx

A few days later, Narcissa and Lucius received a letter from Draco.

_Dear mother and father, I have great news for you. Tara and I have completed our bond! Father, you were right, I just needed to wait and act at the right moment, I'm sorry for not believing you in the first place. Mother, Tara sends her best regards to you and says that she is doing just fine. The clothes she bought with you have been useful to her, the castle is awfully cold these days. Father, we both wanted to ask you something as Tara refuses to ask her own parents. The day we made the bond, feathers grew on the backs of our necks and have yet to vanish. What does this mean? Reply when you can. Your son, Draco._

Narcissa looked at her husband, lips pursed. In the weeks following Draco's and Tara's departure from the Manor, Voldemort had returned with other Death Eaters and once again called their home their base of operations. The Dark Wizard did not suspect anything yet but Lucius feared it would not be long before he found out about Draco and Tara, as the Malfoy heir was not around as of late.

"What does the letter say, Lucius?" Voldemort asked, appearing in the room with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"It's just a letter from Draco," He said, giving the letter to Narcissa. "Just a meaningless rant is all."

"I see," He didn't sound like he believed him. "And, has young Draco found his destined yet?" He knew Draco was Veela so he knew the young boy would be searching.

"No, he hasn't," Narcissa told him.

"That's quite unfortunate," Voldemort said. "He must have a strong will if he's lasted this long."

"He is a Malfoy after all, my Lord," Lucius said.

"Ah yes," He nodded. "I seem to forget that your family is quite strong willed at times," Bellatrix danced over to her sister and snatched the letter, quickly skimming over it. Her eyes widened a fraction before she gave it back, giving Narcissa a look that said they would be talking later. "Forgive me but I must be going now," The three nodded to him and watched as he disappeared.

"Cissy, if he finds out you two lied to him...!" She hissed in a low voice.

"We know, Bella," She sighed. "But we did it to keep his mate safe, if the Dark Lord ever found out that she was also Veela... I fear he would take her from him."

"The girl is the same?" Her eyes widened. "I'll keep this between us, just this once. I'd hate to see the poor thing fall prey to our Lord like that."

"Thank you," Lucius nodded.

"Now, what was it about feathers on his neck?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, that," Lucius chuckled a bit. "The feathers on a Veela's neck show up when both are ready to complete the bond."

"Why have they not disappeared?" Narcissa asked.

"The reason why they appear and disappear isn't completely clear," He began. "Some have speculated that the feathers disappear after the pair have conceived a child," Both woman looked at him, horrified. "I doubt that is the case though, as it has yet to be proven. When it happened to me, they faded after a few days of being bound to Narcissa, so I'm certain that in the next day or so, their feathers should disappear."

"Good, they don't need to be worrying about a child yet... no matter how badly they may want one now that they've bonded," Bellatrix snorted. "I'll leave you two be to write a return letter," With that, she was gone.

"I do hope your sister knows how to keep her mouth shut," Lucius sighed.

"As do I," Narcissa muttered. Lucius wrote a letter and gave it to the eagle owl to deliver back to his son.

XxXxXx

Draco read over his fathers letter when he got it and sighed, rubbing his neck. The feathers were shortening so he took it as a good sign. He looked at Tara, who was fast asleep beside him and smiled, brushing a few locks of hair out of her face. Tara shifted and opened her eyes, blinking up at him.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked, smirking. When they'd gotten to the room that night, they'd eaten dinner and studied a bit. Afterwords, they found themselves rolling around on the bed until Draco finally pinned her. One thing led to another and they ended up doing much more than snogging. He looked at his mate, who was tangled in the sheets, her blonde hair a mess, eyes shining as they gazed up at him.

"Don't the guys usually fall asleep after a good shag?" She muttered, sitting up and stretching.

"I'm not most guys," He pointed out, setting the letter aside. Tara snorted and leaned over to kiss him, smiling when he kissed back. "But now that you're up, I feel tired," The smaller Veela rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Draco held her close as he got under the covers and kissed her head.

"Good night, Draco," She yawned.

"Good night, Tara," He whispered, closing his eyes. The pair quickly fell asleep, unaware of the danger that was quickly approaching them. Darkness was closing in and it had a target... Draco knew in the back of his mind that his mate was in danger... but from what, he was not sure. Only time would reveal the face of this danger to him.

* * *

><p>kai crazy: Things are finally heating up~ Does Tara actually love Draco? Will Voldemort find out about her? All this and more, just keep reading! So long for now~ R&amp;R plz!<p> 


	11. Love's Weakness

kai crazy: I had to redo this entire chapter because the events were not what I wanted and it sadly turned out shorter than the previous chapters :( I plan to make up for it but this is most likely the last daily update I will do as I am taking a personal vacation starting tuesday morning and will only have access to my laptop at night. I do hope you like this chapter. I've not gotten alot of reviews and its quite discouraging to me as a writer :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I claim only Tara and her family.

* * *

><p>Tara sighed as she listened to Professor Flitwick drone on about their lesson but her thoughts were else where. Draco had been gone for almost a week now and she was starting to suffer from it just as she knew he was. Blaise Zabini, who sat beside her, rolled his eyes and shook her to get her attention. Tara immediately looked up and scowled halfheartedly at the Italian.<p>

"Sorry," She muttered. Blaise knew she was distracted only because Draco wasn't around but the other blonde had told him to keep an eye on Tara while he was gone and to make sure she kept up with her studies as well.

"Come on, no more mopping around," He told her as class ended. He stood up with her and slung an arm around her should with a lazy smile. Tara and Blaise had been friends since first year but she wasn't as close to him as Draco was. Aside from Draco, Blaise was the only other person allowed to have physical contact with her, as said blonde trusted him around his mate. "So, how are you today?" He asked, biting back any comments about how short she was now. He still wasn't used to it.

"No better than yesterday, Blaise," She mumbled.

"Cheer up, Tara, I'm sure Draco will be back soon," He told her with a smile.

"He's been gone for over a week, Blaise, a _week!_" She and Draco had never been apart for this long and it was killing her... literally. The taller Slytherin looked at his companion and sighed, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "I hate it.."

"I know you do, Tara, just bare with it a little longer alright?" He murmured and she gave a reluctant nod. "Now then, let's get to class, shall we? I think we actually get to practice spells today," This made the small Veela girl smile. "Let's race?" He raised an eyebrow and Tara smirked.

"You'll always lose, Blaise," She laughed.

"We'll see about that," He grinned. "Go!" He and Tara took off running, weaving in and out of the other students in the hall as they made their way to DADA. With a laugh, Tara made one final push just as Blaise did the same and they burst into the class.

"I won!" They exclaimed at the same time. The other students in the class looked at them like they'd gone mad and they grinned at each other.

"Oi, who got in here first?" Blaise asked and some students who'd actually seen them looked up again.

"Zabini," A girl from Ravenclaw spoke up.

"Now way, Savage got here first as always," Another student argued.

"It was a tie!" A lonely Gryffindor called out. The students murmured and shrugged, deciding to agree that it had been a tie.

"You got lucky this time, Blaise," Tara laughed as they went to sit down.

"Next time, I will win," He gave her a small wink and laughed.

"Keep dreaming," She smiled. For the time being, her mind was distracted from the fact that Draco was not there to hold her and make her feel better. Laughter certainly did wonders for a person.

"Miss. Savage, Mister Cormac, step up," Tara gave Blaise a look and slowly got up to stand on the dueling stage. "Please demonstrate the few ways to render your opponent immobile," Snape gave Tara a look that said if things got out of hand, he would step in. "Wands at the ready," Both drew their wands. "Bow, and on my mark... begin."

"Stupefy!" Tara cried out.

"Rictusempra!" Tara hit Cormac just before the spell hit her and knocked her back into a small fit of giggles. She quickly recovered and held her wand up, ready to go again. "Petrificus Totalus!" Tara's eyes widened and she cast _Protego _just before it could hit her.

"Immobulus!" She watched, smirking as he stiffened and looked at her. Once he recovered though, he had an angry glint in his eyes, like he was wanting revenge for being outdone by a small Slytherin girl.

"Aresto Momentum!" He shouted and the spell hit her before she could react. Terrified, she watched as he drew his wand back for another spell. "Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew from her hand and she let out an unheard whimper. With one last spell, he knocked her entirely back, watching with a smirk as she rolled off the dueling stage. Blaise shot out of his seat and went to Tara, shooting the Gryffindor boy dirty looks. Severus also rushed to her side and dispelled what had happened to her.

"I specifically called for spells that immobilized your opponent, Cormac," He told the boy in a low tone. "Detention, 20 points from Gryffindor," The boy gaped at him and growled, getting off the stage. He looked back at Tara who was carefully being helped up by Blaise.

"Sir, I think she broke something," He whispered, eyes widening. Severus muttered to himself and checked her arm, finding a tender spot. He put pressure and she cried out, letting out a painful Trill. "Shh, Tara, Draco's not here," He whispered, trying to stop her. "You'll be as good as new in no time," He nodded to Snape and took the crying Veela to the Hospital Wing. "Madame Pomfrey, Tara broke her arm in class," The Mediwitch sighed and had Blaise put her on a bed. The woman rolled up her sleeve and Tara began to shriek in pain, Trilling loudly as she thrashed. Blaise easily stopped her, grabbing her shoulders to hold her down.

"What on earth...?" The woman was entirely bewildered. "I haven't even touched her arm," Blaise gave her a look.

"You are aware that there are two Veela in the school, right?" He asked and she nodded. "This happens to be one of them," Poppy's eyes widened and she nodded. "Tara, where does it hurt so we don't have to touch you?" The girl gestured to where the pain radiated from and the mediwitch went to get some tonic for her and herbs for the pain. She also gave the frantic Veela a Calming Draught to hopefully ease her nerves. "You okay now, Tara?" Blaise whispered when she finally calmed down enough to listen to him and Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes, thank you," She whispered. She began to blush softly, realizing she'd made such an embarrassment of herself in class.

"Don't worry, Draco will scare them back into line," Blaise laughed when he realized what was wrong.

"Mister Zabini, I think you should return to class, I'm sure Miss Savage will be fine on her own," Poppy chided.

"Sorry, no can do, ma'am," He told her. "I've specifically been asked to watch over her by Professor Snape," Poppy scowled and nodded before she went back to her office.

"Blaise, just go back to class," Tara rolled her eyes at him. "I'm more than capable of finding my way back once she says I can leave."

"Tara, you broke your arm," He raised an eyebrow. "You won't be going anywhere anytime soon," Tara scowled at him.

"I need notes then, I refuse to fall behind," She huffed.

"You're starting to sound like that Granger girl," Blaise teased and she blushed.

"Well, I need to do good in my classes and on my N.E.W.T.s!" She whined at him, blushing.

"One day isn't going to kill you," He rolled his eyes. "Just get some rest, yeah?" Tara finally relented and laid back, holding her arm up when Poppy came back to wrap her arm and put it in a sling.

"Just take this once a day and you'll be good as new in no time," She gave Tara a few vials of liquid and sent the pair on their way.

"You going to tell Draco about this?" Blaise asked her and she suddenly stopped walking. "Tara?"

"If Draco finds out, he'll kill someone," She groaned. "Blaise, what do I do?"

"Tell him it was an accident?" He offered, not sure what to do either. He knew bloody well that Draco would be out for blood when he came back and found Tara with a broken arm. "In any case, lets get going, I'd rather not think about what he'll do," Tara nodded and went with him. The day dragged on and by the time they got to supper, Tara was absolutely exhausted. She refused to eat as she said it made her sick to her stomach to do so but Blaise and Pansy made her eat at least a little so Draco wouldn't be on them when he returned. "Look, the Malfoy family owl," Tara looked up and watched as the eagle owl landed before her and held out its leg for her. Tara took it hesitantly and fed it before the bird flew off. Unrolling the parchment, Tara took a breath and read it. Her eyes saddened and a small, pitiful Trill fell from her lips as she leaned against Blaise. "What's it say?"

"He's been restricted to the Manor," She sobbed softly. Blaise's eyes widened and he wrapped a comforting arm around the girl he thought of as a sister.

"Tara... I think you need to get some sleep, huh?" He whispered, helping her stand up. He walked her back to the Slytherin common room and sighed when he saw Pansy had followed them. "Take her to the dorms and make sure she rests," Pansy nodded and helped the distraught Tara up to the girls' dormitory.

"It'll be okay, Tara," Pansy said as she watched over the girl. Tara merely sobbed against a pillow and eventually cried herself to sleep, wishing she were with Draco.

XxXxXx

In the days that followed, Tara grew weaker and sicker, barely able to get out of bed some days. Pansy had to drag her out of the dorm just to force her to eat something and Blaise took notes for her when she was missing in class. The two felt horrible that they couldn't help her and only did what they could at the time. She'd found out the reason for Draco's restriction to the Manor not long ago and was fairly upset about it. Her mate often sent gifts to her, trying to get her to cheer up when he received letters from Blaise about how miserable she was. Tara accepted all of the gifts of course, and usually cried herself to sleep at night.

"Tara, this came for you today," Pansy walked in and handed her a teddy bear. Tara took it and looked at it with dull eyes before she held it to her chest and sniffed lightly. It smelled like Draco... The scent brought tears to her eyes and Pansy immediately tried to sooth her. "Hey, it's okay," She whispered. "At least we know he's okay if he's still sending you such nice things," Tara merely nodded and sniffled, wiping at her red, irritated eyes.

"Did he send a letter with it?" She asked, voice hoarse and breathy from how much she was crying the past few days.

"Yes," She handed it to the frail Veela and watched as her dull eyes looked over it.

"He'll be back tomorrow," She whispered, a weak smile gracing her lips for the first time in what seemed like forever to Pansy.

"That's great news," She smiled. "Are you well enough to apparate to your special room?" Tara hesitated and shook her head. "Want me to go get Snape?" This time she nodded. Pansy rushed off to go contact the new Headmaster with the news and of Tara's weakness. It wasn't long before Snape arrived and tsked at the young Veela's state.

"Draco is sure to throw a fit when he returns," He muttered before apparating them to the secret room. He helped her into the bed and sighed, giving her a potion to help her sleep through the rest of the day, and also ease her pain. "I hope to see you in class tomorrow," Tara gave a weak nod before falling asleep, smiling for once. She still clutched the bear to her chest as she slept, like a child refusing to give up a toy even during nap time. With a shake of his head, Severus left.

XxXxXx

Tara slept until mid-day the next day and awoke feeling sick once more. She tried to move but her body wouldn't allow the movement and she let out a pitiful, helpless Trill as tears filled her eyes. She heard a sound and stopped, eyes widening. She let out another Trill and the person was running, arriving in the room with wide eyes.

"Tara?" The female Veela was in tears when she saw her mate. He rushed towards her and carefully gathered her into his arms, holding her close. "Oh god... Tara," He saw how thin and frail she was and couldn't help but blame himself for causing her all of this pain and sickness.

"How is it that you look just fine..?" She coughed lightly.

"Father knew a way to counter it but really, I've be hiding behind a glamour," As he said this, the spell began to fade and Tara saw how just... sick he looked. He looked almost as bad as she did.

"I missed you, Draco," She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her, smiling as warmth flooded his body from the contact. Merlin he had missed this. The feeling of Tara in his arms, her lips against his... everything. He never wanted to leave her again, he thought he might die if he did so. Tara reached up with shaking hands and wound her fingers in his hair tightly, pulling him closer as they kissed. Draco felt his strength returning as he held his mate and he felt the same happening to her and smiled. One hand moved and brushed over the mark on her neck, making her moan for him, a sound that made him shiver.

"I missed you too," He whispered when they pulled apart. Draco sat up a bit and removed his shirt and jacket, groaning as he released his wings. Tara crooned weakly at him still and reached out. He let her touch the feathered appendages and let out a soft moan for her that made her smile. He folded his wings and let the feathers on his neck appear, smiling as Tara stroked them lightly, calming him. His eyes found her still injured arm and he froze before looking at her, his eyes darkening. "Tara, what happened?" He bit out.

"Draco, I swear it was an accident," She whispered, frantic to keep him calm.

"What happened?" He snarled, flinching when his mate whimpered.

"Snape had us doing stuff in DADA and we were practicing spells and... things just – just got out of control," She whimpered, shaking below him.

"Who were you dueling?" He demanded, quietly plotting the person's demise.

"Cormac," She whispered.

"I'll kill him! He's going to die for hurting you!" Draco pushed himself off the bed and apparated away. Moving through the halls, Draco snarled and sniffed out the Gryffindor boy. "Cormac! You're dead!" He roared when he found the boy. The poor teen looked up, wide eyed and bewildered when he saw the enraged Slytherin teen.

"What the hell if your bloody problem, Malfoy?" He snarled, squaring his shoulders for a fight. Students began to crowd around as Draco stood there, snarling, his wings snapping out again. The other teen stumbled back, eyes wide when he saw the black wings. "V-Veela...?"

"That's right and you messed with the wrong one," He snarled back, eyes narrowing dangerously. His body began to change again, his features contorting as feathers grew along his arms and scales it seemed on his shoulders and hands as they turned to claws.

"I did nothing to you!" Cormac defended himself, stumbling back as Draco approached him.

"Oh but you did," He grinned darkly. "You hurt what is mine and that is unforgivable!" The teen screamed as Draco flung his arm out, slashing his claws over his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He cried, looking at the enraged Veela.

"You broke Tara's arm," He snarled. "For that you will pay!" Grabbing the Gryffindor's arm, Draco began to pull and twist until he heard a satisfying pop and dropped the now useless arm. "If you _ever _hurt my mate again, I will kill you," He hissed before disappearing. Students murmured as the professors rushed to see what had happened, gasping when they saw the state of Draco's victim. Snape scowled and disappeared, hoping to talk some sense into the Malfoy heir before he went on a rampage.

"Draco, what is this all about?" He demanded when he arrived in the room where the two Veela were. Draco, still in his Veela form, looked at the Headmaster and growled, holding Tara close, his wings surrounding her protectively.

"He hurt her, Sev," He bit out. "He had to pay for it, _no one _hurts Tara and gets away with it!"

"You could have killed him," The man snapped. Draco only growled and held Tara tighter against him.

"I honestly don't give a damn," He muttered. "I should have killed him for what he did anyway."

"Learn to control yourself," Severus hissed at him. "Now most of the school knows that there is a Veela in their midst and a dangerous one at that!"

"Good, let them know," Draco hissed back. "Maybe it will keep them away from me and Tara. And if they are terrified of me then they are pathetic! I'm a god compared to the Dark Lord!" Snape was silent then, having nothing to say to what Draco told him. The young Veela had more control than Voldemort as the man would have simply killed the boy and gotten it over with.

"I do not want anymore outbursts like the one just a few moments ago. Do you understand?" He bit out. Draco nodded and nuzzled Tara, keeping his eyes on Severus.

"Can you go now? I want to be alone with my mate," The teen grumble. Severus regarded him with a critical eye before disappearing. Draco held Tara close, growling protectively, still in his Veela form.

"Draco, stop it," Tara sighed. "I'm fine, see?"

"No, you're not, you're still weak and your arm is still mending," He frowned and kissed her cheek but she ducked away. "I don't want you getting hurt again."

"It was my own fault, Malfoy," She frowned. "I wasn't fast enough."

"Give up on being an Auror," He growled, tightening his hold around her. Tara twisted to look at him, shocked and horrified he would even suggest such a thing.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," She hissed, her own anger rising. "I most certainly _will not _give up on my dream of becoming an Auror! How dare you suggest such a thing to me!"

"Mate, its for your own safety!" He growled, resting his chin on her head. "I don't want you getting hurt and being an Auror will put you in a lot of unnecessary danger!"

"I can fend for myself thank you very much!" She growled back, breaking free of his arms. Her wings emerged, ruffled in anger, her eyes flashing as she glared at her mate. Draco met her with a level gaze, his wings fluffed out to intimidate his mate into submission. "I've always wanted to be an Auror, Malfoy, and I'm not going to give up just because you're so damn protective of me!"

"I won't have you doing such things!" He shouted angrily, making a grab for her. Tara moved out of his reach, her body beginning to change into that of its Veela form.

"You don't and can't control what I want to do!" She shouted back, screeching as her body finished its change. The two Veela stared at each other heatedly, neither wanting to back down.

"If you become an Auror then I will too," Draco finally snarled. "That way I can keep an eye on you and make sure you're safe."

"You're an arse, Draco," Tara bit out, her wings opening a bit in her rage. "So stupid.." She watched as he got closer and shrank away despite herself still being mad at him. Draco smirked as he watched her, knowing her body knew to submit to him even as her mind told her to fight back.

"I do what I must to protect what is mine," He told her, softening his tone. He reached out and wrapped a thin hand around her neck, fingers stroking his claim mark. Tara's legs weakened at the touch and she whimpered, trying to keep a glare on him. "You understand that much, right?"

"Y-yes," She finally sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you its just – we've been apart so long... and I was just so upset..." Draco hushed her and pulled her close.

"I know, mate, I know and I'm sorry I yelled, I was still pretty pissed about what happened and all. Being away from you for so long just made it worse," Tara nodded and leaned against him. "I must say, your Veela form certainly is a sight to behold," He smirked, running a hand down her arm to lace their clawed hands together.

"You as well, Draco," She smiled softly. Crooning, the taller Veela leaned down and kissed her as their bodies slowly reverted back to their human form. They retracted their wings into their bodies as they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Let's get some rest, shall we? I'm tired from all that traveling and I'm sure you're still in need of some rest," Tara nodded and they quietly changed for bed. Draco held her close, careful of her arm which was mending much faster since he'd returned and kissed her head. "Goodnight, Tara," he whispered.

"Good night, Draco," She whispered back. She closed her eyes but couldn't sleep. "Draco...?" She whispered and he gave a low sound to tell her he'd heard her. "I... I think... I love you," She whispered. The Malfoy heir looked down at her in the dark, shocked. How was he supposed to respond?

"Merlin... I love you too, Tara," He whispered. "Now, sleep," He teased her. Tara smiled weakly and slowly fell asleep. Draco watched her for a while before closing his eyes, smiling. Tara loved him, she really loved him... or at least that's what he figured from that small little confession. Either way, she finally said she loved him. It made him so happy. Draco fell asleep that night happier than he'd been in weeks. He could only hope that the happiness would last.

* * *

><p>kai crazy: That's the end of chapter 11 :) I hope you liked it. I hope to have a lot of reviews so it will inspire me to continue after this short hiatus I am taking. The vacation is personal and to help relieve me of some built up stress. Anyway, more chaos to ensue in the next few chapters and another meeting with the Golden Trio! See you all in two weeks! R&amp;R!<p> 


	12. Curious Pain

kai crazy: Gah! Again, this chapter is short forgive me! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I only claim Tara and her family.

* * *

><p>"Draco, would you please stop?" Tara sighed for the umpteenth time that day. The Slytherin Prince had been touching around her waist insistently ever since they awoke and had yet to justify his reasons for doing so. It was bothering the smaller Veela quite a bit, as it was starting to distract her from her school work. When the boy looked at her from the corner of his eye and continued, Tara shut her book and moved to stand up. Now this obviously got Draco's attention. His eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down in a frown as he watched his mate. "I've asked you to stop nicely, Draco, and yet you continue," She snorted. "It's bothersome and I need to focus. If you wish to talk to me, I'll be in the Pit," With that, she turned on heel and stormed off.<p>

"What is her problem today?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at his obviously distraught friend and gave him a confused look which was returned by the blonde.

"I've not the foggiest," Draco muttered. "She's been acting like this all day."

"She has a point though, mate," Blaise snickered. "She's asked you to stop, nicely, dozens of times today. Why're you so touchy-feely?"

"I just want to make sure she's alright, is that such a blasted crime?" He ground out, clenching his hands into fists.

"She's obviously just fine if she can tell you off and then walk out of the room, Dray," Blaise teased him.

"Oh come off it," He snapped at his friend. "Pansy, you're a girl, why's she acting like this?" Draco turned to the dark haired witch who rolled her eyes.

"She's moody is all, you idiot," Pansy snorted. "Probably on the rag or something," Her eyes suddenly widened though and the same thought passed through Blaise's head.

"Draco, did you... you know... uh..." Blaise trailed off, hoping he got the hint.

"Did I what?" The blonde blinked a bit and Pansy placed her face in her hands, groaning at how dense he was. Draco took a moment to think about what they'd said and his face burned with embarrassment. "What...? You guys think I...? Honestly, you two are horrible! Blaise, you're my best mate, if I had done _that _you'd have been one of the first people to know!"

"Are you sure?" Pansy wiggled her eyebrows in a way that made Draco scowl at her. "From what I know, you two are always at it like a pair of horny hippogriff's."

"Shut up, Pansy!" Draco hissed, his blood boiling at this point.

"It's true though," Blaise shrugged. "Aren't you Veela known for being quite passionate when you find your mate? Not only that, you two did complete the bond and from what I know and from what you've personally told me, Veela become quite sexually active."

"It's part of our instincts," Draco muttered. "Veela love children, the sooner we start trying for one, the better, as my mother so crudely put it when I asked her and father about a few things concerning me and Tara's... erm... intimacy."

"I'm shocked, Draco, you have no self control," Pansy tittered. "You should be ashamed of yourself for not controlling yourself in the heat of the moment."

"What I do with my mate is none of your business," He growled out.

"I just hope you're right though, mate," Blaise cut in.

"I'm sure she's not," Draco sighed. "Trust me, we may like to do things but we certainly aren't stupid about safety and what not."

"Good, you had me worried there," Pansy nodded. "So lay off the touching, unless you feel like having Tara leave you at our mercy again," This had the Malfoy heir making a face of feigned terror at the thought.

"A little time apart is fine," He huffed. "If she really is, you know, on the rag, she's going to be a bit pissy about things."

"Expect an earful tonight if you try to make a move on her then," Blaise teased his friend. "By the way, you two coming down for supper? Or are you locking yourselves away in that room of yours?"

"I'll let Tara decide," Draco shrugged. "She might feel better having a bit more space than normal and I think she needs the presence of another girl," Pansy smirked at him. Draco perked up when he heard a Trill from Tara, one that suggested she needed him to be with her for a while. "I'll catch up with you both later."

"Tara calling you?" Blaise chuckled earning a glare. "Go already," Draco rolled his eyes and left the room, heading towards the dungeons where the Slytherin commons were. He got inside and found Tara lounging on one of the couches. Rolling his eyes, he went to her and sat beside her, just waiting for her to react to his presence. Tara sat up and shifted, laying her head in his lap lazily.

"What's wrong?" He purred softly, playing with her hair, an action that obviously relaxed her.

"... My belly hurts," She grumbled, acting like a child.

"Want me to rub your stomach?" He asked, remembering that when he had stomach aches as a child, his mother would often rub his stomach until it felt better.

"... Yes," She mumbled. Switching hands, Draco moved his hand to rub her stomach over her shirt, smiling as she squirmed a little at the feeling. He continued rubbing her stomach for her, humming a little as he did so to hopefully relax her even further. Tara suddenly whimpered and curled into a tight ball, arms wrapped around her stomach as her eyes clamped shut in pain.

"Tara?" Draco smoothed out her hair and rubbed her back, listening as she let out small, pained whimpers. "Want to go to the hospital wing?" At this, she nodded. Sighing, Draco picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey quickly had the blonde Veela set her on a bed.

"What seems to be the problem?" The mediwitch asked, already knowing not to touch Tara's bare skin. She gently pressed on her stomach through her shirt and the girl let out a groan that had Draco growling in an irritated manner.

"She's been having stomach pains since early this morning," He bit out, relaxing when Poppy removed her hands from his mate. Immediately, she understood the problem and went to fetch a few things. She had Tara drink a bitter tasting liquid that would ease the pain and also gave her a few other items that Draco figured were personal female things.

"There you go deary, that should hold you over for the rest of the day," Tara nodded and curled up.

"Are you sure it was strong enough?" Draco asked. "I mean... this is the worst I've ever seen the pain get for her."

"Mister Malfoy, I assure you that my potions are as strong as they need to be," Poppy huffed. "Now, have you noticed any change in the level of pain she's been experiencing?"

"Well... not really," He shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If there's been no change then there is no need to worry," She told him. "Now, take Miss Savage and go back to class," She scurried back into her office. Draco was still wondering about what the mediwitch was talking about but soon brushed it off and helped Tara to stand before leaving with her.

_I'll owl mother and father about it later. _He thought as he held his mate close to him. "You okay now?"

"Yes, the cramps are much more bearable now," She nodded.

"Do you have any idea of what she was talking about though?" He asked, looking down at her as they walked to class.

"I might but... I'll have to confirm with my parents and you can ask you father about it," She sighed. Draco nodded and sat down with her once they got to Charms, still wondering what was going on.

XxXxXx

Draco and Tara owled their parent's that night, both curious and, though they wouldn't admit it openly, worried.

"Is it something serious?" Draco questioned while they sat in bed, Tara between his legs resting against his chest.

"As far as I know, it's not," Tara responded. "It's actually quite a good thing but uh... it means we have to..." She began to blush more and more with each word that left her mouth.

"We have to what?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"It would mean we have to stop having sex," She breathed out and the Malfoy heir groaned loudly.

"Why, exactly?" He bit out.

"Well... so far we've taken precautions to avoid any uh... accidents," She winced at her own words. "But if the pain starts increasing, it means my body is getting ready to go into a heat of sorts."

"Heat? As in when almost every creature around starts shagging and reproducing?" Draco had a smirk on his face at the thought.

"Yes, that kind of heat," She was blushing heavily.

"Well, that certainly makes things interesting," He chuckled.

"But, that's _only if_ the pain starts increasing," She scowled at him. "Which I hope it does not any time soon."

"I certainly do," Draco grinned at her in a perverted manner.

"I swear all you think about is sex!" She accused, a small smile on her face as she said this.

"I'm a guy, what do you expect?" He teased her, nuzzling against her neck. "I have a beautiful mate as well so its hard not to think such naughty things."

"Do I have to hit some sense into you?" She raised an eyebrow and he grinned at her.

"Not that I would mind since you'd just end up kissing me afterwords," Tara flushed when he said this, knowing he was right.

"Have you become a masochist, Draco Malfoy?" She asked, a teasing smile tugging at her lips.

"Perhaps but I only like it if the pain is inflicted by you," He growled in her ear. "Any pain you inflict is always delightful."

"Oh do shut up you blithering fool," She laughed, squirming when his fingers danced along her sides.

"Tara, did you mean what you said last night?" Draco suddenly asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you not believe me?" She whispered, leaning back against him.

"Well... yeah," He admitted. "You didn't think you could actually care for me without it being because we're both Veela in the beginning remember?"

"We've been through a lot, Draco," She sighed. "It's only natural that I start to care for you more and more. Yes, my Veela loves you and is drawn to you, yes I am bound to you, but that doesn't affect how _I _feel about you." She turned and kissed his cheek. "Draco Malfoy, I love you, Veela or no Veela, got that?" She smiled brightly at him.

"I knew you'd see things my way," He purred and kissed her lips softly. "I've been waiting to hear those words from those lips of yours for as long as I can remember."

"And what about you? Do you feel the same?" She asked him and he tightened his arms around her waist.

"Of course I do," He murmured. "Why wouldn't I? You were the one saying you would never feel more than the Veela attraction between us. Tara Savage, I love you and I will declare it to the entire school from the Astronomy tower if that's what it takes for you to believe me." Tara laughed and curled close to him, smiling at how he was acting.

"I believe you, I promise," She chuckled.

"Good," He grinned. "Now... about the Auror thing..."

"Don't push your luck," She snapped moodily. Draco grumbled unhappily and huffed like a spoiled child who hadn't gotten what he wanted. "You may have charmed your way into getting me to say I love you but you will never get me to give up on being an Auror."

"What if we ever have kids, what will you do?" He asked her, feeling her tense up in his arms.

"Draco... don't... just don't use a child against me," She sighed. "Having a child would mean the world to me, yes, but... I..." She struggled to find an answer. "I'm sure our parent's wouldn't mind babysitting for us while we're at work," Even as she said this, Tara knew she was lying to herself. Veela never let others raise their child, let alone touch it during the first year of its life. It was the Veela's job to raise and protect it's child during the first year and then after that, the Veela would slowly allow others to care for the child, but only trusted family members at first.

"You know we can't do that," Draco told her softly.

"Dray, please don't do that to me," Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about how hard it would be for her to balance out a job being an Auror and taking care of a child. Of course, she would chose her family over all else but being an Auror was her dream job, she'd wanted to be one since she was a child!

"Tara..." Draco captured her chin and turned her head to the side so he could look into tear filled blue eyes. "You know I would never purposely get you pregnant just to stop you from being an Auror but I'm just asking _what if _it happens, what will you do?"

"Take it one day at a time, I – I'm sure the Ministry would be able to help in someway," Her lips began to tremble a bit. "Give me shorter hours until the baby could be left with others or something like that."

"Whatever you chose to do, I'll be right there with you, alright?" He framed her face and carefully wiped away the tears. "I won't let you go through it alone, and I'm sure mother and father could also help out somehow with it."

"Really?" She whispered, sniffling a little.

"I _know _so," He told her firmly. Tara nodded slowly and sniffled again, hating that she was so emotional.

"I bloody hate being a girl sometimes," She muttered when Draco wrapped his arms around her again. The taller Veela chuckled and leaned against the pillows with her, content just holding her for the time being.

"Do you ever think about it though? Having kids I mean?" He murmured, looking down at her.

"Of course I do," She sighed. "Ever since I came into my inheritance, I've thought about it. Children are precious and what Veela want most when they find their mate."

"What do you think they would look like?" Draco continued, rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Obviously, I think they would have blonde hair," Tara smiled a bit. "They'd probably be Veela like us too."

"If and when we have kids, I want them to have your eyes," Draco told her, smirking. "Natural Veela colored eyes."

"But your eye color is so rare and unique, I think I would want our kids to have your eyes," Tara argued with a laugh.

"Blue with hints of silver maybe?" Tara thought about it and nodded, liking the idea. "I think I would want a boy and a girl."

"How about two little girls?" Tara murmured, her eyes closing.

"No, I want at least one boy," He grunted.

"Okay, okay," Tara laughed. "How about two girls and a boy?"

"That works," He nodded. The smaller of the Veela smiled, actually relaxing as they talked about _kids _of all things. She couldn't help but feel a strange longing though as Draco continued caressing her stomach, she just felt empty. It had been a while since their first time and deep down, she kept wishing that she would become pregnant but at the same time, the thought terrified her. Pregnant when a war was on the horizon? It was just out of the question! Pregnant when she wasn't even out of school yet? The thought scared her worse than not being able to do her duties as an Auror when the time came. "You okay, love?" Draco asked, seeing the strange look that crossed his mate's face. Her eyes fluttered open and she grumbled sleepily before closing them again. "Want to get some sleep?" She nodded to this. Situating himself, Draco got under the covers with her, keeping his arms around her waist as he held her, almost hoping that the contact would somehow ease her pain the next day.

"Goodnight, Draco... I love you," She whispered with a smile.

"Goodnight, Tara... I love you too," He smiled and kissed her forehead before falling asleep. Now he knew for sure that Tara loved him indefinitely and unconditionally which made him feel like the luckiest wizard in the world. What's more, he loved her just the same and he couldn't wait for the war to be over so he could spend his days in peace with his mate.

XxXxXx

After having buried Dobby, talked to Mister Olivander and talked to Griphook, the Golden Trio sat to discuss their next plan of action.

"What about Malfoy and Tara?" Ron cut into the discussion. "The git has up and switched sides after all, should we bring him in on this?"

"Ronald, the school is under Snape's control now in case you've forgotten!" Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "Every owl that goes to the school is probably being searched before it's allowed to deliver a message."

"His family still maintains some rank with the Death Eaters though," Harry pointed out. "Anything sent to Malfoy will most likely be overlooked and -" He was cut off when an owl began tapping on the window. Bewildered, Ron went to let it in and grumbled when it pecked his hand before flying the short distance to the table. It held out its leg and Harry took the letter attached while Hermione fed it.

"Whose it from?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"Malfoy," Harry muttered as he read over the letter. "How he found out where we are is a mystery but he's asked us to give him a fire call."

"We can't waste any time then," Hermione went over to the fire place and waited for the two boys. When they joined her, she made the call to the special room that the Malfoy heir had specified.

"Took you long enough, Potter," Draco snorted as his head appeared in the fire.

"Ignore him! He's just being a crab apple!" They heard Tara's voice from behind the blonde Veela. They watched as the floating head rolled his eyes and muttered something rather unintelligent to himself.

"We just got your owl," Hermione spoke up. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Have you all found the remaining Horcruxes?" He asked them.

"We know where they are, yes," Harry informed him.

"Good," The floating head nodded.

"How are things on your end?" Ron inquired.

"Could be better," He shrugged. "Tara and I are holding our own. Nearly took a Gryffindor out because he hurt my mate."

"What?" Hermione gasped softly. "I don't condone the fact that you got into a fight, Malfoy, but at least you left him alive... right?" Draco rolled his eyes at this and smirked.

"He's lucky to still be alive, he broke her arm," Harry and Ron shuddered, glad they hadn't been around to see the Veela go off on someone, especially one of their own.

"Do you know what's going on with the others in the DA?" Harry asked him, curious as to the groups whereabouts.

"They keep themselves holed up in the Room of Requirement these days," Draco told him. "We've seen Longbottom from time to time, kids got some guts now. But the lot of them stick together, they keep hoping you'll come back soon."

"Don't worry, we plan on it," Harry nodded.

"Good, because I think the Dark Lord will make his move soon, since he has the Elder Wand," The group nodded then. "Be careful if you head into Hogsmead, the place is crawling with Death Eaters."

"We'll keep that in mind," Said Harry, looking at the others who nodded in agreement.

"Well... contact us if you need anything, Potter," Draco snorted. "Tara is insisting I focus on my studies."

"And she is right to do so," Hermione snapped. With a roll of his eyes, the Malfoy heir ended the fire call.

"So, what do we do from here?" Ron asked.

"Break into Bellatrix's vault," Harry reminded him.

"Right," He nodded and Hermione scowled at him, saying nothing.

"It'll be a while, I need to make the Polyjuice potion," Hermione sighed. "So I should start now."

"Alright, just tell us when you're ready," Ron murmured as he got up and stretched.

"You'll be the first to know, Ronald," She said in a clipped tone that had him confused. Shrugging, he walked off just as Harry stood to follow him. Hermione sighed, honestly that boy was so stupid at times...

XxXxXx

"How is your stomach feeling?" Draco asked, looking up from a thick book he was pretending to read.

"Better," She murmured, her eyes skimming across the page of a book her parent's had sent her. Draco put his book down and crawled towards her, looking at her from over the top of the book. He continued staring, watching as she squirmed and tried not to smile. "Quit it."

"I'm not doing anything," He told her with a grin.

"Yes you are, you're staring at me," She pouted.

"It shouldn't distract you, I stare all the time," Tara blushed softly at the statement. "It's never distracted you before."

"Yes well.." She trailed off, whining when she could not come up with anything to say to him.

"That's what I thought," He snorted and took the book out of her hands, saving the page so she wouldn't be upset later for him losing her page. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Draco pulled her close and laid down so she was on top of him. "Learn anything new?"

"Nothing that I didn't already know," She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just small bits of information that tie into things I already know."

"So nothing about the pain or heat?" He asked and Tara scowled at him. "I'll take that as a no."

"Why do you want to know, Draco?" She sighed.

"Just... in case it happens to be that time, I'll know the signs to look for," He murmured. "And then I can make sure you don't accidentally become pregnant," Tara nodded slowly.

"If I learn anything else, I'll tell you, alright?" Draco kissed her and made a sound of confirmation. Tara happily kissed back and smiled down at him, her fingers playing with his hair again.

"I swear you have the most unhealthy fascination with my hair," The taller Veela teased his mate.

"And you have a horrible habit of leaving hickey's," She shot back. "I don't see why you still feel a need to do so, you've given me my permanent mark already."

"I like to show off," He laughed. "And one cannot see the mark on your shoulder very well now can they?" Tara blushed heavily at this.

"Do shut up, love," She groaned and buried her face against his neck. Draco chuckled and held her close, humming for her in the way he knew she loved. He felt her relax and continued, slowly beginning to rub her back as he did so. The humming soon morphed into gentle singing that had Tara's eyes fluttering and her breath catching. A song to proclaim one's love to their mate, one that told of the loyalty and dedication they would give them and how they would love their mate until the day they died. Tears swam in crystal blue orbs and fell from her lashes onto Draco's shirt as her fingers tightened in his hair gently. She moved her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, listening and crying quietly as the taller Veela sang his love to her. When the song finally ended, Draco opened his eyes to look at his flustered mate, who was furiously wiping at her eyes and sniffling.

"I love you, Tara, and I will never stop loving you," He whispered, leaning up to kiss her forehead. Tara looked down at him and smiled softly, kissing his cheek.

"I love you just as much, no matter how infuriatingly annoying and pig-headed you can be at times," She whispered back. "I hope I can make you happy in the future."

"You already make me happy, Tara," He told her. "I just hope I can keep you happy."

"You've done a good job so far," She smiled gently.

"Good, and it will only get better from here," He smiled a genuine smile at her and the smaller Veela felt her heart flutter. "Now, let's get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a long day," Tara's heart sank just as quickly as it had risen.

"You have to go again don't you?" She muttered miserably.

"Yes, but only for one day," He told her quickly. "I swear to you that I will be back tomorrow night, if I must I will sign my name in blood and swear on my own name by it."

"Owl me when you get there?" She grumbled and he nodded.

"Rest, my love, I'll be sure to bring you back some gifts to make up for my absence," Tara nodded and squeaked softly when he rolled onto his side and kissed her lips lovingly. "Now, rest, you need it more than I at the moment."

"Right... and I'll be sure to have Blaise copy notes for you again," Tara sighed softly. Draco held her close and closed his eyes, unhappy that he would have to leave Tara even for a day. It was going to be torture for them both. Hopefully, sometime soon, he and Tara would be able to live in peace and get on with their lives. He just wished the stupid war would end... he wanted to be with Tara without fear of the Dark Lord finding out about her. And he wanted to be able to have a child... one that would grow up in a better way than he had. But fate never worked out the way he wanted as he would soon learn.

* * *

><p>kai crazy: I'm sorry for the short chapter again T.T I hope the next chapter is longer. Now that I'm home, I can update faster again. And I've decided to take a year off from school so I'll be able to update more~ Reviews make me happy~ see you next chapter!<p> 


	13. Heat

kai crazy: Here's the next chapter! Tara goes into heat and drive's Draco absolutely mad! And the ending of the chapter will shock you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I only claim Tara and her family.

* * *

><p>Two months passed and no word came from the Golden Trio, though it was assumed they were completely safe where ever they were. During this time, Draco kept a careful eye on Tara who was beginning to display some odd behaviors and was even dressing differently around him. One month prior to the current time, she'd collapsed in a hallway from extreme pain, which of course set off warning bell's in the taller Veela's mind. Her pain was getting worse... which meant only one thing. Her 'heat' would be starting soon. Draco initially ignored the signs after her monthly cycle finished but it was becoming increasingly harder to ignore Tara's behavior. The Malfoy heir had gone so far as to owl her parents for advice on what he was to do to avoid any problems or... accidents.<p>

"Like hell I'm going to just give up on having sex," He grumbled to himself when he received the letter from the two adult Veela.

_Dear Draco, thank you for sending us that letter, though we had hoped that this would not happen. _He began to read the letter to himself. _This will be Tara's first official heat so she may not be herself and she may even be a little scared of what's happening. Be aware though that this is normal and if she should by chance begin to panic or become emotional, do your best to comfort her. She will do everything in her power to basically seduce you, she may even go so far as to use the allure on you if she is forced to do so. We realize that Tara is very much against having a child at the moment but during her heat, she will want a child very badly. Have you noticed any odd behaviors recently? Have you often found her cradling her stomach or noticed a longing look in her eyes when you touch her stomach? _Draco stopped then. Come to think of it, yes, he had noticed such behaviors from his mate. Whenever they talked about having children, Tara would often get a distant look in her eyes and would begin caressing her stomach. It frustrated him to think that she was denying herself the pleasure and happiness of being with child. His own mother had told him that when she was pregnant with him, she'd been joyous and his father had been overly joyed and proud; even more so when they found out Narcissa was carrying a male child.

Sighing, Draco continued reading the letter.

_This is because the Veela in her knows that something is not right and wants to have a child in her, to make things perfect in a way. We know that you want a child just as well and are most likely upset that Tara keeps resisting. During her heat... it might be your only chance to take action and impregnate her. We are not in any way trying to influence your decision in this matter, it is up to you to talk to Tara, while she is still, how should we say? Sober enough to talk with you reasonably about having a child. Should she still wish to wait, you _must _use protection when you become intimate. _Draco's face burned with embarrassment then. _If you have any further questions, do not hesitate to owl us again. You are after all, family now. Tell Tara we send our love. We hope to hear from you again, Draco. With love, Aria and Tyler. _

Draco chuckled softly and smiled, happy his mate's parent's considered him family. Yes, they were bound for life, but their families were not tied until he and Tara officially married and she took the Malfoy name. Setting the letter aside, the blonde Veela went to find his skittish mate.

"Tara?" He called out, walking into the main room. His silver eyes scanned the room, panic rising when he didn't see his mate. Yes, it was summer, but he and Tara had been advised to stay at Hogwarts, as Malfoy Manor was not safe for them to be in.

"In the bathroom, Draco!" Tara finally called out and the Malfoy heir heaved a sigh of relief. Striding into the bedroom, he found the bathroom door open and his eyebrows flew up. Cautiously, he walked over and peered inside, his eyes immediately landing on the lush and invitingly naked form of his mate. All the blood rushed to his groin and he growled, eyes raking over Tara's body possessively. Her face was flushed, eyes twinkling with mischief, and did he mention she was naked? "I thought you might like to take a bath with me," She smiled, one hand resting on her hip as the other dipped into the already warm bath water she'd drawn.

"You thought correctly," Draco grunted. With a flick of his wand, his clothes were gone and he was in the tub, pulling Tara with him. She squeaked and squirmed, getting comfy in his lap as always. She brushed against his hardened member and gasped softly, biting her lip as she looked at him.

"After our bath... we can take care of your little problem," She whispered in his ear sweetly. Draco closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing normal as he held her close. This was definitely weird Tara behavior, she _never _was the one to suggest making love. But damn... it was hard to say no to her and he would rather be hexed then deny his mate what she wanted.

"Be very sure that is what you want, love," His voice dropped into a dark, seductive purr as his hands moved along her back. "I know what's happening to you soon and I thought you didn't want to make love during that time."

"Yes well... I changed my mind," She huffed softly, kissing along his shoulder.

"Bollocks," He muttered, hands now gripping her hips softly. Tara pulled away and he watched the emotions play across her face. Lust, confusion, love, fear and then dread.

"Draco..." Her voice came out in a low whine as her body trembled. "I'm scared. I – I don't know what to expect. I – I... what do we do now?"

"I know what to expect," He sighed. "We'll take this one day at a time, alright?" She nodded and grumbled, blushing softly.

"I still know you want to have sex, Draco," She muttered. "Use protection... this is the last time you get to have me before my heat starts." The taller Veela gave a lazy smirk and kissed her forehead.

"As you wish," He purred. The next few hours were a blur. Tara vaguely remembered getting out of the bath and then being pushed onto the bed before the room was filled with her sweet cries of pleasure as Draco took her past the edge over and over and over again. At some point, she was sure she blacked out from the pleasure her mate was giving her only to be awoken by a shock wave of pure ecstasy. The things he could do to her... It was only after Draco finally collapsed that she was able to calm down from the sexual high and catch her breath.

"You are insatiable!" Tara gasped out, her body shaking still and covered in sweat. She turned her head to look at her grinning mate and rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Mmm, yes well you are just the same," He pointed out. "I didn't think you'd actually be able to last as long as you did."

"Yes well, I have an amazingly gifted mate," Draco grinned and puffed his chest out, crooning loudly for her. Tara laughed and cuddled close, resting her head on his chest, grimacing at the gross feeling of sweat. "Perhaps we should take another bath?"

"Sounds like a brilliant idea," Draco nodded. He carefully slid his limp member from her body and picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. She didn't fight him this time, which made him happy as he drew the bath and set her in it before going to clean the bed with a few quick spells. He returned and joined his mate, pulling her into his lap again. The two were silent as Draco cleaned their bodies, taking his time and teasing her a bit as well.

"A-ahh.. Dra-Draco...!" Her cheeks were tinted as she arched and squirmed, trying to escape his hands as they pinched and pulled at her nipples. The taller Veela just smirked and stopped, continuing to wash her body as though he'd done nothing to her. Once he finished washing her and himself, he drained the tub and helped his mate out, wrapping her in a soft towel. "You are horrible," She grumbled when he began to kiss along her neck, searching for a sensitive spot. She let out a low moan and her body tightened as Draco nibbled at the spot he knew so well. When he stopped, Tara turned around and shoved at his chest playfully before heading back into the bedroom to dress. The Malfoy heir followed with a chuckle and got dressed as well.

"I love you, Tara," He purred as they got into bed.

"Yes, I love you too, Draco, but keep your hands to yourself," She muttered, smiling. After muttering their usual goodnight, the two fell into a peaceful slumber.

XxXxXx

A few days passed since that day and Tara soon began acting strangely. She was wearing tighter clothes, mostly the one's she had picked out with Draco's mother, and would often whine about being too hot even if she were wearing a tank top and a skirt. Tara soon began to sit closer to Draco than normal, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder on occasion and would purr as she did so, almost like a cat. Draco had also begun to notice a certain scent, it was much stronger than normal and it was coming from Tara. It was her natural scent, but... much stronger and much more delicious; it was drawing him in, calling to him almost. And oh, did he want to give into it. Draco wanted nothing more than to grab Tara, pin her to any surface in the room and take her. Just her scent alone was making him hard and that was far from normal for him.

"Draco my love," And there was the voice of the girl that was causing him to ache so painfully.

"Yes, Tara?" He forced himself to speak but did not look up from the book he had before him.

"I grow tired of being deprived of your touch," He heard the pout in her voice and chuckled.

"Need I remind you that _you _are the one that asked for me not to touch you during your heat?" He asked, smirking when he heard her whine and stomp her foot.

"I remember but I regret saying that now," She huffed. "I need you."

"Yes, and I need you just as badly but you have also stated that you do not wish to fall pregnant," He pointed out.

"What if I said I wish to have a baby?" She raised an eyebrow and watched as he closed his book and turned around.

"Do you wish to discuss the matter further?" He asked, noting the outfit she now wore. It was a simple dress, but it seemed to be changing colors... Which to Draco was interesting. The dress clung to her perfectly and had the young Veela's mind reeling with perverted thoughts. He watched as her eyes flashed and her lips pursed into a thin line.

"Yes but..." She trailed off, struggling to answer. "I don't know anymore," She grumbled. "At times, yes, I want to just say screw it all and get me pregnant already but then my little child self butt's in and reminds me that I still have dreams of being an Auror."

"Well, which side is winning?" Draco prompted, reaching out to hold her hands.

"My dreams of being an Auror," She mumbled sadly. Draco knew that the heat was taking its hold on her so admitting this to him must have been killing her on the inside. She and her Veela no doubt, wanted a baby badly but her dreams outweighed that want.

"Is there any way to shift the balance?" He asked her softly, looking directly into her eyes. He watched as those crystal blue orbs started to darken with want and had to stop from smirking. Draco let go of one hand and tugged her closer, his free hand snaking around to catch the zipper at the back of her dress. "Is there anything at all that will help you to make a decision?" His voice darkened as he unzipped the now red dress. He pulled it down to expose her breasts to his eyes and swallowed thickly... she wasn't even wearing a bra. If there was a god, then he was surely torturing Draco at that moment. "Just name it, and I shall do what you ask," He whispered, lips skimming over the swell of her left breast. He heard her breath catch and nipped gently, relishing in the shudder the action caused. Tara soon found her back pressed flat against the desk with Draco standing between her parted legs, looming over her.

"Draco...!" She moaned out as his mouth began to tease her nipples into hard peaks. One of his hands reached up and gave attention to the neglected breast as his mouth sucked and pulled at its twin. The sounds she made became music to his ears as she became louder and quite a bit more vulgar. He began grinding his clothed member against her lower half, making her moan and pant softly. He stopped to look up at her, watching as she struggled to contain herself. He knew he shouldn't have been egging her on but.. bloody hell... it was just so hard not to go further. She was obviously horny, he could practically smell the arousal on her, and she was denying herself, which annoyed him to a certain extent. "No more," She panted. "Please... n-no more... We have to stop," Draco reluctantly moved away from her and let her stand and fix her dress.

"Tara... you cannot keep denying your body," Draco murmured as she settled herself uneasily in his lap. "If you don't do something soon, your Veela will take matters into her own hands and that will not be something you want to have happen."

"I know... I know..." She whispered softly. Draco tucked her head under his chin and sighed as he held her, trying to comfort her. "I'm just... scared... I – I'm not ready, Draco, I'm not ready for anything more than what we already have. I'm not mother material..."

"That's a lie and you know it," The taller Veela cut her off. "Veela are naturally great parents, you'll instantly know what to do when you have a baby. I've never heard of a Veela not knowing how to care for their own child perfectly. It's in our blood I suppose."

"I guess so..." She mumbled, still not sure of what she truly wanted. "I'm also afraid of something else..."

"And what might that be?" He moved and peered down at her, watching as she worried at her bottom lip.

"I'm... afraid that I'll miscarry," She whispered, making Draco flinch. To a Veela, a miscarriage was devastating. It was almost as horrible as losing one's mate or not finding them at all. A female Veela was likely to fall into depression and seclude herself, denying the touch of her mate and it's healing effects. She would blame herself for the loss and would be wary of trying again. Eventually she would settle down and try for another child but the healing process from such a loss could take months or years, it just depended on the Veela.

"Tara, look at me," He caught her chin and made her look up. "You will not miscarry, I will take very good care of you and the unborn child and do anything in my power to keep you both safe. I will hire the best mediwitch I can find to make sure the baby is in perfect health and should a complication arise, I will find a way to save the baby. I will not let you go through such devastation. Do you understand?" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and Draco quickly kissed them away before kissing her lips softly.

"Thank you, Draco," She whispered against his lips. "That puts me at ease."

"Good," He smiled. Tara smiled back weakly and just rested in his arms. She was another step closer to making her final decision on this matter but it was extremely hard to concentrate with her hormones going crazy. She finally reigned in her emotions and closed her eyes, intent on resting before the heat got to her again and made her act strangely around Draco again. This was going to be a long two weeks...

XxXxXx

By the end of the first week, Tara was beginning to become desperate in her attempts to get Draco into bed with her. Her Veela was impatient and so was she, as she and Draco had found out. The side of her that wanted a baby was finally winning and she soon resigned herself to fate, even though Draco was still fighting against it. He was intent on sticking to his word and not touching his mate... no matter how badly he wanted to.

"Tara, would you stop it?" He scowled. He never thought he'd be the one telling _Tara _to stop touching _him. _Usually it was the other way around. The female Veela pouted and huffed as she got up and stormed off into the main room, presumably to brood on the couch and curse him under her breath as she'd gotten into the habit of doing lately. He sighed and looked at the ceiling, scowling as he thought about his options. A) give into Tara's demands and fuck her senseless. B) give into Tara and risk getting her pregnant. C) ignore her, lock himself in the bathroom, and wank off. None of those options seemed very good to Draco. Well.. option A certainly sounded fantastic but option B pretty much tied into it. A low moan suddenly broke through his thoughts and had him on his feet before he knew what he was doing. Another moan followed it and he was soon moving towards the main room to find the source of the sound. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he laid eyes on his mate.

Of all the things he could have ever walked in on... he just had to walk in on _this. _His cock jumped to life and chaffed against his boxers painfully as he watched the scene before him. Tara, his sweet, innocent, well not so innocent but either way... His mate was laying on the couch, creamy, shapely, pale legs uncovered and drawn up as her right hand disappeared between her thighs, playing with herself. Her skirt and panties were thrown to the floor carelessly, her shirt undone, hanging around her elbows as her other hand pinched and twisted her nipples. Draco swallowed thickly as he watched her, his mouth going dry as she released a sweet cry. He shifted his weight and hissed as his erection rubbed against his boxers, aching to be free. He craned his neck and licked his lips as he watched those slim, delicate fingers work her leaking womanhood. If she was going this far just to find release then she must want Draco badly... and damn did he ever want her. He watched as her hips moved with each movement of her hand and wished he was the one making her body squirm and quiver like that. He froze when glossy crystal blue eyes locked with his silver orbs and time seemed to stop. He couldn't take much more of this torture and she knew it, he saw it in her eyes. She was going to push him to his limits and he was just a step away from snapping and just having his way with her.

"Draco..!" She moaned his name breathlessly and her back arched off the couch as a whimper fell from her lips. Her hand moved faster, her breath picking up as her body started to tighten and ache for release. The taller Veela groaned and watched as her body twisted and jerked, her toes curling as her climax began to build. She soon burst with a soft cry, her body jerking and arching. Before he knew what was happening, his feet had brought him to beside the couch and he looked down at her with lust filled eyes. He growled loudly, possessively and she responded with a low whimper. She moved her hand from her womanhood and reached towards him, eyes wide as she watched him. Draco grabbed her wrist and licked her fingers, humming at the sweet taste of her.

"I can't restrain myself, Tara," He growled down at her, the feathers on his neck appearing. "I will take what's mine, don't you dare change your mind now."

"I can't say no even if I wanted to," She whispered, panting still.

"So if I get you pregnant, what will you do?" He grunted, reaching down to pull her off the couch and onto her feet.

"I don't know and at the moment, I honestly don't give a damn," She muttered. "I want you to fuck me," She growled, getting onto her tip toes to nip at his ear. "Draco, I _need _you. I'm so very hot and only you can help me," She gave a pathetic whine and his arms tightened around her as his eyes closed. She was asking... no, _telling _him to take her. And boy did he want to do just that. His eyes snapped open when she started singing and giggling, her scent washing over him as her eyes flashed. She was using the allure... damn... it was becoming hard to think straight.

"Tara... stop it," He growled, snapping out of the daze quickly. Tara pouted when she realized the allure wouldn't work and huffed like a petulant child. "If you want me, it has to be _your _choice, not your Veela's." This had the smaller female pausing her actions to actually think on what he'd said. He watched as her eyes changed and she suddenly began to shake, which meant the heat had left her alone for a moment and her Veela had backed off. Draco rubbed her back softly, murmuring gently to calm her down as she soon realized exactly what she'd done. "Tara... you have to decide soon," He whispered. "What happened today won't be the end, it will happen again and again until your Veela get's what she wants."

"Draco..." She sighed softly and looked up at him, blue eyes locking with eerie silver. "I... I want this okay? I want this to happen... please... I can't take it anymore, it's driving me crazy!" Draco's face softened and he chuckled.

"You sure are stubborn," He smiled. "Why don't you rest and then we'll... try something tomorrow, alright? Today's not a good day for us to be going at it." Tara blushed gently and ducked away from him to get dressed and fix her top. "Just for the record, I thoroughly enjoyed the show," He gave a smirk and Tara's whole body turned red as she ran off to hide under the covers of their bed. Draco laughed and followed, his eyes flashing. Soon, soon Tara would let him do as he wanted and when she did, he planned on taking her mercilessly for all the teasing she had done.

XxXxXx

Three days into the second week found Tara pacing before the bed, chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to hold back her emotions. Draco was practically dripping lust from his body, so strong that it made Tara shiver and want to jump him. But she wouldn't... she just wouldn't let herself do it. The thought of letting herself give into her first ever heat was just... out of the question! The complications that could arise from it kept nagging at her, stopping her from doing what she wanted. Without meaning to, the small female let out a burst of pheromones that she knew would both attract and drive her mate into a frenzy. Suddenly, she found herself pinned to the bed, with a lusting Draco looming over her. His eyes were glassed over and his lips were pulled back in a vicious snarl as he looked down at her vulnerable body beneath his.

_Oh god... what have I done? _Tara's eyes widened as she looked up at him. His control had snapped, she could see it in his eyes, and it made her shiver. This was it... the moment she both wanted and feared. She felt something push at her conscious and let out a small croon, eyes glossing over as the heat took hold of her once again. Feathers grew on her neck and her scent hit Draco in waves, making him growl loudly. He leaned down and claimed those petal soft lips harshly, nipping and licking until they parted, granting him entrance. His tongue explored the well known territory before retreating into his own mouth. Their teeth clashed as they kissed fiercely, the spark of desire that was within them now bursting into a raging fire that coursed through their veins hotly. Draco's hands began to turn into claws as he tore at his mate's clothes, shredding them carelessly as he sought out her silky skin. Tara barely complained when he did this, too far gone to even care really. All she knew was that Draco was going to have his way with her, and she was going to let him.

Tara's own hands worked quickly as they tugged as his shirt and pants, eventually becoming annoyed and removing them with wandless magic. Her mate went back to ravishing her mouth for a moment before he moved to her neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive mark on her shoulder. Tara's eyes widened and she let out a loud moan as heat pooled in her belly, her hands gripping his shoulders as he continued lavishing attention to that one spot. Draco's hands moved over her possessively, squeezing her breasts none too gently. This only made the smaller Veela cry out more, only feeling pleasure from the feeling of Draco's roughness. With a low grunt, the blonde male jerked his mate's legs apart and thrust into her, making her scream as he bit down on his mark at the same time. Tara raked her nails, now claws, down his back harshly, making him groan and shudder at the feeling. He started a fast pace, barely allowing her to adjust before he began to move, happy to be inside her again.

"Mine," He snarled against her neck. "Mine, mine, mine, mine!" If Tara wasn't drunk and high off of the pleasure and dazed from her heat, she would have commented about his possessiveness but at the moment, she could only say one thing.

"Yours," She moaned breathlessly. She let out a tiny whimper as Draco shifted his hips and slammed into her sweet spot. She jolted and screamed, her claws digging into his back as she desperately sought more friction. The taller Veela kissed her heatedly and continued slamming into that spot, his hands moving to grip her hips bruisingly. "N-nygh... oh god... Draco...!" She moaned and tossed her head back and forth, breaking the kiss as her climax built quickly. "Draco!" He sent her flying over the edge, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her delicate muscles clamped down around his still hard length. The Malfoy heir moaned loudly at the feeling and continued thrusting, not quite finished yet. He brought her to the edge and back countless times, shuddering as he climaxed with her a few times, only to revive and keep going a few moments later. Her legs wound themselves around his waist as he continued slamming into her, his mouth blazing a trail over her chest as he did so. Tara arched into him eagerly, mewling and moaning as he gave her breasts attention. Draco slammed into her hard and watched as her mouth fell open and a loud moan spilled forth. Her eyes soon rolled back and he felt her body tense before the pleasure crashed over her, her muscles clenching around him once more.

"Tara..." Draco let out a roar as he thrust into her faster and harder, climaxing hard and filling her to the brim with his seed. Tara squealed and went over the edge again with him, her body trembling from the many orgasm's he'd brought her to. Draco, still a bit dazed, released his wings as he carefully lowered himself onto Tara and held her close, protecting her. "Maybe we should hold out more often," He mumbled with a weak chuckle. Tara let out a small, shaky giggle as she wrapped her arms around him, purring contently. Slowly, the taller Veela pulled out and retracted his wings before laying on his side, smiling as Tara curled close to him.

"I feel icky... but I'm too tired to take a bath right now," She yawned, eyes already closed. "I'll take one in the morning."

"Good idea, love," Draco yawned. "Goodnight," He fell asleep before she could respond and Tara fell asleep before she got the rest of her sentence out.

XxXxXx

When Draco awoke the next day, he stretched and suddenly realized Tara was missing. Panicking, he sat up and looked around, eyes wild. He instantly settled when he heard the faucet in the bathroom squeak and the water stop running. Yawning, the Malfoy heir got out of bed and went to join his mate in the bathroom.

"Morning, Draco," Tara greeted in an overly cheerful voice. Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he slipped into the bath with her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great," He responded. "Don't know if it was because of the amazing sex we had or not but whatever the reason, I slept great. And you?"

"Same," She nodded. She began humming a small tune to herself as she washed up and Draco just gave her a small look before shrugging and washing up. Maybe this was just typical female behavior after having sex during their heat. Whatever the reason, he was just glad his mate was happy. When they got out, they cleaned the bed and laid down, with Tara nuzzling against Draco and purring.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" He chuckled, kissing her head.

"Not sure really," She shrugged. "Last night was great," She grinned and blushed softly.

"Yeah, it was," Draco grinned back. "Feel like going another couple rounds?" He raised an eyebrow when she squeaked.

"I'm sore from last night," She mumbled.

"Really? I can help with that," He smirked and began to flit his hands over her body. He watched as she twitched and squirmed, biting her lip softly.

"Draco," She whined, squirming away.

"Yes?" He hummed, his hands resting on her hips.

"I want you," She said this with a blush. Draco smirked and leaned over, kissing her.

"Good, because I want you too," He growled. Hours later, the two lay in a mass of tangled limbs and sheets as they calmed down from the sexual high. "I feel like I could sleep for the rest of the week now," Draco yawned.

"Me too," Tara agreed. The pair drifted to sleep again, though Draco had a certain thought nagging at him and pestering him. Had he used protection at all? He barely had time to think about it before his mind went blank. Fate certainly seemed to have something against him as he would learn.

XxXxXx

A week after Tara's heat ended, Draco became extremely protective of the petite female and would snap at anyone dumb enough to get within two feet of her.

"Draco, my office, now," Severus snapped, fed up with the male Veela's behavior towards the other students. Draco glared at his godfather but did as he was told, giving Tara one last look before he followed the former potions master. "Your behavior has become quite a problem, Draco," Severus sighed. "Does this have anything to do with Tara?"

"Yes, it does," He snorted. "She's mine, no one else can have her or touch her. I will kill anyone who touches her," The black haired wizard narrowed his eyes.

"I was recently informed that Tara went through her first heat... did you and Ms. Savage engage in sexual activity?" Draco narrowed his eyes then.

"What if we did?" He snarled. "What I do with her is none of your business, Sev!"

"It is my business as I am obligated to watch out for her if I remember correctly," He snapped at the boy. "If you did, I should hope you were not so far gone as to have forgotten to use protection." He watched what color was in Draco's face drain away and he shrank back.

"I – I... But we..." He ran his hands through his hair and tugged. "Sev, I messed up, big time... I – I shouldn't have given in!"

"Calm yourself, Draco," He murmured.

"Oh god... what if she's pregnant!" Draco began to pace, cursing himself and his lack of control. "She'll hate me forever!"

"If she were in fact carrying a child, you would know by now," Severus assured the now distraught teen.

"But... how?" He sighed heavily. "How would I know?"

"Well for one, I'm certain she would have told you," The man snorted. "The girl is not dumb, Draco, and if she is pregnant and hasn't told you, she will eventually. You know what happens when one lies to its mate," The young Malfoy flinched at this.

"I guess so," Draco grumbled. "Thanks, Sev, I needed that," The former potions master nodded and let the Veela go back to class. He returned to his mate and wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling gently at her. "Tara... are you... you know...?" He whispered softly, meeting her blue eyes with an even gaze.

"Draco..." She bit her lip softly and looked away. The taller Veela's eyes widened and he held his breath. "N-no, I... I'm not," She whispered sadly. Draco looked at her, noting the hesitation as she told him. He ignored it and dismissed his suspicion as class continued. When it ended and they went to their next class, the taller male couldn't help but notice how flushed his mate was. Someone was accidentally shoved against her and Tara, almost instinctively, wrapped her arms around her stomach and cried out. Draco put himself in front of her and looked over his shoulder, watching as she cradled her arms against her stomach, protecting it. Odd... there was only one reason why she would be doing that. But he had to be sure.

"We're going to the hospital wing," He grunted. Quickly, he released his wings and picked her up, flying as quickly and carefully as he could to the hospital wing. When he arrived, he gave Madame Pomfrey a look and set Tara down as he retracted his wings.

"I swear, I see you two in here more than any other student," The mediwitch huffed as she walked over. "What seems to be the problem this time?"

"I want you to do a check up on Tara," Draco muttered. "I won't go into detail but she had her first heat and I was a stupid git and gave in. Let's just put it at that," Poppy gave the Malfoy heir a hard look before she shut the curtain on him, blocking his view as she gave Tara the check up he had requested. Draco paced uneasily as he waited for Poppy to finish, his wings emerging in his worried state.

"Mister Malfoy, if you would, please follow me outside," Poppy told him in a hushed voice. Draco, worried, immediately followed the mediwitch, his blood pounding in his ears.

"What's wrong with her?" He demanded.

"This is not something I want to be telling you since it should be Ms. Savage who does so," Poppy murmured. "Tara is pregnant," Draco's heart stopped and he felt light headed.

"Come again?" He whispered.

"Tara is pregnant," The world went black as Draco actually fainted. Tara was pregnant... fate really had it in for him.

* * *

><p>kai crazy: Tara is pregnant? Oh boy, thing's can only get better from here right? Wrong! See you next chapter! R&amp;R everyone!<p> 


	14. Loss

kai crazy: After this chapter, you will all probably hate me. Tara and Draco run into a bit of trouble. This chapter was a bit hard for me to write and you will see why.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I only claim Tara and her family.

* * *

><p>"Tara is pregnant," The world spun and Draco actually fainted. Severus arrived at that very moment and scoffed at his godson as he bent to pick him up, mindful of the boy's wings. He got the young Veela back into the room and set him on a bed next to Tara's as Poppy pulled the curtain back. The girl was asleep, as the mediwitch had given her a potion to make her sleep during her exam.<p>

"Why is it you have called me here?" The self appointed headmaster asked of the plump witch. The woman cast silencing charms around the room in case anyone was listening and gave Severus a stern look.

"Tara is pregnant, that is why I have called you here," The man sucked in a harsh breath. "What are we to do? The girl is 17, almost 18, but still nonetheless... not ready for a child! She hasn't even completed her seventh year in school, neither has Mr. Malfoy!"

"Poppy, do calm down," He sighed. "This knowledge is to stay between us, god only knows what would happen if any... less than desirable people got a hold of this information. If say, the Dark Lord got word of her pregnancy, he could kidnap her and take the child when it was born to make it his heir."

"I won't have that happen," She snorted. "This is between us then," He nodded and they shook hands. They turned their heads as a low groan escaped Tara and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at the two adults and then looked at her unconscious mate on the bed beside her before looking at the adults again, confused.

"Madame Pomfrey... wh-what's wrong with me?" She whispered, her hands instantly going to her stomach in a protective manner. The mediwitch sat beside her and put one hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly as she sighed. "Is it... something bad?" Her eyes became full of worry and her arms wrapped themselves around her middle.

"It is up for you to decide if what I tell you is good or bad," Poppy told her in a soft voice. "My dear... you're pregnant," Severus watched as the small Veela's eyes widened and her jaw hung open in shock. Soon, tears filled her eyes and she let out a pitiful wail that obviously awoke Draco for he was out of his bed and beside his mate before either adult could blink.

"Tara? My love, whats wrong?" Draco whispered, crooning gently, smoothing his hands over her hair, framing her face as he kissed her tear streaked cheeks.

"I'm pregnant!" She sobbed and suddenly, her sorrow turned into rage. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, DRACO! I HATE YOU!" Draco flinched when she said this and looked down, his wings even sagging in depression. He felt like he'd betrayed her and let her down somehow and now, she hated him for it. "Get away! Don't touch me!" She screamed and shoved at his chest, pushing him off the bed and onto the floor. "I hate you Draco Malfoy! I'm pregnant and it's your damn fault! Now I'll never become an Auror!" She turned and buried her face into a pillow, sobbing hysterically. Severus rolled his eyes, knowing the female Veela would eventually get over the initial shock and apologize to Draco. Once she was sane enough, he would talk to her about how she could still do Auror training even with a baby to care for at home. Tonks still did her duties even though she'd given birth to Remus' child. Perhaps the witch could talk to her at some point...

"Draco, come, we must talk," He cleared his throat. Draco looked up at him, the hurt still evident in his eyes as he got up and followed his godfather miserably. Once they were in his office, he cast a few silencing charms and had the young Veela sit down, handing him a cup of tea which he stared at blankly.

"She hates me, Sev, she hate's me," He whispered in a meek voice. "I knew she was going to hate me... I ruined her dreams..."

"She only said that because she does not know what to say right now," Severus muttered. "She can still receive Auror training after the child's first birthday, the Ministry can make an exception for her and be flexible about her training times."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Draco asked, sipping at his tea. "Tara's pregnant for Merlin's sake! I... I want to keep her safe and protect her, Sev, she's mine and I have to take care of her and the unborn baby. It's my job."

"You can start by straightening yourself out and taking charge of the situation," Severus snapped. "Acting like a little five year old will not get you far. As her mate and dominant, it is in fact your job to see to it that she remains in top health during the pregnancy and you can't very well do that if you're running around like a chicken with its head cut off," Draco flinched then.

"I don't want her here at the school," He suddenly muttered. "It's not safe for her anymore. I can't trust anyone, especially anyone in my own house. They're likely to tell the Dark Lord that a girl of pure-blood is pregnant with presumably another pure-blood's child."

"Where will you take her?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Surely not Malfoy Manor?"

"It's the only place I can think of, Sev," He grunted. "I can take her there and we can stay in my room... I'll put up wards so that no one else except me and my parent's can enter the room."

"Why not let me take her to the Order?" The taller man asked. "Her parent's are members of the Order after all and I believe that it would be safer for her." Draco fell silent as he thought about his options. Bring her back to Malfoy Manor and hide her from Voldemort? Yeah, like that would last long now that he thought about it. Bring her to the members of the Order and let her parents give him an earful? Sounded a hell of a lot better than losing his mate to the Dark Lord.

"When can we move her?" Draco questioned with a sigh.

"Tonight if you wish," Severus responded. The young Veela nodded and finished his tea, watching as his godfather wrote an encrypted letter to the members of the Order. It was sent out and Draco was sent back to the hospital wing. He found his mate sitting in the bed he'd left her in with a cup of tea in her hands, staring at it blankly as he had done before.

"Tara?" He called out softly, approaching her slowly so as not to startle her or set off another one of her sudden moods. Tara looked up at him and suddenly began to tremble, eyes wide and fearful as she looked at Draco. Immediately, the taller Veela moved and sat down, pulling her close, mindful of the cup in her hands.

"I – I'm sorry about what I said before," She managed to whimper out. She barely noticed Poppy come and take the tea from her hands before she wrapped her arms around Draco, crying her eyes out again. "I didn't mean it, I was just – just scared and afraid!" She sobbed against his chest, the sound muffled by his coat. Draco rubbed her back and murmured softly, rocking back and forth as he tried to comfort her.

"I know, mate, I know," He whispered. "It's okay, I forgive you," He gave a tiny Trill and began to hum for her. Tara relaxed and her crying slowly ebbed away as she got control over her emotions again. _We're leaving tonight, mate, we're going somewhere safe for you and the baby. _He thought to her, testing out their mental connection that came with their bonding. Tara looked genuinely shocked when she heard his thoughts but nodded and rested against him as he encased them in his wings, blocking out the world. Draco brushed his lips over hers as he held her and one hand moved, skimming across her stomach. _I'm going to be a dad. _He thought proudly. This thought was quickly followed by another, one that had him blanching and swallowing hard. Tara was a young mother, like most Veela her age, but she was under a lot of stress because of the upcoming war and school. Stress was bad for her and for the baby, he had to keep her calm and relaxed at all times no matter what or the risk of a miscarriage would increase. He couldn't bare the thought of Tara miscarrying, she would be devastated and so would he. Draco's arms tightened around the petite female and he vowed to himself that he would personally ensure the survival of the baby.

_We should pack our things... _Tara thought to him, raising a hand to gently stroke his cheek. Draco looked down and nodded as he folded his wings behind him. Once they got the okay from Poppy, he apparated them to their room and quickly began to pack, snapping at his mate when she tried to help him.

"Tara, sit down, I will pack our things," He hissed out. Tara had a hurt look on her face as she did as she was told. Draco knew he'd been harsher than he had meant to be but... he needed Tara to understand that he _wanted _and _needed _to do everything for her now. He simply would not allow her to do anything strenuous, though how packing clothes was strenuous, he did not know nor did he care. He wanted Tara to relax, she did after all just find out she was pregnant... "How long did you know?" He suddenly asked her, whipping around to face his mate. "Tara, how long did you know you were pregnant? What happened in the hospital wing seemed planned out if you ask me," He snorted. Tara stiffened and looked away from him.

"That first day after we gave into the heat," She whispered, her lips trembling. "I... I was scared that you would blame yourself and that you would make me get rid of it," Her hands moved and rested over her stomach protectively. "I was scared to even admit it to myself, that's why I told you no earlier when you asked me if I was. I myself wasn't sure if I could really trust myself or my bodies reaction."

"Tara..." He sighed and his shoulders slumped a bit. "I love you... why would you ever think something like that? I'm a Veela too, mate, in case you've forgotten. I love children, I would never make you get rid of your baby-"

"_Our _baby," Tara snapped. "Let's not forget you helped in the creation of the baby now growing in my womb." Draco's features softened and he walked over to the bed, pulling his mate into a loving embrace.

"Yes, our baby," He purred, one hand moving to cover both of hers. Tara felt pure, unrestrained love flood through her and sighed blissfully as she leaned against Draco.

"I'm still scared, Draco," She whispered. "I – I don't know what I'll do if I have a miscarriage..."

"Tara, stop saying that," He murmured. "We're going somewhere safe, and you'll have your parent's with you soon, so you can always talk to your mum if you need to, I'm sure she can help," Tara's eyes lit up and she smiled softly. Before anything else could be said, Severus apparated into the room, scowling at the two.

"Shrink your trunks and come with me quickly. I've secured a Floo network for you both," The two teens hurried and did as he said before following him to the headmaster's office. Before they could do anything though, someone else came through the fire place.

"Mother!" Tara rushed forward and hugged the woman, smiling happily. Aria smiled and kissed her head quickly as she hugged back.

"Severus, it's no longer safe, we cannot take them there," The woman looked at the old potions master.

"Where are we to go then?" Draco demanded, now annoyed that he had nowhere to take his pregnant mate.

"Malfoy Manor," Tara's eyes widened when the words fell from her mother's lips. "Draco's parents have been talking with us since they got out of house arrest and we've agreed that a section of the manor be blocked off for the two of you. Little by little, they've placed special wards around that section of the manor to prevent anyone from entering it once you two arrive." Tyler arrived moments after his wife and fixed Draco in a hard gaze which suggested that he would be having a talk with the younger male soon. "We must hurry while the Dark Lord is gone," The two older Veela ushered the teens along and watched as they disappeared, following after them quickly.

XxXxXx

Draco covered Tara with a cloak and had her pull up her hood once they arrived in the Manor, wary of anyone that might be lurking around. Tyler and Aria rushed them to the section of the Manor that had been blocked off specifically for them and met up with Narcissa and a haggled looking Lucius.

"Is everything ready?" Aria asked and the two older Malfoy's nodded.

"The wards extend from Draco's room to the east end of the Manor, though only this hallway," Narcissa told them.

"That will have to do," Tyler sighed. "Draco, before you and Tara get comfy, your father and I will be having a word with you," Draco swallowed nervously and followed the two older male Veela's. Narcissa and Aria led Tara to another room to talk with her.

XxXxXx

"You must be proud of yourself, boy, you've put my daughter in danger!" Tyler hissed at the younger Veela who stepped back unwillingly.

"I did not do so intentionally!" He defended and Lucius gave him a look.

"Intentional or not, the fact remains that Tara is pregnant and vulnerable," Lucius sighed. "We've got to keep her under tight lock and key or risk having the Dark Lord find out and exploit you both."

"He would use the child and Tara against you, boy," Tyler told him in a dark voice. "He is not above doing that."

"I know!" He snapped. "I know..." He trailed off sadly.

"It's your job to look out for her now, Draco," Lucius cleared his throat. "Whether or not she remains safe is entirely up to you and your actions from here on out."

"You'd best keep her safe," Tyler warned. "Or an earful from me will be the least of your worries," The two men watched as he blanched and nodded quickly. "Aside from me being royally pissed about my daughter being in danger because of raging hormones that no one seems to be able to control, I'm quite happy that I have a grandchild on the way." Merlin... Draco wasn't sure if he would be able to put up with this man's sudden mood swings.

"I quite agree," Lucius nodded. "Now onto another subject before your anxiety and fear drive that poor girl insane," He smiled and Draco gulped. "After the war ends, I figure you two can finally get married," Draco turned white as a ghost. Okay, he could handle coming into his inheritance, he certainly handled finding his mate well, he could handle most anything and pregnancy was one of them now that he was over the shock. But marriage? Of all the things...

"Yes, make it 'official' in the eyes of the public," Tyler snorted. "And have her take the Malfoy name," And so, the dreaded conversation of marriage continued.

XxXxXx

"Are you mad at me?" Tara asked, looking at the two women as she sat on the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. Narcissa and Aria looked at each other and smiled, confusing the young witch.

"My dear, why on earth would we be mad?" Narcissa asked with a soft chuckle. "It was bound to happen sometime, was it not?" Tara blushed and stammered, hiding her face against the pillow in embarrassment.

"Despite being a tad bit shocked and horribly worried over your safety, there is no reason to be mad," Aria cooed at her daughter. "I myself am overjoyed! I was beginning to think you were going to make me wait another two years for a grandchild."

"Mother, I would never do that," Tara whined softly. "Its just that... under the circumstances, is a child really something any of us wants?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head," Narcissa touched her shoulder with a smile. "Whether or not the circumstances are right does not matter, what's done is done. You need only worry about staying healthy from now on."

"I'm afraid I'll miscarry though," Tara blurted out and hid her face again. Aria flinched and rubbed her own stomach, earning a sympathetic look from Narcissa who immediately understood.

"Tara... look at me," Aria whispered, blinking back tears. "I have to tell you something," Tara looked up at her mother, shocked by the threatening tears in her eyes. "Before you were born... I... there was another," She whispered. It was hard for her to talk about such a touchy subject but Tara needed to hear it. "It was a baby boy and... he died before he was born," Tara's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "I was devastated and was depressed for some time. Your father never gave up though, stubborn git that he is," A weak smile tugged at her lips. "After a few weeks of persistent nagging and much charming and practically a boat full of gifts, your father and I tried again for another child. We were overjoyed when we learned I was pregnant again, this time with you," Tara gave a small smile. "At first, yes, I was afraid I would lose you too and it caused me great stress. Luckily I had your father with me to help me through it all. God only knows what would have happened if I hadn't had him around. Well, nine months later, we end up in St. Mungo's and after a few hours of labor, I gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl I'd ever laid eyes on," Tara moved and hugged her mother as tears fell from the older Veela's eyes. "It's okay to be scared, Tara," She whispered. "Should it happen, don't push Draco away, let him help you."

"I'll try, mother," She whispered back, sniffling.

"Oh and... you're going to have a sibling," A sly smile worked it's way across Aria's face and Tara's eyes widened as she reared back and stared at her mother in shock.

"WHAT?" She screamed loud enough for the three males to hear. They all came running back in, thinking something was horribly wrong and were confused when no one else seemed as panicked as they were. "Why didn't you tell me! Why're you still even doing your job? It's dangerous!" Aria tried to calm her ranting daughter and let out a soft sigh when Draco got onto the bed and grabbed his mate, holding her in his lap.

"Thank you, Draco," The boy nodded and rested his chin on her head, arms locked protectively over her stomach.

"What's all the fuss about?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing really," Aria smiled. "Just telling Tara she's going to be a big sister," Lucius' eyes widened and he looked at Tyler like he'd gone mad for letting his mate battle the dark forces whilst pregnant.

"Must we restrict you to the Manor as well?" The Malfoy patriarch hissed out.

"I'll be fine," Aria shot back. "Tyler knows when its time for me to step back and retreat and so do I. I'm not daft, Malfoy."

"I see where Tara gets her stubborn streak from," Narcissa tittered and Draco gave a snort of laughter.

"She gets it from us both I'm afraid," Tyler laughed. "She gets her wit from her mum though."

"And her sharp tongue obviously," Draco smirked as he listened to his mate's mother bicker with his father. Tara, obviously now bored, yawned and huffed.

"I'm tired," She suddenly announced. The four adults looked between each other and chuckled, confusing the two teens.

"I'll have the house elves bring you supper later," Narcissa told them as she stood.

"We'll see you in a couple of weeks, Tara," Aria hugged her daughter quickly and so did Tyler. The young Veela watched as her parents left, soon disappearing from Malfoy Manor to join the other members of the Order. Narcissa left the room as well, heading back downstairs.

"Are you really tired or did you say that to shut them up?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"What do you think?" She snapped. The taller Veela chuckled and kissed her cheek before getting off the bed, carrying Tara as one would his bride. Tara squeaked and struggled before giving up and letting him carry her to his room... or rather _their _room now. He set her on the bed she so loved during the holiday's and watched as he went about unshrinking their trunks and placing certain charms of his own around the room. Once he was done, he joined Tara back on the bed and pulled her close, kissing her lips happily. One hand found her stomach and rested there hotly, making his mate squirm and then relax as she sighed.

"I know its not what you really want right now, Tara, but we can't change the past," Draco whispered, kissing her cheek as his hand pulled her shirt to expose her still flat stomach. His fingers danced over the skin idly, a smile gracing his lips as he thought of how cute she would look when she started showing.

"Right now, I just want to stay in your arms and stay healthy," She mumbled. "Being an Auror is now the last thing on my list, this baby is my first priority." Draco moved and ducked down, pressing his lips to her belly as he held her hips. Lazily, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek against her stomach, looking up at her as she smiled. "You're going to be a great dad, Draco," She whispered, reaching down to stroke his head. Draco released a happy Trill when she said this and smiled up at her, nuzzling her stomach a bit.

"You'll be an amazing mother," He whispered back. "Now, enough talk, let's get some rest," He moved and wrapped his arms around her properly, curling around her in a protective manner. "I love you."

"I love you too," She murmured back tiredly. She vaguely wondered if she would be able to return to school and attend classes... she would have to talk to Draco and his parent's later. For now, all she wanted was to rest.

XxXxXx

A few months passed since then and Tara had in fact gotten her way, albeit Draco was constantly by her side and snarled at anyone who tried to talk to her. They were getting closer to the end of this battle, they could tell. The Golden Trio was making their move again, supposedly they were on their way back to Hogwarts after having found another Horcrux. Tara was beginning to show and was constantly trying to hide it during classes, though Pansy and Blaise had promptly questioned the couple upon their return. Blaise was the only other who knew of Tara's pregnancy. Draco was becoming more and more agitated as the days went by, worried that something would go wrong and they would lose the baby. His worries only increased when he was called away from his mate during the school day.

"I'll return as soon as possible," He kissed her sadly and left, though this was something he would soon regret. He arrived back at Malfoy Manor, his cold mask back in place as he joined the other Death Eaters almost uneasily.

"So good of you to join us, young Draco," Voldemort rasped out. "It's come to my attention that you have been slacking in your duties and are spending quite a bit of time with a girl, as I've been told," Draco's heart sank when the Dark Lord said this. The other Death Eaters looked at him curiously, wondering what was going on. Most of them were aware of Draco's heritage as a Veela and knew he was to find his mate, but they'd yet to hear of him doing so. "Do tell me, is this girl your mate?" A twisted smile graced his lips and Draco swallowed the bile in his throat.

"N-no, sir, she is not," He managed to choke out.

"Ah, I see," His smile widened, threatening to tear his face apart. "Then I assume you would not mind if I brought her here to be questioned?" Draco's eyes widened again and his jaw hung open.

"O-of course not," He forced himself to say, forcing back the angry Trill rising in his throat. _I swear if he puts one hand on her! _His mind thought furiously. Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, assuring him no harm would come to Tara so long as he and Narcissa were there. Voldemort snapped his fingers and the large oak doors opened. Draco watched in horror as Tara, shackled in chains, was brought into the room, screeching angrily as she tried to escape. The taller Veela lurched, moving to stand but was dismayed when his father held him back. _Tara, don't tell him anything! Lie to him if you must! _He thought to his mate frantically. Her eyes locked with his and he knew she understood, but it did little to ease his nerves.

"Fiery little thing," Voldemort mused as he stood and walked to inspect the infuriated female. "Tell me my dear, what is Draco to you?"

"A good friend," She spat out, glaring at the man venomously.

"I see," He nodded. "Did you know that he is of Veela blood?"

"Yes, but that does not stop me from being his friend," She growled. "Just because he's searching for his mate, it doesn't mean he can't have other female friends." Draco smirked, amused by how well his mate could lie. No wonder she was in Slytherin...

"Loyal to the end," He mused. "I've been informed that you yourself are quite unusual," Tara's eyes widened. "Would you like to elaborate on this statement?"

"Why should I?" She spat, growling and tugging at the chains.

"It's such a pity that you continue to resist," Voldemort sighed. "Things would go so much better if you would just answer me when asked a simple question," He raised his wand and Tara felt her heart stop and knew Draco's had as well. "Now, either elaborate or I will be forced to use much more forceful methods."

"I am not quite sure what you mean by unusual," She whimpered, her knee's shaking and threatening to give out.

"It's been said you can preform wandless magic," He drawled, twirling his wand in his bony fingers. "Is this true?" Whimpering, Tara nodded, dropping her gaze to the floor. "It's also been said that your beauty far surpasses any other, but I can see that for myself. You are almost... unearthly in a way. You have the beauty of a female Veela." Tara's heart stopped again and her head shot up. "Is there a history of Veela in your family by any chance?"

"I – I wouldn't know," She whispered, swallowing hard.

"Hmm.. I could always use Veritaserum on you," Tara flinched back. "Because you are obviously lying. Now, answer truthfully, girl, do you have Veela blood?"

"... Yes..." She whispered sadly, eyes dropping to the floor again. That twisted smile returned to his face and he stepped closer, looking over Tara again.

"You yourself are Veela, I am to assume?" She nodded and he chuckled. "Have you found your mate?"

"No..." She whimpered, hating that she had to lie.

"Such a shame," Voldemort sighed. "Such beauty left to wither and die," He moved and pressed on her back. Tara knew exactly what he was doing and bit her lip hard to stop from Trilling loudly as her wings were forced to appear. The Dark Lord took pleasure in dancing his fingers over the appendages, listening as Tara let out tiny pained whimpers. His eyes found Draco, however, when the young Veela growled loudly. "Is something the matter?" He asked, ceasing his touch to Tara's wings.

"I just don't want to sit here and watch as a poor female Veela is forced to endure the touch of someone who is not her mate," Draco snarled, angrily storming off. Tara let out a shrill cry that had the Malfoy heir shuddering and forcing himself to leave as quickly as possible. Voldemort however, was now intrigued by Draco's outburst and touched the base of one of the female's wings. Immediately, she crumpled to the floor, screeching and Trilling in sheer pain. Lucius stood and before anyone knew what happened, he and Draco were were on the floor, with the older struggling to hold his son back. Voldemort watched this and then looked down at the shaking girl at his feet. Bending down, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him before his eyes traveled to her neck. He released her chin in favor of tugging at her shirt, exposing the spot between neck and shoulder.

"I do so hate being lied to," He sighed when he found the claim mark. Using an immobilizing charm on Tara, his hands traveled down to her stomach and watched as her eyes widened and she let out a screech. Smirking, he tugged the shirt up and saw through the glamour, eyes widening at the sight of the bulge in her belly. He released her from the charm and her shackles and watched, amused as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and encased herself in her wings. "Draco, were you aware that your friend is pregnant?" Draco hissed and snarled, changing into his Veela form as he prepared to protect his mate.

"No, really? She's pregnant?" He snorted in obvious sarcasm which didn't bode well with the Dark Lord. "I hadn't the foggiest!" Voldemort looked between the two Veela, taking note of the Malfoy heir's enraged state and how his father was trying to restrain him. His lips curled into a cruel smirk as he finally made the connection.

"Bravo, Draco, you almost had me fooled," He laughed and clapped. "You did well hiding it but now your true colors show. This girl is your mate, isn't she?" Draco said nothing as he snarled, still struggling. "Not only that, she's pregnant with your child! I can see why you would have wanted to keep her away from me but you should know by now that I _always _find out in the end." He had a few Death Eaters put shackles back on the distraught Tara and had her taken away, fighting the whole time. "Alas, the child of two Veela is rare and I dare say that I am quite jealous that you have such a beautiful mate," Draco sneered at him, wishing he'd just get to the point. "When she births the child, I shall take it as my own, regardless of its gender," Draco felt sick to his stomach when he heard this. There was no way he would let Voldemort take his child and use it for his dark deeds. "You are dismissed," The other Death Eaters left quickly, though Narcissa and Bellatrix stayed behind to help Lucius with Draco who was yelling obscenities by now. The Dark Lord only smiled and left, presumably to greet his new _guest._

"Draco!" Lucius snapped, pinning him by his shoulders painfully. The younger Malfoy glared up at his father, angry tears falling down his cheeks as he struggled weakly. "Calm down! You can't very well help her in this distressed state."

"But... father.. He – He took her!" Draco wailed sadly. "He knows she's my mate, he knows she's pregnant with my child!" A mournful sob was wrenched from him and Lucius sighed.

"I know it hurts, Draco, but please, you must calm down," Lucius told him. "Getting all upset like this will not help you or Tara, alright?" Draco's Veela form slowly began to disappear but his hands remained clawed and his eyes sharp and eerie. Lucius released his son and stood, watching as Draco stood and brushed himself off as calmly as possible.

"He will pay for this," He hissed. "No one touches Tara and get's away with it. She's mine, no one else can have her but me."

"Draco, I can keep an eye on her if you like," Bellatrix offered quietly. She knew that Tara meant a lot to her nephew and seeing what had happened... well, she was just plain disgusted. She wanted Draco happy, surprisingly, and now she had every reason to make sure he remained so. That girl had wormed her way into everyone's hearts and Bellatrix could not stand by as her master held the poor thing prisoner.

"I would like that very much," Draco muttered, slowly relaxing his muscles. "I'm leaving back to the school, I cannot stay here and remain sane." No one argued as he stormed off, using the Floo network to take himself to Snape's office. Oh Voldemort was going to pay for touching that which is precious to him.

XxXxXx

Tara looked up as the door to her new _'room' _swung open and flinched, expecting Voldemort to walk in. But instead, she found it was Bellatrix, carrying a tray of food for her.

"Hello dear," She gave a small, awkward smile as she set the tray on the desk and walked over to the depressed girl. It had been a week since she'd been captured and taken prisoner and boy did the girl look horrible. She looked ready to pass out at any given moment, her skin was a sickly pale color and her eyes were always red and puffy from crying. She rarely ate and when she did, it wasn't very much, and this troubled the older woman. She'd promised to watch over Tara and she would hate to have to tell Draco that his mate had fallen ill. Though there was no doubt in her mind that her nephew was feeling the same as Tara at the moment. "Feel like eating today? I brought you your favorite," Tara seemed to perk up when this was said and looked towards the tray. There sat a plate of juicy chicken and a goblet of strawberries, for which she knew she would only be able to eat if she finished the plate of chicken.

"Yes," She whispered, making Bellatrix smile. The woman got the tray and brought it to the girl, watching as she literally wolfed down the chicken, acting as though she hadn't eaten in months, though it had been only a few days since her last meal. "Can I have the strawberries now?" She asked in a small voice after washing her food down with a gulp of water.

"Of course," Bellatrix handed her the goblet of bright red fruit and watched as she savored each bite. She took a moment to look over her, seeing nothing out of the ordinary but she was worried about the baby. She knew Tara was stressed beyond normal limits and that was not in anyway good for the growing fetus. Tara needed to be with Draco... Bellatrix feared that the girl would have a miscarriage if she were away from him any longer. "How is the baby?" She whispered making Tara look up.

"Fine," Was all she said before finishing her dessert. Bellatrix gave her a critical look before sighing and gathering the now empty dishes.

"I'll be back later," She told her. "Get some rest, alright?" Tara merely nodded and curled up again. Bellatrix gave the tray to a house elf and went to find her dear sister and brother-in-law.

"How is she?" Narcissa all but shouted when Bellatrix slipped into the room.

"She's getting worse, Cissy," She muttered. "Poor dear looks like she's going to pass out at any damn second!"

"And the baby?" Lucius asked. Bellatrix shifted and sighed again.

"I fear that with Draco's absence, Tara's deteriorating health may have a negative effect on the baby," She murmured. "But I'm no mediwitch, so what do I know? If we're going to get her out of here, we must do it soon."

"Two more days, that's all we need," Lucius bit out. Bellatrix nodded but somehow, she did not quite think that Tara would last two more days...

XxXxXx

Tara was running as fast as she could. One arm was wrapped protectively around her stomach as she ran, hot tears streaming down her face as she ran away from Voldemort and the other Death Eaters now after her. She screamed as spells and hex's were thrown at her and she dodged them, her wings protecting her from most things. Draco... her mate... was somewhere in the Manor, fighting off others as he tried to get to her, he was the whole reason she was now running for her life. Bellatrix had left her door open and told her to wait five minutes before running. Sadly, Voldemort had come in and tried to restrain the weak female. Tara had somehow managed to avoid him and had slipped away, but not without being hit by a few spells along the way. She had on her bracelet from Draco but that was barely any help in her current situation. Fenrir Greyback suddenly dropped in front of her, smirking viciously. Tara squeaked and backed away, eyes wide as she searched for any possible escape route.

"For a pregnant girl, you sure are hard to catch," He snorted. "Now be a good little bird and come with me."

"In your dreams, wolf boy!" She hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. The werewolf snarled and lunged, howling when Tara hit him across the chest with her claws. The small Veela took her chance and fled, screaming when he knocked her legs out from under her, sending her sprawling to the ground. Instinctively, Tara wrapped her arms around her stomach and screamed in pain, more tears falling from her eyes in fear. She heard the werewolf laugh victoriously and stalk over, looking down at the trembling Veela with a grin.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He growled. Tara, not wanting to give up, struck out and dug her claws into his leg. Howling, Fenrir kicked out accidentally and sent Tara cascading down the stairs. Time seemed to slow down and her scream was one of pain and sorrow as her body tumbled down. She knew she would have broken bones but her one and only thought was the protection of her baby. When she finally stopped falling, she lay on her side, broken and bleeding, wings bent but slowly healing already. Her arms remained tightly wrapped around her stomach, trying with all her might to make sure the baby remained safe. She heard a loud screech and heard a few sounds before she knew Fenrir was retreating, obviously having been scared shitless of whatever had attacked him.

"Tara!" That voice sounded and Tara felt her heart burst. "Oh god, Tara..." She felt herself being picked up and Trilled in pain despite the soothing touch of her mate. "I should have gotten to you sooner," He choked out. Draco took in her battered form and felt tears prick at his eyes. "You're safe now," He whispered, apparating to his room where his parent's and Tara's parents were waiting. They were safe there for the moment. Draco set her on the bed and backed away, watching in fear as Narcissa and Aria looked her over. Severus suddenly strode in and pushed Draco and the other men from the room, the women followed without a word. Aria gave her husband a sad look and leaned against him.

"She's hurt badly," She whispered. "I... I don't know..."

"Don't say it!" Draco spat, not wanting to hear the words he knew could be true. "I don't want to hear it..." A horrible scream was heard from inside and Draco rushed forward, only to be pulled back by Lucius and Tyler. A Trill from Tara reached all of their ears and it soon became apparent that she was in extreme pain and grief. Draco snarled and struggled, knowing she needed him now more than ever. Tara's cries became more pained and filled with remorse, her Trill high pitched and filled with hurt and sadness. "Let me go!" With a growl, he broke free and burst into the room, snarling at his godfather before he looked at his grieving mate. "Tara...?" He whispered her name and slowly moved closer, his brows knitting together when he looked over her. Her hands were still clasped over her stomach but something was wrong... _very _wrong. Draco smelt blood and looked around, alarmed. He rushed to her and pulled her close, rocking gently as tears fell from his eyes. "Tara?" He whimpered her name, needing to hear it. She looked up at him and grabbed his hand, putting it on her painfully _flat _stomach.

"I lost the baby," She sobbed. Draco felt his heart shatter. His first child... gone. Just like that. He let out a anguished Trill as he hugged Tara tightly, tears falling from his eyes as he mourned the loss of his first child with his mate. Fate hated Draco... he just knew it. But, he would surely get revenge for this and he would comfort Tara and be there for her. One day, they would have a little one but this just wasn't the right time... When he got his revenge, oh it would be sweet indeed...

* * *

><p>kai crazy: Don't hurt me! *flinches* Don't worry, Draco gets his sweet revenge soon. Lots of things happened this chapter and I might take a quick break from the main story line, this story is moving waaaayyy too fast. Anyway, R&amp;R<p> 


	15. Of Healing and Kittens

kai crazy: This chapter is short, I know, but its for a reason! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I only claim Tara and her family.

* * *

><p>Draco and Tara were soon moved back to Hogwarts, being kept under the watchful eyes of Snape, Tyler, and Aria, who mostly kept to the shadows and remained inside of the Room of Requirement with the hiding members of the DA. On most days, Tara refused to leave the room and often times wouldn't let her mate near her, though he stubbornly kept his arms around her when he could.<p>

"Don't touch me," Tara whispered, moving away from Draco. The taller Veela sighed and moved closer, reaching out to grasp her hand. Tara snatched her hand away as though she'd been burned and hissed at him, tears in her eyes. "I said don't touch me!"

"Tara, stop being a stubborn prat!" Draco finally sighed, exasperated. He was fed up with her attitude and he wanted his Tara back. The one who would smile and kiss him without flinching and would laugh whenever he did something completely un-Draco like. "We're mates, I want to help you but you keep pushing me away. You'll never get over _that _if you don't let me help you." He never used the word miscarriage around her, it only brought on a violent reaction from his mate and usually ended with her leaving the room and hiding with her parent's or with Snape, surprisingly.

"You don't get it!" She screamed through clenched teeth, throwing her book across the room to emphasize how upset she now was. "I lost our first child, Malfoy! I was stupid, I made a mistake, and I lost it! I'll never be able to get over it! I never want to try for another baby!" Draco flinched and watched as Tara wrapped her arms around herself and began to sob loudly. Taking his chance, he crawled towards her and pulled her into his arms, holding her just tight enough so that she couldn't wiggle out of his embrace.

"Shh, Tara, I'm here now," He whispered. "We still have each other, right? That should be more than enough right now. I love you, no matter what happens and I will _never _blame you for the loss of that baby. It wasn't your fault... If I'd gotten to you faster, I could have prevented that filthy half-blood from touching you and taking away that tiny life in you."

"Yes, it is my fault!" She moaned and cried, burying her face against his neck. This was progress, she never did that anymore, she always turned away or struggled to cry into a pillow.

"No, Tara, it is not your fault," He told her firmly. "It was never your fault," He held her close and rubbed her back. When Tara did not cease her tears, Draco resorted to crooning and chirping, Trilling gently for her. When this did not seem to work, the taller Veela raked his brain for an answer and smiled as he came to one conclusion. Taking a deep breath, Draco began to sing for her, watching as Tara stiffened and shuddered, obviously trying to repel the effects of the song on her body. The Malfoy heir continued to sing, raising his voice and singing louder, nuzzling against her hair gently as he did so. He moved one hand and touched her stomach, frowning when she gave a small cry. Draco changed the tone of his voice, switching to a different song as his fingers found their way under her shirt and his palm pressed against her quivering stomach. He kept his hand there as he sang for her, letting his magic lick against her skin as he did so and heal her.

"Draco..." Tara's eye lid's fluttered and she clenched his shirt in her hands, body shaking as she desperately tried to accept his help. But she was horribly afraid... afraid that if she let him help that they would try for another baby too soon and it would be taken away again. She didn't want that...

"Sing with me, Tara," Draco whispered in her ear. "I want you to sing with me, alright?" Tara bit her lip, sniffling a little and nodded. He smiled and began to sing again, waiting for his mate to join in. Tara slowly began to join him, closing her eyes as she listened to the beautiful sound of their voice's joining and creating a sweet melody. She barely felt his touch on her stomach anymore, which was a good sign, it meant she was recovering. Tara's eyes remained closed when the song ended, afraid that if she opened them she would push Draco away again. The taller Veela looked at his mate and sighed, glad that she was at least letting him touch her like this again. He'd been informed by Aria and Madame Pomfrey that Tara's normal monthly period would return sometime in the next month and would mean she would again be ready for a child. Though the chances of her being ready to try again were basically zero unless he somehow healed the emotional damage before then. He let his fingers trace soothing patterns over her stomach as he held her, gently rocking side to side to ease her anxiety.

Tara didn't push him away like he expected her to and took it as a good sign. Slowly, so as not to startle her, Draco let her rest on the bed and pushed her shirt up, keeping his eyes on her face the whole time. He saw her cringe and grasped her hand, squeezing reassuringly as he slowly pressed his lips to her stomach. Tara, panicking, let out a loud Trill that had her mate scrambling to sooth her. He hummed and coddled her like a small child, smoothing out her hair and murmuring in her ear. He wasn't sure why she'd let out a Trill but if he had to bet, it was because of Voldemort. Bellatrix had informed him that the man had touched his mate, though not in a sexual manner thank Merlin, but he'd touched her in ways that he knew would make Tara uncomfortable and cringe.

_He probably did what I just did. _He thought angrily, tightening his hold around Tara. "He'll never hurt you again, I swear," He hissed out. Once she calmed down, Draco decided to try again, though this time he held her hands and whispered as he slowly lowered himself to her belly. "Tara, I'm going to kiss your stomach now, alright?" With a small whimper, she nodded and tensed when the Malfoy heir pressed his lips to her skin. She hated feeling so empty, it was just... _wrong. _She should have had a round stomach, full of life and happiness but no. Fate just seemed to hate her and Draco and had taken away the one thing that meant so much to them both. She flinched as her mate continued to press small kisses to her flat stomach, tears in her eyes as she fought hard not to squirm away from the touch. Those cool, soft lips suddenly left her belly and her brows knitted together in confusion. "I have something for you," He whispered in her ear suddenly. "I'll be right back," Draco kissed her lips and suddenly disappeared.

The small female slowly opened her eyes and blinked away the built up tears as she sat up, looking around. Draco had seemingly disappeared from the room entirely, as he wasn't in the main "living room" as they called it or the spare bedroom where he spent some of his nights these days. Tara grabbed a pillow and hugged it, afraid. Her heart burst with relief when Draco apparated back into the room, hands behind his back and a big, heart warming smile on his face. Tara craned her neck and found he had a large sack behind his back and this made her arch an eyebrow at her mate. The taller male hurried over and knelt beside the bed, rummaging through the sack for his first gift.

"I went out and got the best chocolate I could find," He told her, handing her a box of candy. Tara merely blinked, unsure if she really wanted it. "Please take it," He nearly whined. "I – I'll share it with you later if you want," At this, she couldn't help but accept the gift. Draco smiled happily and dug in the sack again, pulling out a perfectly wrapped box. Tara took it and unwrapped it, gazing at the box warily when it was unwrapped. Draco gave her puppy dog eyes, which she hadn't even known he could do and sighed as she opened it. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at him, speechless. He'd gotten her the complete series of a Muggle book series Hermione had told her about back during Christmas. Tara eagerly accepted this gift, earning a pleased croon from her watchful mate. Draco once again pulled out a perfectly wrapped parcel and handed it to her expectantly, eyes wide as he watched her. Again, she opened it and eyed it curiously. It turned out to be a small music box but it was not to her taste and she sadly rejected it, watching as Draco flinched and dug through the sack once more. This time he pulled out a long case and opened it for her, showing her its contents.

It was a tear drop necklace with a real emerald at the bottom. On the polished stone, engraved in what seemed to be silver, were their initials, with parts of the letters overlapping and curling around one another. Shakily, Tara swept her hair from her neck and let Draco put the necklace on her, stiffening when his lips brushed her neck. Her mate purred for once and smiled, liking how the necklace looked on her. Wasting no time, he dug into the sack again and pulled out a smaller case that held matching earrings to her necklace. Tara rolled her eyes and accepted the gift, though she opted not to put them on yet. A few more items were shown to her though she rejected at least two more, which had Draco looking disheartened by the time he got to his last few gifts. His eyes were pleading as he handed her a locket, which was currently empty, and prayed that she accepted it. Tara, after much thought, sat the locket beside her and gave him a small smile, assuring him that she would put it to good use. Finally, he was down to his last gift and Tara looked at him curiously when she was made to get out of bed.

"Malfoy, what are you-" Tara trailed off when she heard a faint meowing sound. Draco smiled and led her out to the living room. The female Veela looked around and gasped when she saw a pure white kitten sitting on the couch, a perfect bow tied around it's neck.

"Surprise," Draco smiled sheepishly and watched as Tara rushed over to scoop the kitten into her arms. He knew she was torn up about losing their first child and he knew she'd always wanted a cat... so he went and found a kitten for her so she wouldn't feel too horrible. It was to help her get over the loss, the kitten was a new baby in a way.

"Oh, Drake, she's perfect," Tara whispered, tears in her eyes. The Slytherin prince smiled at the small nickname and walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. "This means so very much," She wiped at her eyes before her tears fell on the purring kitten in her arms.

"I know," He whispered in her ear before kissing her clothed shoulder. "I saw her in Diagon Alley and knew I had to get her for you. I knew you would love her and..." He trailed off, his throat closing up a bit.

"She'll be our little girl," Tara murmured, leaning back against her mate. "Thank you, Draco, I love her and... it'll be almost like having an actual baby for a little while," Draco nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I know that she's no replacement for the real thing but until you're ready to try again, we have our little kitten to take care of." Draco murmured, one hand moving to press against her stomach. "What do you want to name her?"

"Jewel?" Tara suggested. "Princess?" Draco snickered at this name but as he studied the content kitten in his mate's arms, the name seemed to fit her.

"Just like her mother, a spoiled princess," He chuckled, eyes sparkling when he heard Tara laugh for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Princess 'Snow' Malfoy it is then," Tara smiled down at the kitten.

"Hey, I never agreed to give Princess the middle name Snow," Draco laughed.

"Deal with it," Tara shot back. She looked down at the kitten and something caught her eye in the light. Something shining and silver on her neck, tied there along with the bow. "Draco... what is that?" She asked. The taller Veela let go of her waist and took Princess, untying the bow and letting the small object fall into his waiting palm. The kitten was handed back to the smaller Slytherin girl and she watched as Draco got down on one knee.

"Tara... I've thought about this ever since I talked about it with my father and your father and... I figured this would be worth a shot," He began to say. "Yes, we've bonded but I think we should make it official," Tara's heart was racing. "Now don't get excited, I've yet to work up the nerve to actually do a marriage proposal," He chuckled and Tara rolled her eyes. "But... when the time comes, will you say yes?" He gave a cheesy smile.

"You idiot, of course," She whispered.

"Well, this ring is for you to know that I do in fact plan on marrying you," He slipped the silver band onto her left ring finger and kissed her hand.

"A promise ring?" She whispered and her heart burst with joy as he nodded. "Did father bully you into this?"

"Of course not," He said, his face flushing a bit. Tara giggled and he grumbled to himself about evil father-in-laws. Tara allowed Draco to pick her up and carry her back to their bedroom, where he carefully set her down and sat beside her. Princess, as she'd been named, promptly sat up in Tara's arms and examined the new room with a critical eye, her nose upturned as she mewed her disapproval. "Oi, this is a fine room, thank you very much."

"Now, now, Princess, don't be so picky," Tara chided, giving the kitten a kiss on her head. "This is where you'll be stay from now on with... m-mum and dad," Draco puffed his chest out then at the title she'd given them. Princess mewed and nuzzled against Tara's hand as she stroked the white fur ball, smiling in delight. The female Veela laid back and let Princess lay on her chest, smiling as the tiny kitten stood and walked down to her stomach. Draco smiled at the sight as he leaned back on his hands and watched in amusement as Princess gave Tara's belly a massage with her tiny paws. He had to admit, she certainly was adorable and Tara was reacting positively to her, which was a great improvement. Draco leaned over without thinking and kissed his mate on the lips, laughing when Princess gave an indignant sound as she was forced to scramble away from her 'mother'. It took a moment for her to respond but she finally began to kiss back as he nipped and sucked at her lips gently. Tara groaned into the kiss and, with shaking hands, reached up and tunneled her fingers through silk blonde locks, tugging him closer.

"Hey!" Draco gave a small sound of annoyance when Princess swiped at his face with her tiny paws, mewing in triumph when she got the larger male away from her mama. "No wonder I don't like cats," He muttered, rubbing his cheek where she'd hit him. Tara giggled and laughed when Princess sat on her chest, purring and almost smirking at Draco when she was the one now receiving the attention from the smaller Veela. "You know, if you don't want me doing that, you should tell me in a nicer way," He scolded the kitten.

"Oh hush," Tara tittered. "Princess is just mad that you stole my attention from her."

"Attention hog," Draco snorted.

"Like father like daughter, I suppose," Tara smirked and the Slytherin prince fell silent. "I... love you, Draco, thank you for all of this," She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"No need to thank me, I just did what any good mate would do to see their loved one happy again," He smiled at her. "We should rest... tomorrow is another day," Tara nodded and coddled Princess between them as Draco held her close. One hand instinctively went to her stomach and he held her only as tight as he dared when she squirmed uncomfortably. When she finally calmed, the taller Veela smiled and closed his eyes, glad they were finally making progress. Tomorrow... tomorrow was going to be a big day for them both.

* * *

><p>kai crazy: Cuteness, right? Can you guess why the next day is going to be important? Well, you'll find out next chapter! R&amp;R!<p> 


	16. Sweet Surprise

kai crazy: Well, Tara certainly gets a _sexy _surprise in this chapter~ She also gets to drive a certain Malfoy wild with desire~ Read and see what happens! Very explicit content today!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I only claim Tara, her family, and Princess.

* * *

><p>The next day came and Tara awoke to find Draco missing from their bed, much to her horror. Princess was curled up against her chest, purring away like nothing was wrong when in fact something was very wrong. Draco <em>never <em>got out of bed without waking her and telling her.

"Draco?" She called out, sitting up, one hand clenched against her chest as though to steady her racing heart. "Draco?" She called out again, voice high with panic and fear. Tears began to fill her eyes and she let out a terrified Trill as she shot out of bed and searched the entire living space.

"Tara, calm down love," Those comforting arms wrapped around her and pulled her flush against a solid chest. Tara looked up at her mate and suddenly felt her face heat up in anger.

"Draco Malfoy, you arse!" She hissed, shoving at his chest, tears running down her cheeks. "How dare you make me worry about you like that! I thought something really bad happened!" Before her knee's gave out, Draco pulled her close to support her. She sobbed against his chest for a few moments, listening as he whispered his apologies and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry I worried you like that," He sighed. "I didn't want to wake you... you needed the rest is all," Tara nodded slowly and he smiled. "Now, let's get washed up, shall we? Today's going to be extremely special," He was hinting at something but Tara couldn't figure it out at the moment. She was still half-asleep as it was. Without much of a fight, she let Draco undress her and get her into the bath though she immediately moved out of his lap when he tried to hold her there. He gave her a hurt look and she looked away, biting her lip.

"Not ready yet," She whispered and he nodded, not wanting to push her into something she wasn't ready to do. The two bathed in silence and let each other get out like they used to which of course, frustrated Draco to no end. He picked out her clothes for her, much to the female Veela's confusion. He had her wear her jeans and a simple black button up shirt. The necklace from the night before was placed back in its box but the promise ring remained on her finger. Disapparating out of the room, Draco took her to the Pit, smiling at her confused expression. "Draco, what's going on?" She asked, wary of what he was doing.

"You'll see in a minute," He told her. She knew from what she'd been told, the Pit was empty most days and only Pansy and Blaise hung around. Walking inside, Tara instantly knew something odd was going on as the commons were completely pitch black. Suddenly, all the torches were lit and a few popping sounds were heard which scared Tara half to death and she clung to her mate with wide eyes.

"Surprise!" Blaise and Pansy were smiling like complete fools as Tara looked at them. She looked at her mate, who was grinning a bit and gave her a little push, watching as the other two Slytherin's gave her a quick hug.

"Happy birthday, Tara," Blaise gave her a big hug and released her.

"Thank you," Tara smiled, glad that her birthday had been remembered even amidst all this craziness of upcoming war. Draco carefully wrapped his arms around his mate and enjoyed the small celebration with her and the other two. Once it was over, Draco took her to see Severus and her parents who immediately hugged and dotted on her as though they hadn't seen her in months. The blonde Veela let them do so, in no actual mood to act pissy about other people touching her. It was her birthday after all and he wanted her to be happy, not mad at him for acting overprotective. Tara talked with her parents for quite some time, even showing them the promise ring she'd gotten, which earned Draco a curt nod from Tyler. She told them about the kitten and how happy having Princess made her.

"Are you still upset about you-know-what?" Aria whispered softly. A sad look appeared in Tara's eyes and she looked down. Draco saw this and immediately pulled her into his embrace, holding back a groan when she pushed him away.

"I... having Princess makes me happy and... I feel better actually," She smiled softly at her parent's. "Princess is like the baby I never had and I think I can put it in the past now," Aria hugged her daughter close, happy tears in her eyes.

"That's great," She whispered. The woman looked at Draco and nodded, earning a soft smile, knowing she was praising him for helping her daughter through such a horrible time in her life. "Oh, do you want to say hello to your baby brother?" Tara's eyes widened and she nodded excitedly. She pressed an ear to her mothers clothed stomach and crooned happily, chirping and nuzzling as she spoke to the unborn child in an ancient Veela language. Tyler smiled at how Tara was acting and looked at his soon to be son-in-law.

"Want to say hello as well?" He asked, startling the younger male. He looked at Aria who nodded and then even looked at Severus, who nodded as well. Smiling, Draco walked over and knelt down beside Tara, pressing a gentle hand to Aria's bulging belly.

"Hi little one," He cooed. "I'm your big sisters mate, Draco," Tara looked at him, a smile on her face for once. "Hopefully only a little longer and you'll be here with us, then you get to see your big sister and your mum and dad. And then you get to see big brother Dray," Tara gave him a loving look and leaned against him.

"You two have been out of your room for long enough," Severus cleared his throat. Draco gave him a look, one that suggested he was not ready to return to his room with Tara. They rather liked being able to stretch their legs. "Draco, do not argue with me," He said in a clipped tone. "I'm sure Tara is eager to return to that little bundle of joy you bought for her," Tara suddenly remembered that she had to feed Princess and squeaked. She hugged her parents quickly and apparated back to their room. Draco growled and glared at his godfather, upset that the moment had been ruined. "Stop being a child and go to her, you have some other things to deal with still."

"Yes, there are still some things that you need to help her deal with," Tyler sighed. "Go to her, boy, and make her happy."

"Give her an 18th birthday she'll never forget," Aria winked and Draco blushed heavily at the suggestion behind her words. He quickly apparated back to their room and nearly melted upon the sight he was met with. Tara was sitting on the couch with Princess cradled in her arms, feeding her milk from a bottle. She looked every bit the mother she should have been. He walked over silently and sat beside her, wrapping a strong arm around her waist to pull her into his side with a smile.

"You look beautiful," He whispered in her ear. Tara blushed gently and looked up at him, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Would you like to feed her?" She asked and Draco immediately nodded. It would be good experience for him for when they had an actual baby to care for. Carefully, Tara handed Princess to her mate along with the bottle and watched as he easily situated the kitten in his arms, the bottle never leaving her greedy little mouth. Her blue eyes teared up when she saw how gentle her mate was and had to wipe her eyes before he became worried. Both teens however, were startled when Aria appeared in the room and snapped a quick picture of them.

"Couldn't resist," She told them sheepishly. "I'll leave you alone now," With that she was gone. Tara was red faced while her mate just acted like nothing had happened, his focus entirely on feeding Princess.

"Since we have the rest of the day to ourselves, what would you like to do?" Draco asked once Princess was finished with the bottle and he had cleaned her muzzle. The white kitten gave him a small glare but didn't swipe at him as she'd done the day before and merely settled into his arms for a cat nap.

"I... I was thinking and... perhaps we can try... being intimate again..." She whispered, shocking the taller blonde. They'd tried once before a few weeks prior but Tara had burst into frightened tears and had banished Draco to the spare bedroom for the remainder of the night.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked her in a soft voice.

"Yes... I – I'm ready to try again," She nodded, though her hands immediately went to protect her empty stomach.

"Would it make you feel better if we cast a few contraceptive spells first?" To this she nodded again. "What should we do about Princess? She's likely to trot in and halt our fun," Tara rolled her eyes and conjured up a small play area for the kitten which included a litter box and a place for her to sleep comfortably. Draco set her in it and closed the gate, casting a spell to ensure she could not jump out, cat's were crafty things when it came to escaping. He moved and picked Tara up gently, giving her a smile as he carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed carefully and lay by her side, not sure if she wanted to be below him yet. Tara quickly cast a few spells and then looked at her mate, blushing as she thought of a way to ask him the question that was currently nagging at her.

"Draco, can... can I...?" She was blushing Gryffindor red by now and hid her face against his shoulder. Draco heard the question in her thoughts and chuckled.

_Merlin... she's so adorable some times. _He thought as he watched her. _Such submissive behavior too, no wonder she's so embarrassed about asking aloud. The dominant is _always _on top. _"Yes, you can," He told her in response to the silent question. Tara squeaked and blushed harder if at all possible before nodding, a small smile on her face. Hesitantly, she moved to straddle his hips, her hands pressed to his chest to support herself as she did so. Draco looked up at his mate and swore as his cock jerked at the sight of Tara above him, still blushing adorably. "You doing okay?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Y-yeah," She stammered out. She felt so odd, sitting this way and looking down at her mate, she felt a strange sense of power from it, like... she was in control. Leaning down, she let her breath puff against his lips nervously before she kissed him, eyes clenching shut. Draco responded softly, not daring to move past the innocent kisses that Tara was bestowing upon him. Despite wanting to flip them over and pin her, he would let Tara be in control this time, it was something she needed right now. He rested his hands on her hips gently, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles against the exposed skin as they continued to kiss. Tara soon relaxed and nibbled at the taller Veela's lips shyly, squeaking when he released a low groan and returned the favor. Working up the nerve, she let her tongue slide across his lips, eyes opening a little to look at him as she slipped the pink muscle into his now open mouth. Draco allowed her to win their little fight and listened as she growled in triumph. She suddenly pulled away and looked down at him, studying him as she thought of what she could do next. With a purr, she began to slowly remove his shirt, her lips following down his chest, administering small bites and kisses to the perfect skin.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath as the sensations flowed over him, making him shudder and ache. The things she would do to him with such simple touches... he was beginning to understand how she felt when he did this to her. In a move that shocked him, Tara nipped at the skin just above his pants and continued towards his hip, latching on to hopefully leave a love bite. When she pulled away, she smiled happily at the strawberry colored mark she'd been able to give her mate and smiled up at him sheepishly. Draco was growing impatient now and growled at her, rubbing his aching groin up against her so she could feel how badly he wanted her at that moment. Tara gasped at the feeling and moaned with him, her eyes suddenly filling with fear.

"Tara, just relax," He grunted. "You're doing just fine," The girl nodded and one hand soon began playing with the zipper of his pants. Taking an uneasy breath, Draco removed his shirt and looked down at her, waiting for her to make her move. Tara bit her lip and undid his pants, giving a small tug to show that she wanted them off, though she was a bit too comfortable sitting on him to want to move. The taller Veela wordlessly got rid of the offending clothing and watched his mate carefully when her eyes began to twinkle. He was fairly sure the Veela in her was just plotting and giving Tara directions on how she could easily bring Draco to his knee's. His thoughts were proven to be correct when she hesitantly brushed her hand against the bulge between his legs. The Malfoy heir hissed at the contact and arched his body, wanting more of the feeling as Tara shyly continued. She pursed her lips and suddenly removed his boxers, shocking her mate and herself at the action. He watched as she swallowed thickly, obviously nervous to actually look down once the article of clothing was gone. It came to Draco's attention that Tara had never actually seen his cock before and it made him smirk and groan as said member twitched at the thought of the smaller Veela looking at him. Tara's eyes slowly moved south and she squeaked when she saw him for the first time. He was... _big_, and she couldn't entirely wrap her mind around the fact that it actually fit into her body. Then again, her body had changed to accommodate him when she came into her inheritance so she wasn't as shocked.

"Oh gods...!" Draco let out a breathless moan as Tara wrapped a tiny hand around him and gave an experimental stroke. She pressed kisses to his stomach now, her hand slyly squeezing and tugging at his throbbing length as she did so, driving the Malfoy heir utterly insane. He kept his eyes open the best he could and sucked in a breath when her lips began to trail south, stopping to press a sweet kiss to his naval. His eyes widened when she pressed her first hesitant kiss to his thick member and tossed his head back at the sweet contact. He'd always imagined what it would feel like to have Tara go down on him and at the moment, it seemed he would be finding out very shortly. "_Tara!_" He growled out her name, voice dripping with lust as he now gripped the thick duvet beneath him. His mate looked up at him with a new found confidence and kissed the top of his swollen cock, teasing him, tasting the pearly bead of pre-cum she found there. She gave a soft hum, obviously enjoying the taste.

"Is... is it okay if I... do this?" She asked him hesitantly, as she'd never actually orally pleasured Draco before.

"Fuck..." He let his head drop back, his chest heaving as he held back for his mate's sake. "You _never _have to ask permission, mate, my body is yours to do with as you please tonight. I am giving you full control, you may do with me as you see fit," Tara perked up, smiling a bit. "It is your birthday after all, my love, you deserve only the best. I do not wish to force you into giving me pleasure, so I will leave it up to you to decide."

"Draco... you always give me such pleasure and love and... I feel I should repay you for it all," She whispered, jerking her hand to make him growl again. "It is not as though I feel I am in debt to you but rather... I would like you to experience the same pleasure you have brought to me before all of this happened."

"Then it is settled," He panted. "If that is your wish, then you may continue. You may order me to do anything you want, be it pleasuring myself or restricting my movements so I cannot touch you as you do what you please. Your word is law tonight, mate." Tara let go of his cock and crawled up his body, kissing him passionately for the first time in a long time.

"I thank you for this, Draco," She whispered. "This means a lot... and I know you're only doing so to make sure I am at ease while being intimate again. Thank you," She kissed him again and went down his body once more, smiling coyly at him. Draco let his head fall back, silently cursing himself for unleashing the demon within her. Deep down, he knew she was holding back and that she was an utter vixen who would do anything to get her way. "You are not to thrust up no matter what I do," She told him suddenly and his head shot up, his eyes wide.

"Merlin... Tara, that's pure torture!" He moaned, though his cock twitched in excitement at the challenge.

"I know," She practically sang. The taller Veela groaned and let his head thump against the pillows as he braced himself for what Tara would do. He felt her hand wrap around the base of his penis and growled in frustration, though this turned into a soft moan when her tentative lips found the head of his member again. His silver eyes shot open when he felt something very wet flick against the slit and then circle around the head and at that moment, he knew he was a goner. Tara hesitantly licked at him like one would a lolly and soon found that she licked the taste of her mate much more than usual. Perhaps this was because she had not tasted him in quite some time... oh well, it only made what she was doing that much sweeter. She let her fingers stroke him as she continued licking, relishing in the sounds that were torn from Draco's throat as she did so. It was so... invigorating and oddly arousing to hear such primal sounds from him... and knowing that she was the one causing it only made it better.

"Oh god!" Draco nearly screamed when he felt those warm lips wrap around the head of his member and give a firm suck. He was aching to thrust into that hot mouth of hers but he was bound, by his own damned words, and by her order, to not do so and it was killing him. "Fuck me... oh dear god..." He panted and groaned as Tara continued her sweet torture. Suddenly, he felt that burning heat begin to move lower and his eyes widened in shock. She was actually going down on him! _"Yes!" _He hissed out, tensing his body to resist the temptation to thrust upwards. He felt the tip of his dick touch her throat and held his breath, waiting for something to happen. Tara, brows furrowed, relaxed her throat and took the rest of her mate in, humming in satisfaction and pride. This made the taller Veela moan loudly and jerk, though he did not thrust up, keeping his word to obey her demands. Tara moved her hands and placed them on his hips, slowly pulling away from the engorged organ in her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around him and licked along the thick vein on the underside, giving a harsh suck as she lowered herself back down on him. Draco swore and thrashed his head, unable to believe that such simple actions were driving him into a bottomless pit of passion and lust.

_Perhaps he will let me do this more often. _Tara thought, humming as she continued to suck, lick and even nip at her mate's length. Draco was writhing beneath her, shouting out obscenities as heat coiled in his belly, desire clawing at him like a savage beast as he restrained himself as long as possible. But damn... for a girl who'd never sucked cock before, Tara had an amazingly talented mouth and tongue... which were quickly driving him towards his certain release.

"_Tara...!_" He hissed her name, one hand moving to tangle in her hair, needing her to move quicker. "Gods yes! Keep going!" He moaned, feeling as she complied with his silent request. "Shite! Tara, almost... ahh! _There!_" Tara, if she'd heard him, hummed and continued, obviously not intending to back off as she sucked hard. The only warning she received, was his hand tightening in her hair and a loud growl tearing itself from his chest as he shot hot seed into her awaiting mouth. The smaller Veela swallowed it greedily, licking him clean with a shy tongue before she looked up at him innocently. "You... You didn't have to swallow it if you didn't want to," He murmured, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. That was the best blow job he'd ever gotten! Merlin... he was going to have to let her do that again some time.

"I wanted to... see what it tastes like," She told him in all honesty.

"Well... what did you think? What did it taste like?" He prompted, releasing his grip on her hair so he could prop himself up on his elbows to look at her. Tara sat up and placed a finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"It wasn't as bad as the rumors I've heard about it tasting," She admitted with a blush. "It tasted like... spicy cinnamon and... something else I can't quite put my finger on at the moment. It tasted... _good _actually."

"I'm glad you think so," He let out a breathy chuckle. Tara fell silent again, wondering what else she could now do to give pleasure to her mate. She watched with wide eyes as Draco began to harden again and had to hold back a squeak of shock. She then had a sudden thought.

"Draco... I've tasted you and I was thinking... would you like to do the same to me?" Silver eyes widened and sparkled at the proposition he was now given. Tara was going to allow him to touch her beyond her clothes and give her pleasure, something he had not done in quite some time.

"Are there any catches to this?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, indeed there are," A sly smile worked its way over her lips and the Malfoy heir swallowed. "You are only allowed to use your mouth to pleasure me and your hands must be firmly placed on my hips. Even if I might beg for you to touch me with your hands, you must not. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," He grinned and licked his lips.

"But first, you must watch as I undress," A glint appeared in her eyes. Draco knew she still had an issue with him undressing her and merely nodded, his eyes glued to her as she stood and looked at him. Keeping their eyes locked, Tara began to slowly, seductively, unbutton her shirt, watching as her mate's eyes followed the movements of her shaking fingers. She was nervous of course, she hadn't had Draco's touch on her body in quite some time and giving him this small amount of freedom frightened her, as she knew she was playing a very risky game with his self control. She shrugged the shirt from her shoulders and tossed it aside before reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. Draco let out a low growl when she let her bra slide down her arms and then casually tossed it aside. Oh how he wanted to just grab her and ravish her... He watched as her hands paused above her jeans, her eyes showing her unease as she quickly considered calling it off.

"Tara, you've done great so far," He whispered. "Relax my love, it's only me and you know I would never do anything to hurt your or scare you." Slowly she nodded and undid her jeans. Draco watched as she wiggled her hips for him, a small giggle escaping her sinful lips as she blushed at her own actions. Damn... she was so sexy right now... she had no idea what this was doing to him. Okay, that was a lie. She knew _exactly _what her actions were doing to him. He quietly damned her powers as an Empath. She kicked her pants aside once they were pooled at her ankles and hooked those delicate fingers around the elastic of her knickers, slowly, torturous, sliding them down her perfect legs. Draco's mouth went dry as he watched her and he couldn't help but stare. Sure, he'd had his fingers in her before and certainly he'd buried his length in her but nothing was going to compare to what he was going to do once she was done with her little strip tease. Tara knelt back down and he scowled when his view of her womanhood was ruined. She took a deep breath and laid down, keeping her thighs firmly pressed together as she chewed on her bottom lip. Draco got onto his knee's and scooted towards her, lightly grabbing her ankles. Immediately, his mate began to panic and he removed his hands, raising them so she could see he wasn't touching her. "Did _he _touch you like that?" He growled out.

"O-only when I tried to get away," She whimpered, her answer truthful. Draco nodded and looked into her eyes, slowly lowering his hands again.

"Relax, mate, focus on me, alright? I'm going to put my hands on your knee's, is that okay?" Tara nodded and watched him, fighting back her panic when his hands came into contact with her skin. He massaged her knee's gently, letting her know that he meant no harm and watched as she slowly relaxed. Grinning, he pushed her legs apart and groaned as the scent of her hit him. A scent like no other, he could barely describe it. So feminine and sweet, just like Tara that it made him smirk. Leaning down, he put her legs over his shoulders and brought himself face to face with her womanhood. Tara quivered and took a deep breath.

"R-remember, hands on my hips at all times," She breathed softly. Draco nodded and put his hands on her hips, dragging her closer with a chuckle.

"Tell me what you like when I do this, direct me as I eat you out for the first time. I want to know what makes you feel good and what gives you the greatest pleasure," He breathed a teasing breath over her and she twitched, gasping at how sensitive it made her feel. She'd always been like this, Draco knew, as just the simplest of touches could have her crying out and begging for release. Watching her face, the Slytherin prince planted a kiss on her, gauging her reaction to the feeling. He saw her hands clench in the duvet and saw her face twist and her mouth fall open. "Did that feel nice?" He asked her, giving it another kiss.

"Y-yes," She whimpered. Draco nuzzled against her folds, taking a deep whiff of her scent, making his mind fuzzy from it. He kissed higher and heard her let out a squeak that made his eyebrows shoot up. He kissed the spot again and held her hips tight as she twisted, moaning lowly for him. He smirked and pressed kisses to that spot, knowing he'd gotten the spot he wanted. Of course, he'd already memorized the place but using his mouth was much different than using his fingers. Deciding to move onto his next course of action, Draco flicked his tongue over her, listening, pleased, as Tara screamed in pleasure. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive clit a few more times, humming in satisfaction as Tara screamed and moaned for him, bucking helplessly in his hands. "Drake... oh god... _yes.. feels good!_" She moaned as he teased her tender folds with his tongue and teeth.

"Do you like this?" He grunted, parting her lower lips with his tongue. Tara screamed her response and bucked up wildly, whining when Draco prevented the movement and held her still. He snickered when she cursed him and mumbled something about payback before returning to the task at hand. He was going to worship Tara's body tonight, make her feel so great that she would forget all the horrible things that had happened and treat her like a goddess. The silver eyed Veela stroked his mate with his tongue, suckling at her clit until she was crying and begging for release. "Do you want more, my love?" He purred, nipping at the inside of her thigh.

"_Yes!_" She hissed, frustrated that he'd stopped. Chuckling, Draco ducked down and sucked on her vigorously, laving at her clit and nibbling gently, his hands keeping her in place all the while. Her heels dug into his shoulder painfully as she urged him closer, wanting more of what he was doing to her. And he gave it to her. His tongue parted her lower lips and speared into her, her scream of pleasure music to his ears as her back arched and her head thrashed. Her hands moved from the duvet to his hair, tugging fiercely as he allowed her hips to rock against his mouth, creating more delicious friction. She screamed and thrashed helplessly, moaning in pure ecstasy as Draco's mouth brought her closer to that sweet release she wanted. The Malfoy heir smirked and sucked on her hard, licking hard as he thrust his tongue into her, curling the muscle to find her other sweet spot. He knew he'd found it when Tara Trilled out and arched her back off the bed, her body twisting under him. He smirked and continued his ministrations, knowing that Tara was going to burst soon. It wasn't long before she reached that sweet gratification she sought and Trilled loudly, moaning and announcing her love for Draco. The taller Veela lapped at her leaking pussy, drinking up the delicious cream her body offered him and licking his lips at the taste of her.

"Sweet like honey yet with a certain edge to it," He hummed happily. "Almost like... a bitter lemon or the sweet nectar of a flower. I can't decide," Tara blushed, her body trembling from the aftershock of the powerful orgasm that her mate had brought her to. "I do believe that that is the hardest you've ever come before," He smirked at her and she gasped at the statement, her fingers tightening in his hair a bit. "Ouch, not so hard, love," He winced and she sheepishly let go of his hair. "Did you like your treat?"

"Y-yes," She gasped out, chest heaving still. Her body was perspiring and she was panting still, her mind still hazy from the pleasure.

"What will you have me do now, my Queen?" He purred, crooning as he massaged her hips with his hands. Tara blushed at the nickname he'd given her and bit her lip, adverting her eyes. "I will do anything you want of me, you merely need to tell me what it is and it shall be done."

"I... let me touch your wings," She whispered. "I want to try something."

"Any catches to this?" He asked automatically.

"I will be behind you so I do not see the need to attach anything to this," She told him and he nodded, letting go of her hips and letting her lets slide from his shoulders before turning and releasing his wings for her. Tara took a breath and crawled closer, willing herself to move even though her legs felt like jelly from the amazing orgasm. Carefully, she sat on her legs and leaned close, her breath ghosting across his neck as her fingers danced over his back, stopping at the base of his wings. Her mouth latched onto his neck and he immediately jerked in reaction, biting back a short cry as a shock of electricity shot through him at the feeling. His body began to quake as Tara continued to gently suck and nibble at that one spot, her hands gently rubbing at the base of his wings to add to the sensations.

"Oh fu – Tara, oh god!" He moaned and panted, leaning into her touch. "I'm not going to – I can't... _Tara!" _He shouted her name, jerking a bit as she kept going, intent on bringing him to another satisfying release. And he did not disappoint. It wasn't long before he came again, shooting his seed over the duvet as his hips jerked and his body quivered. Tara stopped her touches and smiled at how easily she could get the Slytherin prince to come undone. "Gods! You are a fucking sly little vixen, mate!" He panted, his wings disappearing into his body as he tried to calm down.

"Yes well, you seem to enjoy what I do," She giggled sheepishly.

"What will you have me do now?" He grunted, looking over his shoulder at her. Suddenly, she was kneeling before him, eyes locked with his own, her hand gripping one of his wrists.

"You've pleased me with you mouth and now... I wish for you to please me with your hands," She was biting her lip nervously, and he knew she was unsure if she could handle it.

"My love, I will only do what makes you comfortable," He assured her. "If you start to feel uncomfortable or if you start to panic, just tell me and I'll stop immediately. If after that you don't wish to continue with that task, we'll do something else, alright?" Tara looked at him and nodded, relaxing a little. "How would you like for us to be... positioned?" He asked, raising an eyebrow when she flushed. It wasn't as though he hadn't done this to her before but every time, without missing a beat, she _always _blushed. It made her all the more adorable. "Would you like if I were off to your side rather than above you?" She nodded quickly and he laid down with her, slowly stroking a hand down her body. He watched as she shivered and tensed, causing his hand to pause in its advancement towards her womanhood. Propped up on his side, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips as his hand made it to the the perfectly shaved area above the heat his hand now sought out. He rubbed softly, silently telling her that she had no reason to fear him and slowly, cautiously, inched his fingers downwards, rubbing at her to make her moan. "Tell me, my Queen, am I allowed to only play with you or am I allowed to let my fingers explore more?" He whispered, kissing her between words.

"Play first and... th-then you can try more," She told him, voice shaking as her body began to tremble with need again. Draco nodded and let his fingers rub and flick against her womanhood, eliciting moans and small squeals from his mate, assuring him that she still enjoyed the touches he gave her. He soon had her whimpering and arching, her tiny hands now gripping his biceps in a firm grip that suggested she had no intention of letting go anytime soon. Her hips rocked against his hand and he growled as he lowered his lips to her neck, nuzzling softly before kissing and licking gently.

"Tara, please, _please _give me permission!" He moaned out, thrusting against her leg softly.

"Draco... Mmm, please, m-more!" She begged, bucking wildly now.

"Your wish is my command," He whispered, biting down on his mark as he easily thrust two fingers into her slick entrance. He swore at the tight, hot feeling of her surrounding his fingers and thrust them into her fast, suckling and biting at his mark on her shoulder. Tara screamed for him again, making his heart flutter and soar when she didn't beg for him to stop or scratch his arm in fear. He added a third finger and listened as she gasped, arching hard. He continued thrusting his fingers, his teeth and tongue laving attention to her sensitive neck as he brought her higher and higher with each thrust of his fingers. He felt Tara's nails bite into his arm and hissed against her shoulder but didn't stop, knowing it was just her way of encouraging him as he knew it was hard for her to form a coherent sentence at the moment.

"I can't – please, Draco... let me – I _need _to come!" She screamed, tears in her eyes. The taller Veela kissed her lips and let his thumb rub against her clit, sending shock waves of pleasure through her body as his fingers curled within her, seeking out that one spot. He found it with ease and with a few strokes and thrusts, he sent Tara flying over the edge. He moaned at the feeling of her muscles clenching around his fingers and continued thrusting, rubbing gently to bring her more pleasure. Tara whimpered as her body settled back onto the bed, completely spent as Draco kissed down her body lazily.

"My lovely mate, may I clean you?" He asked with a purr, nuzzling his cheek against her thigh and placing a gentle kiss to the spot. She nodded and he eagerly went down on her once again, licking and suckling until he got every last drop of sweet nectar from her. Tara was squirming and mewling, rocking against him as she started to climb again. Once he was done, he lifted his head and licked his lips, a content look in his silver eyes. "What shall we do now?"

"Draco..." She panted and reached down, cupping his face and making him look at her. "Draco... pl-please, I – I need you," She whispered and his eyes widened.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked and she looked away, nodding. "Do you wish to be on top?" Again she nodded and Draco complied, gently rolling them over so she could settle herself on his hips again. He gently held her hips and looked up at her as she struggled to get a hold on her soaring emotions. She lifted herself up on her knee's reaching between them to take hold of her mate's swelling erection. She bit her lip and slowly guided the tip towards her entrance, letting it slide up and down, not yet penetrating and just teasing him with her heat. Draco hissed and tightened his hold on her hips, thrusting up gently to show her what he wanted. Tara gave him a look and he stopped, grumbling about her being a teasing little prat. The girl, now a woman, bit her lip and slowly, inch by inch, lowered herself onto her mate's penis, fighting back the urge to scream in fear as he slid into her. Draco swore and his eyes rolled back at the heat that began to surround him, it was so much hotter than her mouth and she fit him like a fucking glove! Tara placed both hands on his shoulders and panted, shaking as she sheathed him to the hilt in her heat.

"I – I can't," She whimpered, squirming in discomfort, the fear of falling pregnant crashing on her again. Even with the contraceptive spells she'd cast, it did little to ease her fears.

"Tara, my love, look at me," Draco whispered, rubbing his hands along her thighs and squeezing gently. "It's _okay,_ you'll be fine," Tara looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I promise, nothing will happen. You are in control right now, alright? You get to control what happens," She sniffled and nodded. "Now, give me a kiss," He chuckled and she scowled at him, but did as he requested, kissing him lovingly. Slowly, she began to move, gasping at the feeling of being the one to move along his shaft instead of him being the one sliding in and out of her. Her confidence slowly grew and her fear was pushed aside as she continued moving up and down on his shaft, moaning and gasping at each sensation it brought her. Draco kept as still as possible but soon, he could no longer do so and thrust up when she went down on him, striking her sweet spot hard enough to make Tara actually squeal and bow her back, thrusting her breasts forward. Taking it as an invitation, the Slytherin prince leaned up and took a hard nipple into his scorching hot mouth, suckling just hard enough to have his mate screaming deliciously for him.

"Feels so – so _good_!" She let out a prolonged moan as she rode him harder. One of Draco's hands moved and swept up the curve of her back to cup her neck, his fingers rubbing his mark to make her scream and clench around him, making him moan around her breast. "_Fuck yes!_" She moaned in his ear, her hair fanning out around her as it cascaded around her shoulders. She tossed her head back and slammed down on him hard, her eyes rolling back as pleasure shot up her back.

"Fucking... gods, Tara, you feel so damn good!" Draco snarled as he pulled her into a hard, passion filled kiss. She whimpered against his lips and wrapped her arms around him, dragging him closer. The taller Veela soon sat up, Tara still nestled in his legs, riding his throbbing cock, his arms wrapped around her to keep her pressed flush against him as they continued to make love. One hand soon fisted in her hair, tugging to bare her neck to him. Tara shouted and he knew instantly that this was not something she enjoyed. He tilted her head forward and let their foreheads touch, his eyes locking with her fearful ones. "I love you," He panted, kissing her lips. "Always remember that. I will _never _hurt you," She nodded and he slammed up into her hard as he kissed her. He was so close, so painfully close... and he intended to take Tara with him when he came. "Mine," He growled, burying his face against her neck. Not this possessive streak again. "I will never let you go again. You're always safe in my arms." He slammed up into her hard again.

"Ah! Oh.. mmm!" Tara was blushing softly as she moved with him, ducking her head to nuzzle his neck. "Always yours," She whispered, body trembling with excitement as she brought them closer to their release. "I love you, Draco, forever," The taller Veela grinned and tossed his head back, growling loudly as he felt the pressure build intensely. With a roar and a quick jerk of his hips, Draco came harder than he expected, sending Tara tumbling after him. She echoed his cry of gratification and clenched down on him tightly, milking him for everything he had, her hips moving against his wildly as she rode out the orgasm with him. The taller male Veela collapsed onto his back, holding Tara to him tightly, their bodies still intimately connected, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked once he was able to collect his thoughts. Tara nodded weakly, her breath puffing against his sweaty shoulder as her body trembled and shook in his arms. "Are you sure?"

"Yes... I... I feel so much better," She whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Draco," She smiled and kissed his cheek. Draco's eyes lit up in joy, had he finally succeeded in ridding her of her fears and healing her?

"Does... does this mean you... you're healed?" He asked hopefully, his arms tightening around her waist. She wiggled atop him and he growled as he started to become aroused again. "Emotionally, I mean?"

"Draco... I'll never truly be "healed" from what happened but... I..." She wasn't sure how to explain it really. "When you gave me Princess yesterday I felt... happy for the first time in weeks and... I felt like... I could continue living without the weight of death on my shoulders," Draco smiled a bit. "I felt I could move past losing the baby then and... I think... I'll be ready to try again soon," To this, the Slytherin prince actually let out a whoop of happiness and hugged his mate close, placing loving kisses all over her neck and lips.

"Tara, that's great news! Amazing news!" He laughed happily, looking up into her eyes. "I thought it would take months for us to get past all this!"

"Yes well, when one has a persistently committed and loving mate such as you, it's not hard to imagine the process taking less time than normal," She admitted sheepishly. "Thank you... for never giving up or losing patience with me, Draco."

"Anything for you, beautiful," He purred, pulling her into a drugging kiss that had her head spinning. "Now, would you like to have some more fun?" He arched an eyebrow at her, rocking his hips to show her what he meant. "Or have you had enough for one night?"

"I do believe I would like some more," Her eyes twinkled and he growled, snapping his teeth at her in a dominant manner. "Your word, Draco," She grinned and he swore. "I'm still in control and as it is, I still have oh... three more hours until my birthday officially ends."

"Oh _god!_" Draco let his head fall back with a groan. "Me and my big mouth!"

"Yes, you and your delightfully talented mouth," She tittered. "Now, keep your gob shut and let me do as I please."

"Yes, my Queen," He ground out, his hands moving back to her hips. Tara smirked at him and began her slow torture, bringing him to the edge but not letting him spill over, no matter how much he begged and moaned for it. "Fucking... damn it woman!" He snarled and finally snapped, grabbing her hips and slamming up into her hard. Tara gave a loud scream and shrieked as she writhed above him helplessly. He slammed up into her hard and fast, snarling out his release as he brought them over the edge twice more. Tara whimpered and collapsed, trembling in his firm embrace as he let her calm down. "Oh god, Tara, I – I'm so sorry!" He apologized when he realized what he'd done. "I didn't mean to lose it like that, oh god I'm so stupid!"

"I-it's okay, Draco," She whispered, nuzzling against his chest. "I knew that would happen."

"Evil little fox," He snorted, kissing her lips. "I'd say that's enough, you're thoroughly ravished and so am I."

"I still have a few more minutes," She grumbled unhappily.

"Let's take this to the bathroom then," He growled in her ear. Tara shivered and nodded, gasping when he slipped out of her. Draco carried her to the bathroom after cleaning the bed quickly and filled the bath, letting Tara get settled before he joined her. It wasn't long before they were tangled together, crying out their sweet release as they came together once more. "That felt nice," He mumbled, Tara lazily lounging in his lap as he washed her.

"Indeed it did," She yawned. Draco noticed and quickly finished washing, summoning a towel to wrap around his mate and himself before taking her back to their room. Too tired to even dress, they discarded their towels and crawled into bed, cuddling close and kissing sweetly before they grew too tired to move.

"Happy birthday, mate," Draco whispered before falling asleep. Tara smiled and fell asleep before she could respond. This had certainly been a birthday to remember and in the morning she would need to talk with her parents and Draco about trying for a baby once more. She could honestly say she was happy again and she had her mate to thank. Hopefully, the happiness lasted this time.

* * *

><p>kai crazy: Awfully long chapter, eh? Hope you liked it~ That's the most sex I've ever put in a story before! *passes out* I'm not sure but... my daily updates might be coming to an end :( I applied for a job finally *sighs* Anyway, R&amp;R and tell me what you think!<p> 


	17. Draco's Surprise

kai crazy: Lots of things happen in this chapter with a special surprise at the end! Warning! Lots of sex... again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I only claim Tara, her family, and Princess.

* * *

><p>Tara awoke to find her limbs stiff and her body aching, though not in a painful way. Between her legs was throbbing and she could only guess why when she felt Draco nuzzle against her. Like a satisfied cat, Tara stretched in his arms and squeaked when he rolled over, holding her on top of him as his morning wood pressed against her stomach.<p>

"Morning, mate," He growled in a voice that she could only describe as drop dead sexy.

"Draco, not now," She grumbled. "I have to go feed Princess!" Draco growled and pulled her into a kiss, apparently not going to give up until she complied with his wishes.

"Yes, _now,_" He growled against her lips. "I went along with what you wanted all night, time for what _I_ want. And I want to be in you," With that, he lifted her up and slammed into her waiting body. Despite having not wanted it to begin with, Tara soon found herself begging for more from her eager mate and he willingly complied. He brought them to a dizzying climax that left them both breathless and lightheaded.

"Dray, I didn't cast any spells!" She gasped and her heart began to race in fear.

"Relax, mate, you won't fall pregnant," He murmured, stroking a hand down her back. "You can even ask your mother if what I say is true. Until your monthly time begins again, you're unable to fall pregnant, no matter how much sex we have before then," He licked his lips at the thought.

"Do shut up," She mumbled, blushing heavily. She wiggled out of his arms and gasped when she collapsed to his side. "Great," She growled, now annoyed. Draco chuckled and helped her up, carrying her out to the living room, obviously not caring that neither of them was dressed. He set her on the couch earning a growl and a warning to clean said couch once they were done feeding the kitten. Once Princess was in her arms, Tara immediately settled down and her facial features softened as she crooned and purred at the white kitten. Draco settled beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, letting his head fall against her shoulder as he watched her care for their 'child'. "When we have a baby, we most certainly will _not _be feeding them in the nude," She blushed as she said this.

"Right... but you're going to breast feed, correct?" She nodded to this and he kissed her shoulder. He said nothing more on the subject. When she was done, Princess looked up at Draco with her big blue eyes and gave a small mew, rubbing her head against his hand when he reached out to pet her. "Oh so now you like me, huh?" He chuckled and smiled. He took Princess into his arms and watched as she curled up, resting her muzzle on his forearm happily as she closed her eyes, content. With a small smile, he got up and went to put her back on her bed in the play area, looking over his shoulder when he stood up. Tara was staring, whether she realized it or not, and her mouth was hanging open. "Love, its rude to stare," He teased and instantly, her mouth snapped shut with an audible 'click' and her face burned bright Gryffindor red again. "Not that I mind you staring anyway. What _were _you staring at?" He raised an eyebrow when she began to stammer and squeak, wringing her hands in her lap. "My oh my, has my mate been caught staring at the my _friend_?" He smirked and she hid her face. Ever since she'd gone down on him and wanked him off the night before, she hadn't been able to get over just how... _magnificent _it was. Draco felt his cock twitch at the realization of it all and groaned as he strode forward and pinned his mate, growling down at her. He immediately regretted it.

"Draco! G-get off!" She screeched, eyes wide as she struggled. The taller Veela moved and pulled her into his arms, setting her in his lap as he tried to calm her down.

"Shh, it's okay, Tara, it's okay," He murmured, placing soothing kisses along her shoulders. "See? I'm not hurting you," Just when he thought they were making progress too.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, sniffling. "I'm sorry, I just... I got scared again," Draco merely nodded, understanding.

"It's alright, mate, we'll work past this, okay?" She nodded and curled up in his embrace. "Now, what do you say we take a bath and get dressed. I'm starving!" She nodded again and he carried her to the bathroom, filling the bath and adding relaxing oils. They got in together and to Draco's surprise, Tara allowed him to hold her in his lap.

"Haven't you been satisfied yet?" She huffed when he rubbed his aching erection against her.

"Nope," He told her with a smirk. Tara glared at him softly and just leaned against him, grumbling something about being too sore to do it again. "My dear, I believe we've established that you are a horrible liar," He teased, pressing loving kisses along the back of her neck after sweeping her hair to the side. Tara shuddered and twisted, her breath catching as Draco continued his sweet torture. "When my birthday comes, you shall be the one following my demands," He growled softly. Tara gasped and arched when one hand grasped her chest and the other dove southwards, burying two fingers deep within her. "You will once again be my submissive," He told her, letting her feel as his fingers moved within. "Do you hear me, Tara?" His hissed softly, biting at her neck.

"Y-yes, Draco," She gasped out.

"Good girl," He purred, eyes flashing a bit. He was finally able to assert his dominance over her and she was actually obeying! "Now, let's continue shall we?" Tara mewled and arched, moving so that Draco could remove his fingers and thrust his burning length into her. The female Veela trembled as he wrapped his arms around her, hissing when her nails bit into his arms; she was scared again. "Calm down, it's okay," He grunted.

"I – I don't like being where I can't see you," She whimpered, trying to even out her breathing.

"Shh, Tara, I'm right here," He murmured, shifting a little to kiss the shell of her ear. "Don't be scared, alright? We'll try to go slow this time," He watched as she nodded and let out a shuddering breath as he began to move at a painfully slow pace. Tara's hands soon found their way back behind them and gripped the back of his head as she tilted her on back on his shoulder, her luscious lips parted as those sweet moans spilled forth. Draco growled, a primal sound ripped from deep within his chest as he thrust up harshly, striking her sweet spot hard. Tara's body clenched hard and he swore, burying his face against the exposed side of her neck, giving the flesh soft kisses and harsh nips. One hand found purchase on her chest and squeezed, rolling the nipple between deft fingers. "Come for me, mate," He growled. Tara let out a cry and with a few more harsh thrusts, she was sent over the edge, taking Draco with her. He moaned with her, riding out the orgasm as he shot his seed into her again. Panting and trembling, Tara let her body slump against her mate's exhausted and sated.

"This is _not _going to become a normal bath time activity," She panted out the warning and felt the chuckle rumble in her mate's chest.

"Whatever you say," He murmured. He slowly slid out of her body and set about washing her, his hands purposely skirting around her sensitive womanhood. He cast as spell to wash her hair and frowned when he realized the water itself was now tainted. Quickly, he got out, taking Tara with him, and got into the shower to wash their bodies, letting the bath drain as he did so. He kept his weak legged back pressed to him as he washed them off, knowing that if he let go, she would collapse to the floor... even if she was being stubborn about it. He washed himself and got out of the shower with her, wrapping her in a towel before helping her back to the bedroom.

"No more today," She muttered tiredly. She got dressed in a long skirt and a loose shirt so as to avoid the material chaffing against any of the raw marks on her body from the night before and this morning. Draco dressed in his usual clothes and pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head.

"Want to go talk to your parents?" He asked softly, earning a nod. Draco disapparated them out of the room and into Snape's office, surprised to find the two older Veela seemingly waiting for them. Aria had a knowing look in her eyes when she saw Tara and how she clung to the younger male. Tyler let out a small chuckle when he also scented the faint smell of sex from them.

"What brings the two of you here so early?" Severus questioned, raising an eyebrow. He snapped his fingers and ordered a house elf to bring some food for the young couple.

"We... I needed to talk to my parent's about something," Tara whispered, sitting in a chair and ignoring the growl from Draco when she did not sit with him.

"First, you two should eat, I doubt you've had much since yesterday," Aria cleared her throat. The food was brought in and the two famished Veela, immediately cleared the tray of food. "Now, what is it you need to talk about?"

"Last night, Draco and I... we... how should I say...?" Tara looked at her mate, needing help. He reached out and held her hand, giving a soft squeeze.

"We made a bit of a break through you see," He told the three adults in a soft voice. "We were able to be intimate for the first time since the incident," He smiled at his mate softly.

"That's great!" Aria smiled brightly, sitting down as her back began to bother her. She placed her hands over her swelling stomach and nodded for them to continue.

"I'm still terrified of Draco being on top of me though," Tara admitted miserably.

"We worked around it last night," The taller blonde added in. "You see ah... I had to give up being dominant to her... though _only for last night_." He hissed out the last part of his sentence when Tyler and Severus shared a smirk and snickered at him, with the latter muttering under his breath about being pussy whipped. Draco's face turned bright red and so did Tara's though they both hid their amusement when Aria smacked her husband's arm and glared at him, silently telling him he would be sleeping away from her that night.

"Also... I think I'll be ready to try again soon," Tara whispered and suddenly all attention was on her.

"Try what again soon?" Severus prompted though he already knew her answer.

"Draco and I talked about it and... I think I'll be ready to try for another baby once my monthly cycle starts again," She told them with a small blush.

"Draco, whatever you did, you had better keep doing it," Tyler breathed out, shocked by how little time it took for his daughter to get over the miscarriage.

"Oh trust me, I plan on it," A grin worked its way over his lips and he looked at his mate who was blushing yet again.

"In a few weeks, I suggest taking her to the hospital wing to have Madame Pomfrey give her a check up," Severus said. "It will also help to know when her cycle will begin again and if her uterus is ready to hold another child," The two nodded and smiled at each other, happier than they had been in weeks.

"Now, off with you," Aria waved a dismissive hand, smiling. "I need to speak to your father," She glared at her mate and even Severus took the hint and quickly left the room, followed closely by Tara and Draco, though they apparated back to their room once outside. In only a few weeks, they would know if they could start trying for another child.

XxXxXx

Weeks came and went and soon it was time for Tara's check up. The mediwitch checked her over and pressed a gentle hand to her stomach, focusing on her womb and soon gave a smile.

"Well, it would seem you're almost ready," She announced, removing her hand. Draco's face lit up with excitement and he squeezed his mate's hand happily. "You should be starting your period any day now, when it does, come straight to me, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am," The small Veela chirped, smiling happily. She sent them off and Tara happily cuddled into her mate's embrace. Over the past few weeks, they had been working on getting her over her last few fears, though she was still at odds with having him above her during sex. She was getting better about not flinching when he touched her without saying what he was going to do but certain touches still had her jerking away much to his displeasure. Almost always, she would squirm away when he touched her ankles unexpectedly but she did not scream as she used to, which showed she was making progress.

"My lovely mate, it is almost my birthday," Draco purred when he pressed her into the bed, just barely leaning over her lithe form. He'd learned that so long as he was not entirely over her, she would not become uncomfortable with the position.

"I realize this," She murmured, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "But, you must wait until then for me to be submissive once more."

"It pains me to wait," He muttered, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. "I want you so very badly."

"I know you do," She smiled. "But alas, it seems you do not always get what you want."

"We shall see my evil little minx," He growled and suddenly began to tickle her. Tara squealed and shouted with laughter, squirming under Draco's merciless hands. He eventually relented and she panted against his shoulder, smiling ever so softly. He'd been able to pin her without her freaking out, though he cringed at what her reaction would be once she realized what position they were in. He felt her body tense under his and looked at her, watching as the emotions played across her face. "Relax," He whispered, tunneling his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner. He gave her scalp a bit of a massage and placed gentle, loving kisses on her lips, murmuring to her softly, encouragingly. "See? This isn't so bad is it?" He smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. He was careful not to put his weight on her and kept himself up on his knee's and elbows. Very carefully, Tara moved one of her legs and rubbed it against the inside of one of his thighs, smirking at the look of shock and the shudder the wracked through her mate's body. "Tara, you're playing with fire, love," He warned her softly.

"Let the fire burn me then," She whispered. "Maybe it'll teach me a lesson," Draco's eyes widened and his jaw hung open at her words. Was she seriously...? Merlin's beard! He'd be a fool to ignore her but, damn his Malfoy pride and years of self-control!

"I'll let the fire just touch you until my birthday," He growled out. "Then and only then, will you have a lesson taught to you," The woman huffed but nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I think I've created a monster," He teased her.

"You taught me most of my dirty tricks," She hummed and he swore. "And now I just use them against you."

"Evil little thing," He muttered.

"You love me for it," She grinned.

"That I do," He kissed her swiftly to shut her up. Just then Draco felt a weight on his back and looked over his shoulder to see Princess perched on the middle of his back. "How the bloody hell did you get in here?"

"I think you left the play pen gate open earlier," Tara giggled and he scowled. Princess meowed for attention and jumped from Draco's back as he rolled off to one side, allowing the needy little kitten to get between him and Tara. Hopefully soon, they would have an actual baby nestled between them.

XxXxXx

When Tara's period hit, it hit her hard. She collapsed to the floor when she tried to get to the bathroom and cried out, alerting her mate to her distress. Draco immediately picked her up and left the room, hurrying to the hospital wing, uncaring that he was in just his pyjama's. When he got there, Madame Pomfrey pushed him out of the room and made him wait while she did what was needed. He paced uneasily and waited to be called back in, whining as time passed by with no word from the mediwitch.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, you can come in," The Slytherin prince perked up and was inside before another word could be spoken. He sat by Tara's side and brushed her bangs away from her face, looking up at Poppy hopefully. "Once this week passes, you two can go about trying again," She said, though she was still against the idea of Tara being pregnant before she finished her final year of school.

"Thank you," Draco smiled and looked at his mate, eyes flashing. Oh, he had the perfect day in mind to start trying for a baby too.

XxXxXx

The week passed without much of an incident, though Tara did sometimes throw a few fits and would have rather violent mood swings that sent the taller Veela into hiding. Draco's birthday was quickly approaching and the male Veela was quietly plotting what he wanted to do to his mate. The day finally came and Tara awoke with a strange sense of eagerness. She looked at her still sleeping mate and nuzzled him, purring and chirping to wake him up.

"Good morning, birthday boy," She hummed when his arms tightened around her.

"Good morning," He greeted, yawning a bit. "Mmm, you have to do what I want today, that is after we go see Blaise and Pansy." Tara nodded and the two quickly got dressed, eager to get the small celebration over with. They met up with the two Slytherin's and enjoyed a quick meal and cake with them. They found presents from Draco's parent's for the both of them, as they hadn't been able to send Tara's gifts to her the month before due to a complication. They were small things, nothing too horribly expensive and apparently not worth Draco's attention as he pulled Tara close and growled. "If you'll excuse us, we have some other activities to attend to," Blaise and Pansy snickered and watched them disappear.

"Oh god, Draco...!" Tara gasped when they arrived back in the room, his mouth already attacking her neck.

"My sweet mate, go put on your shortest skirt and a sexy top for me," He growled lewdly in her ear, making her shudder.

"Y-yes, Draco," She mewled and slipped out of his arms. She got the desired articles and went to change, returning shortly to find her mate lounging on the bed.

"Come here so I can see you," He murmured, patting the spot beside him. Biting her lip, Tara got onto the bed and crawled towards him, sitting on her legs once she was at his side. Goose flesh seemed to rise everywhere his eyes touched as he looked over her, licking his lips. "Now, lay down for me," Tara hesitated and did what he said, vaguely wondering why she was listening to his faint orders. Draco swung a leg over her hips and suddenly loomed over her, his lips inches from her own. He kissed her hard, easily gaining dominance as his hands tugged at the shirt she wore. He recognized it as one of the ones his mother had gotten her and magicked it away so he didn't ruin it. He pulled away from her lips, earning a soft whine, and looked down at her, chuckling when he realized she had worn no bra. "Naughty little thing," He teased. "I love it," Leaning down, he lavished attention to her breasts, making her moan and whimper for him. Continuing his journey, Draco kissed down her flat stomach, nipping and kissing, even nuzzling the soft skin. "Soon, Tara, soon we'll have a baby again," He told her lovingly.

"Yes," She smiled, petting his hair as he continued. He got to her skirt and simply undid the side zipper before shoving it up, leering at the lacy knickers she wore. He removed the offending material and tossed it aside before settling himself between her legs, grinning up at her. Tara's eyes widened and before she could speak, he laid out his rules.

"You cannot buck up nor can you ask for anything more than what I am currently doing," He hummed in delight. "And when you come, that is the only time you will be allowed to move. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Draco," She whimpered, squirming in anticipation. The taller blonde grinned and let his fingers run over her wet womanhood, play with the lips and just barely dipping inside to make her cry out. His other hand held onto her hip, massaging and sending little sparks of fire over her skin to fan the flame of desire currently building within her. Finally, he thrust two fingers into her and watched as she fought hard to stay still, a strangled moan escaping her lips as he began moving his hand. He curled his fingers in her and she screamed, her toes curling as her head thrashed side to side, her hands gripping the duvet.

"Do you like this?" He asked, his thumb rubbing over her clit.

"Oh gods yes!" She gasped out. Draco smirked and leaned down, adding his mouth to the mixture. That almost snapped the control that Tara had as she strained her body, screaming in bliss as Draco continued driving her wild. Finally she could take no more and burst, gripping the duvet as she desperately tried to anchor herself down. Her body however, twisted and spasmed, bucking up as Draco suckled at her, licking up the sweet nectar she offered him.

"Mm, I do believe that is my favorite thing to do," He smirked as he licked his lips. Tara finally relaxed and panted as he kissed up her body, nuzzling her neck happily.

"My body is yours to do with as you please today, Draco," She panted, a loving look in her eyes. "I trust you."

"Good," He murmured. He removed her skirt and waved his wand, removing his own clothes. He hissed when his hot shaft came into contact with the cool air of the room and gritted his teeth a bit. "Would you like to taste it again?" He asked his mate. She stared up at him and nodded, pushing him over and straddling him. Draco snarled and snapped at her, yanking her into a kiss and nipping at her lip harshly. "Remember, _I _am dominant," He reminded her before he released her. Tara gave him a wary look before her eyes went down to his twitching cock. Licking her lips, she kissed down his chest as she know he liked and slowly kissed along his cock, licking away the pre-cum with a smile. With almost practiced ease, she swallowed him whole, earning a loud gasp and a pleased moan from the taller Veela. Tara hummed, the sound vibrating down his shaft and through his entire body, making him moan again as he desperately tried not to move. "I will not move, that rule will remain in effect from last month," He murmured and she gave a sound of confirmation. She continued to move up and down, sucking and licking to make Draco moan and swear, his body tightening with each move. The smaller female realized he was holding back and reached down in a bold move, fondling his balls as she continued sucking and licking his cock. "Oh _fuck yes!_" Draco moaned out and tangled a hand in her hair.

Tara took this as a sign to keep going and she did just that, never relenting as she aimed to please him. Soon, she felt him tense and growl out as he shot white hot seed into her waiting mouth. She eagerly swallowed and licked him clean, licking her lips as she looked up at him.

"What will you have me do now?" She asked him in a soft voice.

"Release your wings for me," He grunted, finally regaining his bearings from the orgasm. Tara did as he asked of her without question and shivered, looking up at him once she was done. She crawled back up his body and gasped, her limbs giving out on her when his hands shot out and stroked her wings. She felt her mate's reviving erection and gasped again as he thrust against her, growling. "Ride me hard, love," He whispered, nibbling at her ear lobe. Tara whimpered and slowly slid herself down on Draco's member, moaning at the feeling of it inside her again. Even Draco hissed at the feeling and bucked up, urging her to move as his hands continued playing with her wings. Tara was soon moaning and crying out, unable to handle the duel sensation of pleasure that he was giving her. The Malfoy heir pulled her down and latched onto his claim mark, adding to the feeling. Tara's body spasmed against him as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Draco! Oh fuck... oh gods... pl-please!" She begged, riding him harder as she quickly approached her end.

"What is it you want?" He growled against her shoulder, giving it a hard nip.

"Make me come!" She whimpered, clenching around him. Draco hissed and stroked the base of her wings, listening as she screamed and Trilled for him. He thrust up hard, meeting her downwards thrust and hit her sweet spot once, twice, and then she burst, her body shattering as she finally exploded. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her back bowed and her hips rocked against his erratically, her muscles clenching hard around his length as he continued thrusting. Tara's wings cringed and twitched along with her body as the powerful orgasm took her body by force. With a roar, Draco joined her, filling her to the brim as he held her waist, crushing their mouth's together.

"You can put your wings away," He panted when she collapsed on him bonelessly. Her body gave a shudder and her wings disappeared, allowing Draco to run his hands along her back freely.

"That was..." She panted and kissed along his neck, making him shiver. "_Amazing!_" Draco smirked and kissed her nose.

"I'd always wanted to try that," He admitted.

"Warn me next time," She murmured. "It felt great, don't get me wrong, but I just wasn't prepared for that level of pleasure."

"I'll be sure to tell you next time," He chuckled.

"What shall I do now?" She asked, nuzzling against his neck with a quiet purr.

"I want you to sit back and let me absolutely dominate you," He growled in her ear. "In every possible way," Tara mewled at the sound of his voice. "I will claim you again and again."

"Dra-Draco..." She gasped out, eyes wide.

"Tara, I want this," He told her. " I _need _this," She nodded slowly and he sighed. "Tonight is my night, okay? I want to do this, it's something I have to do. Tonight, I shall truly dominate you and at long last, you will submit," As he spoke, he slowly rolled them over, gently pinning her below him with his hips, their bodies still intimately connected. "I may become a bit rough but believe me, you'll enjoy every minute of it," He whispered. "No matter how rough I get, just know that I will _never _hurt you, okay?"

"I trust you," She reiterated, a soft, though nervous, smile on her face.

"Then let us begin," He growled. Tara felt her body begin to tingle as he spoke to her in the ancient Veela language, making her gasp and writhe as he slowly moved within her. She tossed her head back as he slammed into her hard, his words growing dark and low as he growled them in her ear with each thrust. Tara felt as though they were bonding in a whole new way as Draco's magic twirled around her, licking at her skin and flowing into her. The taller Veela grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her with one hand while the other grabbed her hip tightly. He urged her to wrap her legs around him and moaned when she took him deeper. _"I am your dominant, I am your mate," _He growled in her ear in the Veela language. _"I will love you endlessly and cherish you, keeping you safe in my arms and wings. My claws will not harm you, they will only protect you from harm and bring you pleasure should you wish them to." _Tara met his thrusts with her own, her moans and plea's gradually getting louder as Draco became rougher on her body. _"You _will _submit to me and never disobey," _That was the one part they both hated but they knew it was only to keep her safe. Draco soon became frenzied in his thrusts, pounding into her with reckless abandon, his mouth claiming hers in a fierce passion that had Tara arching under him.

Tara's legs tightened around his waist and her eyes rolled back, her mouth hanging open as she let out a loud, pleasurable Trill. Draco took them soaring over the edge, growling as he did so, but this was far from over. The taller Veela got off the bed, never disengaging himself from her and hissed once he did so. Tara gave him a wary look and gasped when he pressed her back against the wall. His mouth instantly latched onto her breast and he slammed back into her with little warning, causing her legs to tighten around him and draw him closer. The blue eyed Veela screamed as her body shuddered, still not over the previous orgasm and rocked hard against Draco as he continued. Her nails soon began to rack down his back, leaving angry red marks on the perfect, pale skin, making him hiss as he thrusted harder. He nipped and sucked at her nipples, alternating between hard and gentle. This had his mate begging for more and screaming in pure bliss as he left love marks in his wake. Tara yelled his name as she climaxed, her pleasure only increasing when Draco continued pounding into her relentlessly.

"Oh gods yes, Draco!" She cried out as he sent her tumbling over the edge again, this time going with her. The Slytherin prince stumbled over to a chair and sat down, kissing Tara lovingly as he allowed her to calm down. "That was great," She panted, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, it was," He smiled. "But we're far from done, mate," He watched as her eyes widened and gave a small thrust, listening as she squeaked. "I plan on christening every surface in this room by the time this night ends," He informed his mate. "No if's, ands, or buts about it."

"Yes, Draco," She nuzzled his neck softly and he growled. The next few hours went by slowly, though every moment of it was painfully pleasurable for them both. Tara willingly let Draco try new positions with her, each in new spots around the room, which somewhat embarrassed the young witch. Her body was aching and trembling by the time the final hour came around and she wasn't sure she could hold out another round or two with her mate. True to his word, Draco had completely and utterly dominated Tara and she had easily submitted to him, boosting his ego a bit as he kept at it with her. He laid his mate out on the bed and licked at her twitching womanhood, listening as she screamed and her body jerked. Grabbing her hips, Draco treated himself to her once again, loving the taste of them mixed together. When at last she shattered, he lowered her onto the bed and swiftly entered her, grabbing her hands in his beside her head. He wanted to love her gently this time.

"I love you, Tara," He whispered as he took her with slow, sure strokes of his cock. Tara met the slow movements, gasping as the tightness built within her slowly, clawing at her as Draco dragged out their love making.

"I love you too, Draco," She moaned softly, squeezing his hands as he kissed her. The pressure continued to build slowly, painfully, driving them wild with need but the taller Veela was determined to keep the slow pace. When the tightness came to its peak, both of them clung to each other for dear life as they shattered together. Draco collapsed on his side next to her, panting and smiling as he looked at his sex-ravaged mate. She looked so beautiful, even covered in his love bites, sweat and body fluids. Wordlessly, he cleaned the bed and pulled Tara close to him, kissing her sweetly. "Happy birthday," She whispered to him again.

"And what a birthday it was," He whispered back. Picking her up, he carried her to the bathroom and drew a warm bath. He got in with her and washed her, letting her do the same for him, though she insisted she do so because he was the birthday boy. Once they were done, they dried off and got dressed before crawling into bed, wrapped in each others arms. They were asleep before any words could be exchanged, both dreaming of a peaceful life in the near future.

XxXxXx

Draco awoke before Tara the next day, which was normal for him, and took the time to study his mate. She was absolutely gorgeous, still holding the afterglow of their endless bouts of love making the night before. He smiled at the memory and reached out, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. His silver eyes traveled down and locked onto her stomach, his eyes softening as thoughts raced through his mind. A Veela knew the exact moment they conceived and he wondered if Tara was pregnant. They'd certainly done it enough to ensure she was, now that he thought about it. The only way he would know was if Tara awoke and told him herself that she had in fact conceived. Draco was eager to find out but he let his mate sleep, knowing she was in need of the rest after last night. A small sigh escaped Tara's lips and her lovely blue eyes fluttered open. She looked at her mate sleepily before a large smile graced her lips.

"Good morning," Draco whispered, kissing her.

"Good morning," She greeted in reply, that smile never leaving her face as they parted.

"You're awfully cheerful," He noted, pulling her closer.

"Yes well, I had an amazing night of sex with my handsome mate, so why wouldn't I be happy?" She smiled at him.

"Good point," He chuckled, nuzzling her. He watched as her tiny hands suddenly went to her stomach and her eyes sparkled. "Tara?"

"Oh gods... Draco..." She gasped softly, tears in her eyes, happy tears. "We did it," A smile tugged at the Malfoy heir's lips. "I'm pregnant," As soon as those words left her lips, Draco released a whoop of delight and jumped out of bed, taking Tara with him. He held her close and spun around, stopping only to laugh and kiss her passionately.

"You're really pregnant?" He asked her excitedly. She took his hand and pressed it to her stomach, smiling blissfully. "Oh Merlin... this is wonderful news! We've got to tell your parents!" Without a word, he disapparated to Snape's office and once again found the couple there. "Tara's pregnant!" He announced happily. Aria and Tyler gawked at him, wondering just how many time's he'd taken their daughter the night before. Snape nearly dropped his cup of coffee when the abrupt statement was made.

"On your first try?" Tyler finally asked.

"Not sure really," Draco shrugged. "We uh... did a lot last night," Tara's cheeks heated up then.

"No matter," Aria smiled. "I'm just glad it all worked out. Now off with you, we were discussing something before you showed up," Draco happily obliged and went back to the room with Tara. Once there, he kissed her happily, unable to believe they'd been able to conceive a child again.

"I'll protect you no matter what, I swear," He whispered. Tara nodded and hugged him, happy tears in her eyes. Maybe this time, she would be able to keep the child and finally have a family. The two collapsed onto the bed, talking once again about the future and what they hoped for. Draco was silently planing Voldemort's demise as they spoke and he knew once the Golden Trio returned to Hogwarts, his plan would be set into motion. He would have his revenge and he would make the Dark Lord pay for what happened to his mate all those weeks ago...

* * *

><p>kai crazy: Well? What did you think? And... surprise! Tara is preggo again! Will she be able to keep the baby this time? You gotta keep reading to find out! R&amp;R everyone!<p> 


	18. Addition to the Family

_Sorry this chapter is so short but it's for a good reason!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I claim only Tara, her family, Princess, and Sophia_

* * *

><p>Two months passed and Draco was starting up with his over protectiveness again as they returned to classes. He even once snapped at Blaise because he'd snuck up on the pair. Tara had then scolded her mate lightly and apologized to Blaise for Draco's behavior before said Veela ushered her away, murmuring his own apology to his best mate. In her free time when she actually managed to get away from Draco, Tara had taken to talking with Neville Longbottom and learning about the DA. Draco eventually was dragged with her to talk to Neville and announce that he'd switched sides officially.<p>

"How do I know I can trust you?" The boy looked at the Malfoy heir with a critical eye.

"Because Tara is my mate and I want to keep her safe from that bloody bastard," He snapped in an irritated voice. "I didn't want her being caught up in all that crap after I found out who she was and I decided to change sides to keep her safe." He looked at his mate who nodded and he sighed, pulling her close. "Longbottom, can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"What kind of secret?" He asked.

"One that could put Tara in danger," He hissed out. Neville nodded and hesitantly led them to the Room of Requirement, leading them inside. All activity in the room ceased when Neville stepped aside and revealed the two Slytherin's to the others.

"What have ya brought them here fer?" Seamus Finnigan demanded, standing up, wand drawn. Draco immediately snarled and pushed Tara behind him, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Put your wand down!" Neville said hurriedly, not wanting a fight to break out.

"Why?" He countered.

"Lets put it this way: If you don't I'm likely to tear you limb from limb for threatening what's mine," Draco snarled. Seamus looked at the Slytherin prince and then at the girl peaking out from behind him before slowly piecing it together.

"Whoa, Slytherin's Ice Prince got himself a beauty!" He whistled, pocketing his wand. Draco relaxed only slightly and growled when Tara pushed him aside so she could stand beside him.

"Malfoy here has something to tell you all," Neville cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Don't you, Malfoy?"

"Long story short, I'm changing sides," He snapped. "Don't question why, I'll only tell you its because I'm protecting someone dear to me." He then went into thought as he looked around the room. "Can you lot actually keep a secret? I know Tara's parent's are sometimes in here-"

"We're actually here, Draco," The two Veela looked up and saw Tyler and Aria by the back of the room. "Don't worry, they'll keep your secret."

"Right," He nodded and took a deep breath. "You see, Tara and I are Veela and we also happen to be mates," Quiet murmur's filled the room. "As you know, Veela absolutely adore children and... well, let's just say that Tara is expecting one in about seven months," A proud smile found its way across his lips as a few of the girls gasped and squealed, silently plotting to spoil the Slytherin girl. A few of the guys just gaped at him but no one made a comment about the child being his, they wouldn't dare to now that they knew he was Veela.

"I'm actually happy for you, Malfoy," Neville said, surprising the blonde. "You've changed, you know, and I think it's great that you have."

"Thanks, Longbottom," He nodded to the boy and wrapped a protective arm around Tara who immediately leaned close to him. Suddenly, a gasp was heard and a few students rushed back towards Tara's parents.

"Quick! We have to go get Madame Pomfrey!" A female Gryffindor called out. Tara's heart began to race and she darted from Draco's side, rushing towards her mother. Draco followed after her and pulled her back against him, whispering quietly as everyone rushed around the room, trying to help Aria get comfortable.

"Let me go!" She whimpered, struggling against his arms. "I need to be with her!"

"Tara, no you don't," He told her firmly. "Your mother will be fine, she has her mate with her and Madame Pomfrey is sure to have called in extra help. You may sit here and watch, but I won't let you go to her until after the baby has been born, alright?" Tara looked up at him with tear filled eyes and buried her face against his neck. It wasn't long before Madame Pomfrey arrived along with Severus and Mcgonagall right behind her. With them came someone no one recognized but she had sharp eyes and flowing blonde, almost silver, hair. Tara and Draco immediately recognized her as a full-blooded Veela, one who worked as a midwife no doubt. The woman easily shooed the students away to make room for Aria as she went into labor. Draco sat with his mate, eyes never leaving the sight before him. Birth was an amazing thing, as he quickly found out, but also somewhat disturbing, but no less interesting to the two young Veela.

"Tara Savage, I must request that you join me," That honey sweet voice floated around the room and soothed everyone who heard it. Draco reluctantly let her go and watched as she went to where her mother was. Tara looked at the older Veela woman in awe, she was practically glowing with beauty! "I need you to sit on the other side of your mother and talk her through this with your father," She told the younger girl in a sweet voice. "Can you do this?" Tara nodded and did as the woman asked, sitting at her mothers side and giving her words of encouragement. She cringed when her mother began Trilling loudly, hurting the ears of the other students as she did so and desperately tried to calm her, though it was ultimately Tyler who got his mate to quiet her Trill.

"You can do this, mum," Tara whispered. "Just a little longer and the baby will be here," She gave her mother a small smile and received one in return. With a few more painful pushes, the healthy screams of a baby boy filled the room. The Veela woman quickly cleaned the baby and let Tyler cut the cord before looking it over.

"My dear friend, it seems you've been blessed with yet another Veela child," She announced and Aria smiled happily. "A healthy baby boy, what will his name be?"

"Alexander Savage," Tyler spoke for his exhausted wife and smiled. The woman bowed her head and handed the baby to Aria who cradled him in her arms. Around the room, students began to clap and cheer, happy to hear that the baby was healthy and alive. Draco soon joined his mate and kissed her cheek, smiling sheepishly before he looked at the baby.

"I never got your name," Tara suddenly said, looking at the other Veela woman.

"Sophia, my child," She told her with a smile. "I was present at your birth as well," Tara's face brightened and she smiled at Sophia. "Tell me, who is this young man with you? You're mate?"

"Yes, he is," Tara nodded. Sophia smiled and bowed her head to Draco who did the same. "His name is Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy, you say?" Sophia looked at the blonde male and looked him over. "I was also present for the birth of one named Lucius Malfoy, I believe," Just how old was this woman? "A Veela of true blood barely ages," Sophia laughed, seeing the question in their eyes. "Tell me, Tara, have you anything you would like to tell me?"

"What do... you mean?" Tara looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you with child yet?" She asked rather bluntly. To this, the younger woman squeaked and nodded, her hand quickly going to rub her stomach. "This is wonderful news," She smiled. "Draco, are you Veela as well?" He nodded in answer to her question. "Oh my, this is quite rare," She tilted her head a bit. "It is quite possible your child may very well be something close to a pure-blood Veela, as the Veela gene is dominant."

"Yes, we know," Tara nodded. "That's what we're planning on," Draco smiled at her then.

"You must be sure to request me as your midwife when the time comes," Sophia told them. "I would quite like to be present for the birth of such a child."

"Of course, now that I've seen you do your work, I've no doubt in my mind we'll have you be the midwife," Draco told her quickly before Tara could get a word in. She jabbed his side with her elbow and smirked when he yelped in surprise.

"I'll be around the castle for the next few weeks if you two need anything," Sophia told them softly. The two nodded and watched as she cleaned up and packed her bag, following Severus so he could give her a place to stay. Minerva was currently shooing the students away as they kept getting closer to look at the new baby.

"Tara, ya have such an adorable lil brother!" Seamus gave her a big grin. "Looks a lot like yer da' though," Everyone laughed and agreed with him. Tara smiled at the attention but also blushed, not used to being around quite so many people.

"Tara, would you like to hold your little brother?" Aria suddenly spoke, smiling up at her daughter. Tara quickly nodded and carefully took Alexander from her mother, gently cradling him in her arms. Going on instinct, she held the baby in perfect position and cooed at him, smiling when he opened bright blue eyes to look up at her.

"Hi, Alex," She crooned softly. The baby in her arms gurgled and reached out to her, curious as to who this new person was and why he recognized her voice. "It's me, Tara, your big sister," This had the little boy giving a loud, joyful screech as he squirmed in her arms. Draco chuckled as he looked over her shoulder, staring down at the little boy in awe. He hoped his first child was a little boy, if only to spite his mate as she firmly believed their first child was going to be a girl. Alex suddenly stopped squirming when he caught sight of the smiling male looking at him over his sisters shoulder. He waved his arms, as though trying to get her attention and ask who the boy was. Tara seemed to catch on and looked over her shoulder at Draco, murmuring for him so sit next to her so Alex could see him. "You remember Draco, right?" She cooed and the baby tilted his head, not quite recognizing the name she spoke. "He always talks to you with me, he's your big sisters mate," Seeming to understand, Alex looked at Draco and gurgled. "He may look like a big, bad, scary Veela but he's really quite nice," Draco scowled and grumped about what was said but his heart melted when Alex began to squeal and almost clap. A few students hovered over Tara's shoulder but the pair ignored them as they gave attention to the baby.

"I'm your big brother Dray, remember?" Draco crooned softly, his eyes shining with amusement. At this, Alex let out a loud, almost happy squeal as it finally clicked in his mind.

"Would you like to hold him?" Tara whispered and looked at her mother who tensed a bit and finally nodded. It wasn't as though they were caring for him, they were just holding him and that was just fine with her. They were family after all. Tara handed her brother to her mate and watched as he cradled the child perfectly in his arms. A few students gasped and began to gossip amongst themselves as they watched the Slytherin prince's icy exterior melt away. A few actually took a quick picture of him, but he didn't seem to notice as he was too enraptured in holding a baby in his arms.

"Hi, Alex," He cooed, rocking the child gently. "Gods, you really do look like your old man," He shot Tyler a smirk and he gave his own smirk back. "I hope when your sister gives birth, that we have a baby boy like you," A few of the girls gave a rather obnoxious aww when they heard him talking so softly and sweetly but he ignored it. Draco soon found he liked holding Alex in his arms and expressed this many times to his mate and her parents. Aria soon held her arms out and took Alex back, cooing and nuzzling him once he was back in her arms.

"Off with you all," Mcgonagall shooed everyone away once Alex was back with Aria. "Do not crowd around her, I don't much feel like having to owl any of your parents because you were injured by an angry mother." The group snickered and wandered off, leaving Tyler and Aria alone. "If you need anything, you know where to find Severus, Sophia and myself," The two older Veela nodded and the old witch left. Draco pulled Tara into his lap and put a hand on her belly, rubbing softly, smiling as the thoughts raced through his mind.

"Drake, that tickles," She giggled and squirmed. The Malfoy heir chuckled and stopped, letting his hand rest hotly against her stomach. Tara smiled at the feeling and relaxed in his arms, humming softly as she closed her eyes.

"We should start thinking about names," He murmured, nuzzling her softly. Tara merely nodded, not really wanting to talk at the moment. "Are you feeling okay? Should we go see Sophia?" He asked worriedly, rubbing her back a bit.

"I'm fine," She finally sighed. "Just... tired I guess," Draco nodded slowly and pressed a kiss to her temple. The Slytherin prince stood, Tara in his arms and walked towards the entrance, nodding to Neville as he left. "Where are we going?" She grumbled when she noticed they were apparating to their room.

"I want to ask Sophia something," He whispered. They soon found themselves in the hospital wing where Poppy and Sophia were talking.

"Is something the matter?" Was Sophia's immediate reaction to seeing them.

"No, nothing's wrong," Draco assured her as he settled Tara on one of the bed's. Regardless, Madame Pomfrey hurried over and checked the young woman.

"Then what have you come here for?" Sophia tilted her head a bit.

"I wanted to ask something," Draco said. "Is it... normal for her to be so tired just in the first two months of pregnancy?" Sophia's eyes darted over to the resting Veela and then back to Draco.

"Yes, that is quite normal," Sophia assured him. The male Veela let out a relieved sigh and relaxed when the older female told him this.

"Will she always be this tired?" He looked at his mate who was practically half asleep.

"No, her body is just adjusting is all," She responded and seemed to glide as she walked over to the younger female. Her hand seemed to glow an eerie blue as it hovered over Tara's stomach and Draco had to hold himself back from lunging when he saw his mate squirm in discomfort. "Relax, young one, I am merely checking the progress of the baby and your magic reserves," At this, Draco calmed and watched her. Finally, the eerie glowing stopped and Sophia removed her hand. "The baby is growing at a slightly faster than normal rate but this is to be expected when it has such potent blood flowing through it, but it is otherwise completely healthy. Your magic reserves are low, Tara, so you will require quite a bit of rest for the next few weeks. No strenuous activity, no preforming magic in class and most certainly, no sex," Draco's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious! No sex?" Draco groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"I am quite serious, Mr. Malfoy," Sophia turned to him, hands on her hips. "At this point in the pregnancy, it is bad for her and the baby. Your magic spikes and so does her's but at the moment, she does not have enough magic to waste on such things, as most of it is going into helping her with the baby and protecting her body from any threats such as disease and infection. So I will once again repeat myself: No sex. Though, this only applies until she is past her fourth month of pregnancy," When she said this, Draco sighed and nodded. He only had to wait two more months until he could be intimate with Tara again... that wasn't too hard. He'd waited way longer than that to just get her in bed the first time, so two months was nothing to him.

"Alright, I can deal with that," He let out a slow breath. Sophia smiled brightly and thanked him for his cooperation.

"Now, off with the both of you," Madame Pomfrey smiled a bit. "Sophia and I have much to discuss," Draco nodded and quickly got his mate into his arms before apparating to their room. Once there, he made a few adjustments around the room to ensure Tara would be comfortable and put her on the bed, watching as Princess jumped up and curled up with the now sleeping woman. In the past few months, Princess had grown but she was still otherwise a kitten and much smaller than most of the cat's that the other students kept. Shaking his head, Draco crawled onto the bed and curled around the two of them, tucking Tara's head under his chin. He closed his eyes, a smile on his face, as he thought about their future and the baby to come.

* * *

><p><em>Again sory this chapter was so short, I just needed to get this in there somewhere. Besides, I couldn't very well have Aria give birth during the Battle of Hogwarts, that would be horrible! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little moment of peace in this chapter! Tell me what you think!<em>


	19. Battle Begins

_I realized that this has dragged past the point where the battle should have begun but I had to alter the timeline a bit to fit the story, forgive me. I am trying to follow it as closely as possible, the book and movies that is, but I have changed it as I needed to so it would fit the plot. Sorry for not having told you all this before. Anyway, this chapter was somewhat rushed and I honestly did not want to post it but it needed to be done._

_Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I claim only Tara, her family, Princess and Sophia._

* * *

><p>Two months came and went and Draco quickly found out that a pregnant woman was not one to take lightly. On more than one occasion, he had hidden in the Pit to avoid his mate's violent mood swings, as she tended to hex him and throw random objects at him. She'd also taken up a horrible habit of going for the family jewels when she was in a particularly bad mood and normally the sentence of "I'll hex your bits off for getting me pregnant" followed the attack. Today was no different, except he was hiding in the RoR and talking with Tyler while Aria tended to the baby.<p>

"Bloody hell, I knew pregnant women get moody but this... this is ridiculous!" He breathed and Tyler only patted him on the back with a laugh. "How on earth did you deal with it?"

"Well, I've had practice," Tyler reminded him. "I was scared out of my mind when Aria was pregnant with Tara since her mood swings came and went just like that," He snapped his fingers to empathize his point. "But if you take the time you'll eventually figure out the signs and you'll know when she's about to have a mood swing, that way you can prepare for it."

"I'll try to do so," Draco nodded. "But its just so bloody hard to be near her without her wanting to love me one minute and then kill me the next!"

"I've heard Muggle women are just as bad," Tyler told him. "So its not just us who suffer the wrath of our mate's, if it makes you feel any better."

"Please, Muggle women can't be _that _bad," Draco snorted. "I would love to see any Muggle man try to deal with a pregnant Veela and then compare it to that of a normal woman." Tyler only sighed and chuckled at the Malfoy heir's words. "Anyway, I'm glad that she hasn't started with the strange food cravings. Did Aria ever have that?"

"Yes, indeed I did," Aria finally spoke up. "You should have seen the things I asked Tyler to get for me," The older male Veela shuddered in disgust as he remembered some of the food items his mate had asked him to get for her. "It wasn't that bad this time," She scowled at him.

"When did you start?" He asked, blinking, hoping he would know what to expect from his own mate.

"I'd say almost as soon as my baby bump started showing," Aria told him. Draco's eyes widened and he groaned, silently praying that Tara's food cravings weren't too horribly disgusting. Just as he was about to speak, Tara apparated into the room, much to everyone's surprise and stalked right up to her mate. Draco stood and glared down at her, eyes narrowed, she knew she wasn't allowed to apparate on her own.

"Tara, what do you think you're doing out of the room?" He growled in a low voice. He expected her to back down but she merely glared back at him, hands on her hips.

"I came looking for you because you hadn't come back yet," She sniffed, her posture suddenly changing as tears welled up in her eyes. The taller Veela sighed and pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her softly.

"Sorry but I wasn't sure if you were still throwing your little tantrum," He teased softly. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded and buried her face against his shoulder. He turned his head when one of the paintings swung open and Neville appeared.

"Hey, listen up you lot," Everyone fell silent and looked at him. "I have a surprise for you," He stepped aside and Harry stepped out.

"Hey guys," He blinked and looked over everyone. Suddenly, the room burst into cheers and rushed to help the Golden Trio down from the mantle. Draco let out a relieved sigh but his face hardened as he remembered he needed to talk to Potter about an important matter. They watched as Ginny and Harry exchanged words, with slight commentary by Ron and then the trio looked towards the small group of Veela that hadn't moved.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded to him.

"Potter," He nodded back, holding Tara protectively. "Once you're done with all them, I would like to have a word with you. Alone," The Chosen One nodded, knowing it was important. Hermione rushed over and looked at Tara, a smile on her face.

"Draco, let go," Tara squirmed, happy to see her friend. Reluctantly, he did so and watched the two female's embrace though the brunette nearly jumped out of her skin when Tara suddenly started crying. Hermione quickly helped her settle down and hugged her again, glad she was safe. "Hermione, I've got loads to tell you," She smiled.

"Let's sit and talk, shall we? The boys need to go talk anyway," Tara nodded and went to find a place to sit. "Now, what's happened since we last spoke? Have you and Draco bonded?"

"Yes, we did," Tara nodded and showed her the mark on her shoulder.

"Did it... did it hurt?" She asked, eying the mark warily.

"At first but after that..." She blushed softly and Hermione caught on, blushing as well.

"No need to elaborate," The brunette squeaked out. The two then launched into a long conversation of what had happened during the time apart, though Hermione had to stand and pace when Tara told her about how Voldemort had taken her captive all those months ago.

"Hermione... there's something else..." Tara looked up, a sad look in her eyes. "When I was being held captive... the reason behind it was that he found out about me and Draco," Her eyes widened a bit. "And... he also found out that at the time I – I was pregnant with my first child," Hermione immediately dropped to her knee's and pulled the young Veela into a hug.

"Oh god... Tara, that's... that's so horrible," She whispered. "He intended to take the child, didn't he?" Tara nodded and sniffled a bit. Hermione then noticed something and looked at her, worried. "Tara... what happened to the baby?" She asked carefully.

"A few weeks later... Draco, Bellatrix and his parent's took a chance and helped me to escape," Tara told her in a soft voice. "Fenrir Greyback found me before Draco did and we got into a fight. I... I tried to get away and he kicked me... I fell down a whole flight of stairs," Tears streaked down her cheeks now. "Hermione, I lost the baby. The fall caused me to have a miscarriage... I lost my first baby that day," Hermione hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her.

"That's something no one should ever have to go through," She whispered. "I'm so very sorry for your loss."

"It's quite alright," Tara told her, wiping her eyes. "Draco got me lots of gifts and... he got me a kitten from Diagon Alley, she's a pure white kitten with blue eyes," Hermione smiled a bit. "We named her Princess, since she acts like one. The moment I brought her to our room, she stuck her nose into the air as if to say 'you expect me to live here?' and that settled it. She became the baby I never had and... Draco also gave me a promise ring," Hermione's eyes found the silver band and she let out a delighted squeal.

"Oh, he certainly knows how to make a woman happy," She smiled. "So have you two actually set a wedding date?"

"No, we're going to do that after all of _this _is over with," She sighed and the brunette immediately understood. "Also, for the brightest witch of our age, I'm shocked you haven't noticed one other thing yet," Tara gave a cheeky smile and the other witch blinked. Pulling away from the Veela, she studied the blonde and then focused on her stomach. It seemed much bigger than normal...

"Oh my god!" She gasped. "You're pregnant?" Tara nodded with a bright smile. "You and Draco... you tried for another after the miscarriage?" Again she nodded. "I thought it took months, even years for a Veela to get over such things?"

"Well, when you have Draco as a mate..." She giggled softly and smiled.

"He's certainly loyal and persistent," Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you two could work past such a thing and try again. How far along are you?"

"Four months," Tara responded. "Want to feel?" The brunette nodded and reached out, putting her hand on Tara's baby bump.

"Do you know the gender?" Hermione asked, pulling her hand away.

"Not yet but I have a feeling it's going to be a girl," She giggled. "Draco swears its going to be a boy though."

"Well, I honestly think it will be a girl," Hermione smiled. "Two against one, and I'll bet five galleons on it too," Tara burst out laughing.

"You'll have to tell that to Draco when he comes back," She smiled.

"Oh I will," She grinned. "I'd love to see the look on his face when we win too." The two girls laughed and continued plotting. "Oh, wouldn't it be wonderful if you were having twins?"

"Oh Merlin... I don't think I could handle twins," Tara laughed.

"Well, it's still too early to know, so for now, we'll keep to the original bet," Hermione nodded. All of a sudden, Ron and Harry came running back, eyes wide as they looked at Tara.

"Bloody hell, is what Malfoy's saying true?" Ron blurted out. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am," She nodded.

"We heard about what happened a few months ago," Harry spoke up, over his shock. "I'm very sorry that happened to you," Tara merely nodded. "So... you and Malfoy... you've bonded?"

"Mate, considering she's pregnant, there's no doubt that they have," Ron muttered.

"Tara, I know you might hate it but... you're going to have to let the rest of us protect you now more than ever," Harry murmured. "If what Malfoy-"

"Please, call him Draco," Tara frowned.

"Right," He nodded. "If what Draco says is true about Voldemort wanting your child, then it's of the utmost importance that you remain completely safe and out of sight during the battle."

"That's fine with me," She snorted, her hands covering her belly. "I don't want to be near that monster anyway. I don't want him near my baby."

"Well, that was easy," Ron chuckled. "I can't believe I'm saying this but... I hope you and Mal- Draco have a happy ending," Tara looked at him, shocked.

"Thanks, Ron," She smiled.

"No problem," He nodded. "I mean, you've managed to change him in ways we didn't think were possible. The bloke's actually... _nice _now and I gotta say, I totally agree with his plan."

"What plan?" Tara and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"He's going to help us search the school for the last of the Horcruxes," Harry told them. "And destroy them. Also, we know that Nagini is a Horcrux so we somehow have to get close enough to kill her."

"That won't be easy," Tara shuddered. "He always keeps Nagini with him and she never strays too far."

"Right, we'll keep that in mind," Harry nodded. Draco returned then and pulled Tara to her feet, holding her close to him from behind, his hands splayed over her stomach in a protective manner.

"Sev knows you're here," He muttered, looking at Harry.

"Ginny told me," He responded. "I'll deal with him in a bit. You'd best go with Tara and keep her safe," Draco nodded and was suddenly gone, taking Tara with him.

XxXxXx

Draco held his mate close, murmuring softly as he tried to calm her down. A barrier had been erected around the castle to protect the students as Snape had supposedly fled from the school. The Malfoy heir knew better though, the man was merely hiding out elsewhere in the castle.

"I've got to go, mate," He whispered. Tara looked up at him, her hands tightening on his jacket when he said this. "I promised to go look for the Horcrux, remember?"

"Come back soon," She whispered miserably.

"I will," He kissed her softly and was suddenly gone. Tara sighed and curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest, barely noticing Princess who was meowing for attention. She hated that Draco had to go out when he knew it was dangerous, but she knew he was doing it for her own safety and for that of the baby. She suddenly sat up, eyes flashing as a smile worked it's way over her lips. Draco hadn't ordered her to stay in the room, which meant she could leave any time she wanted, though she would have to face her mate's wrath for it after.

_I'm going to help him, no matter what. _She thought determinedly. And just like that, she apparated out of the room, firmly set on helping her mate in his search.

XxXxXx

Voldemort stared at Hogwarts in disgust, but he knew that behind that barrier were the two people he most wanted: Harry Potter and Tara Savage. The reasons behind his wanting the boy were obvious and very widely known but most of the Death Eaters was completely clueless as to why and what he wanted with a little girl. A few knew of course, as they'd been present when he took her from Draco in the beginning and knew that she'd escaped, losing the baby in the process. That one thing had sent Voldemort into a frenzy, his only chance at an heir had been lost because a filthy werewolf couldn't control his anger. Bonded or not, he would take Tara for his own and force her to has his child since as far as he knew, the girl was still without another child. He knew that Veela took a long time to get over miscarriage's but none of that mattered to him so long as he got a hold of her before Draco got another chance to impregnate her.

"Remember, should you find the girl, capture her and bring her to me," He spoke to his Death Eaters, who all merely nodded. "Now, begin," Everyone raised their wands and began hurling spells at the barrier, knowing that it would eventually give in.

XxXxXx

Within the castle, Harry had found Helena Ravenclaw and was questioning her about her mothers diadem. Draco, who had followed him, was around a corner, listening to the whole conversation with his heightened hearing, though he was on edge. He'd scented his mate in the castle and it was not settling well with him as the scent continued to move about.

_For Slytherin's sake...! I swear, that girl will be the death of me! _He thought angrily. He noticed that Harry and the Grey Lady had stopped speaking and peeked around the corner, eyes widening when he saw the barrier beginning to fall. "For Merlin's sake... Potter! The Room of Requirement!" The boy looked up and nodded, quickly running off to join up with Ron and Hermione, whom he suspected had successfully destroyed Hufflepuff's cup. He went after them, though his mate's scent stopped him. He noticed Crabbe and Goyle's scent near her and snarled. "I'll catch up, get moving!" He shouted when the Golden Trio looked at him. They nodded and took off. Draco went in another direction, noticing that Blaise was heading in the same direction as him. When they arrived, they found Draco's two lackey's restraining the thrashing Veela. "LET GO OF HER!" He screeched loudly, his wings emerging without another thought.

"Sorry, Draco, but I don't follow you anymore," Crabbe laughed. "We have orders to take her to the Dark Lord."

"You will do no such thing!" Blaise growled, disarming Goyle. Draco surged forward, yanking his mate away from Crabbe and shoving the boy away.

"Blaise, get her out of here!" He shouted, facing off against his former friends. His best friend nodded and led Tara away, leaving Draco to deal with the others. "And now to deal with the two of you," He hissed, turning into his full Veela form. "Never, attack a Veela's mate and most certainly, never touch her," He hissed, advancing on the now trembling boys. He lunged and all that could be heard were their screams of terror.

XxXxXx

Blaise took her to where her parent's were and stayed with her, as the girl refused to release her hold on his shirt.

"Tara, I'm sure he's fine," He sighed. "Draco won't be taken down by the wonder idiots," At this, she snickered. "Looks like we're staying here till the end of the fighting," Tara nodded and sighed, leaning against her best friend. "It's not so bad, I mean at least you're safe here."

"I know but... I don't know," She sighed. "I just have a bad feeling..."

"And rightfully so," That cold voice sounded and everyone looked up, shocked. "My dear Tara, did you think you could hide from me? Now, be a good little girl and come with me..." No one moved, no one breathed. "Either come with me or you can watch as I kill every single person in this room one bye one," He raised his wand threateningly. Tara gulped, knowing a decision had to be made. Go with Voldemort or risk the lives of her best friend and her family? A tough choice but Tara knew what she had to do...

* * *

><p><em>Again, sorry for the rushed chapter but hey, you get two updates in one day! I should be able to get a longer chapter in next time, as a lot of things still have yet to happen. Oh, and what do you think Tara will do? Find out next time!<em>


	20. The Battle Ends

_Well, it's not as long as I would have liked but it has everything I want in it. This is the second to last chapter of Veela's Song :( I am sad to end it but I am happy it came out so well. Thank you to all my reviewers who stuck with me! I hope you enjoyed this!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I only claim Tara, her family, Sophia and Princess._

* * *

><p>With the diadem now destroyed, thanks to Crabbe's uncontrollable Fiendfyre though the Slytherin himself was killed in the blaze, Harry and the others moved on to try and find Voldemort. In the ensuing chaos, they arrived outside to help the others who were battling in the courtyard and soon, found themselves headed for the boat house. Draco did not follow them however, as he was helping to protect the school and also in a rage that no one wished to be caught in. Once at the boat house, the group listened in on Severus and Voldemort.<p>

"The Elder wand still does not obey me fully, Severus, and yet I am it's master," The Dark Lord spoke.

"Then perhaps... it has another master?" Severus cleared his throat.

"A wand has only one true master," The man hissed. "And if I am to ever fully control it, I must dispose of it's current one," Severus felt his heart sink.

"My Lord..." Voldemort hit him with a curse, knocking him into the wall.

"Nagini... Kill," The snake lashed out at the former Potions master, striking him several times. "Now, we must keep you safe... as well as our friend," With that they were gone. Once it was safe, the Golden Trio made their way in to see a dying Snape. Harry rushed over and pressed his hand against one of the gashes on his neck.

"Look at me," Snape choked out. Harry looked up then. "So much like your mother," A tear formed in his eyes. "Take them... take them."

"Hermione! Give me a flask, anything!" The brunette dug in her bag and handed him a vial. Harry put it to the man's cheek and collected the tears before corking it. Severus took his final breath then. The Golden Trio, no matter how much they hated him, could not help but feel sad because of his departure from the world. His own master turned on him for the sake of controlling the Elder Wand. It wasn't long before they heard Voldemort's voice again.

"Harry Potter... I ask you to meet me in the Forbidden Forest," His voice pierced through everyone's minds. "Come alone so we may talk. You have one hour. If you do not come, I will order the deaths of all those who are dear to you. One hour..." Harry looked at his friends then. They said nothing as they traveled back to the castle, finding some peace there for the moment. What they did not expect to see, was Draco Malfoy standing out in the middle of the destroyed Great Hall in full Veela form, his eyes flashing angrily.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron whispered and the other two shrugged. They also noticed that Tyler was next to the enraged Veela, his own wings folded behind his back but the feathers ruffled. They then noticed Blaise sitting down near the two, face buried in his hands as he mumbled to himself. Walking over, the trio cautiously spoke up.

"What's going on?" Harry spoke and Draco turned his gaze to him.

"Tara. Is. Missing!" He bit out between clenched teeth.

"Draco, I told you already, she did this for your sake and ours," Tyler hissed at him and the younger Veela growled. The trio gasped then, but Harry knew exactly who had her.

"I'll get her back," He promised. He then left, heading to Dumbledore's old office to view the memories which Snape had given him.

"Mr. Savage, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, now distressed by the news.

"Voldemort..." He hissed out. "Came to us in the RoR and gave her two choices. Go with him or watch as he killed us all."

"She chose to go with him!" Draco spat angrily. "He's probably figured out she's pregnant again by now! My mate is in danger and so is my child!" Tyler cuffed him on the head and he snarled at him, receiving a low warning growl in response.

"Children come above everything else, Draco," He reminded the boy. "You should know this. Your own father is doing everything he can to protect you no doubt. Aria and myself do everything in our power to protect Tara and Alexander." The blonde teen glared but said nothing, knowing what he said was true.

"We'll get her back, don't worry," Ron cleared his throat. Everyone looked up when Harry returned, a determined look in his eyes as he joined his friends.

"I'm going," He told them.

"Are you mad?" Ron gaped at him.

"Snape gave his life for this and what I learned is important," Harry sighed. "I need to do this alone. Stay here with everyone else," The two others said nothing as they watched Harry leave.

-X-X-X-

"Maybe he's too scared," Bellatrix snorted while she and the others waited with their Lord. She had a good hold on Tara, who was clinging to her like a small child would it's mother The woman knew she was pregnant and had resolved herself to watching over her when Voldemort captured her again. Of course, Narcissa and Lucius were with her, each trying to comfort the pregnant Veela while they all waited for Harry Potter to arrive. Lucius himself was outraged that his soon to be daughter-in-law was being put in danger again, especially with her carrying Draco's child. As a Veela parent, he was anxious to make sure his son was alright and he was also concerned for his son's mate.

"Patience, Bellatrix, he will come," Voldemort said. As he said this, the boy himself emerged from the fog that seemed to always hang in the air around the forest. "Ah, good of you to join us," He smiled. "Now, let us finish this," He raised his wand and grinned.

"Harry, run!" Tara screeched. Harry ignored her and raised his own wand, though he was nervous.

"Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot from the wand and struck Harry, "killing" him.

"NO!" Tara screamed and struggled, sobbing as Bellatrix held her back, trying to hush her. Minutes passed and Harry did not move, nor did any of the Death Eaters. Tara continued to grieve over her friend, only stopping when she heard Bellatrix speak.

"Is he dead?" She whispered. Narcissa moved forward and went to check on the boy, kneeling down to take his pulse.

He lived!

In a voice so quiet that no one except for Tara and Lucius could hear, she asked, "Is he alive? Is Draco alive?" With a movement barely detectable, he nodded and she sighed in relief. Standing, she faced the Dark Lord with a grim face. "He's dead," The Death Eaters all began to cheer while Hagrid mourned over the apparent death. Tara kept her face devoid of emotion as the half-giant was forced to pick the boy up and carry him as they marched back to the school.

-X-X-X-

Ginny was the first to see them coming over the bridge. People began to crowd around her, watching as the procession marched towards them.

"Who is that?" She asked. "Neville, who is that in his arms?" No one seemed to be able to speak as the group came to a stop. "Harry!" She screamed and started running, only to be stopped by her parents. They heard Bellatrix laugh at her attempt.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort announced and the Death Eaters around him laughed and cheered while the students, teachers and remaining members of the Order looked on in shock. "Who will be the first to join my new ranks? Draco, is he here?" People turned to see a seething Draco, still in his Veela form but it was slowly fading.

"Draco, come," He heard his mother call out. The Malfoy heir refused to budge.

"Where is Tara?" He demanded.

"Safe with me," The girl was pushed forward and his eyes widened. "Now, come to me and you can be reunited with her," Between Voldemort and his parent's, Draco gave a defeated sigh and slowly made his way towards them. "I knew you would make the right choice," Voldemort then embraced him in the most awkward hug he'd ever received. When he was released, he grabbed Tara and pulled her close before moving to join his parent's. Tyler was watching them from the front of the crowd of students, his eyes trained on the Malfoy's and Voldemort in case he was needed to help protect his daughter. "Anyone else?" Neville stepped forward. "And what might your name be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom," A few scattered laughs went through the group of Death Eaters along with Bellatrix.

"I'd expected something.. better but I'm sure we can find room for you somewhere," Voldemort told him.

"I'm not joining you," Neville spoke up. "You haven't won, even though you think you have. Harry gave his life for us but we're still here to fight for him. Harry, Remus, Tonks, they all died but their deaths won't be in vain. As long as we live, we will fight against you." At that moment, Harry opened his eyes and rolled from Hagrid's arms. Gasps and shouts arose as he fired a curse at Voldemort before ducking away, running off towards the castle. Voldemort, enraged, followed him, while the Death Eaters scrambled and began hurling spells at the students and staff of Hogwarts. Draco and Lucius kept their mate's safe while they rushed away from the battle, followed closely by Tyler who had retrieved Aria and the baby by then. He managed to convince them to return to the school, though they did so reluctantly.

"Tara, stay here," Draco whispered, kissing her. "I need to go help," Tara began to protest but he kissed her again to silence her. "I've got to do this," Sadly, she nodded and watched him fly off, most likely to go help Harry. The chosen one was currently facing off against Voldemort. Draco changed directions though when he saw Weasley and Granger attempting to kill Nagini. He growled at the snake, watching it's every move as he himself tried to take it out. It seemed to be protected against spells...

-X-X-X-

"Let's finish this the way it started, Tom. Together," Harry threw himself and Voldemort over the ledge. Voldemort, using his powers of flight, made sure they did not hit the ground and instead tore through several parts of the school, eventually stopping in the courtyard once more. Inside the school, Molly Weasley was faced with Bellatrix and easily disarmed and killed her, taking revenge for her dead son and the others whom she had killed. Harry and Voldemort began their clash, nearly equal in power, the Elder Wand cracking under the strain once more. Inside, Nagini moved to strike and Draco saw the movement.

"Longbottom! Now!" He shouted. The Gryffindor boy swung the sword, beheading the snake. Voldemort gasped in shock when he felt the last of his Horcruxes destroyed and momentarily forgot about Harry. The boy took his chance and fired another spell, watching with satisfaction as Voldemort was barely able to block it. With a final push, the spell hit the dark wizard. Gasping, he staggered, while the others watched on, knowing he was done for. Bit by bit, he decayed and with a cry, he basically exploded. It was finally over.

Voldemort was dead.

Exhausted, Harry returned to the school, looking around to see who had survived the battle. Loads were injured but the loses they suffered were few and hard to accept. He saw the Malfoy's at a table with Tara and her family. They looked positively exhausted but since they had changed sides, they would be spared from being sent to Azkaban, the Malfoy's that is. Harry embraced his two best friends before he said a few words to Hagrid and wandered off.

"In the end, Voldemort was never the true master," He sighed.

"But, he killed Snape," Hermione said. "And he was the Elder Wand's master before him."

"You're wrong," Harry told her. "That night in the Astronomy tower, Draco disarmed Dumbledore, making him the owner but then that time at Malfoy Manor, when I disarmed Draco, I became it's owner. Somewhere in there, Snape owned it but in the end, I was it's true master, not him."

"So, now you have the most power wand in all of existence," Ron chuckled. "What'll you do with it?" Harry considered this and looked at the wand in his hand. With a bit of a smile, he snapped it in two, shocking his friends before he tossed the two pieces away. He jumped down and walked beside Hermione as she clasped his and Ron's hands.

"We can all be happy," She smiled.

"It's a new beginning but no matter what, we'll always be friends," Harry smiled. Back at the castle, Draco was holding his mate close while their parent's talked. Sophia was with them of course, checking on Alex before she moved to Tara. Draco held her still while the older Veela woman checked her health and that of the baby's. Something was obviously troubling her as she checked the young girl as her hand kept flitting over her stomach and stopping before moving again. Suddenly, her face lit up in a smile and she looked up at the two younger Veela.

"Well?" Draco prompted, wanting to know if the baby was healthy.

"The baby is completely safe and healthy," She assured. "I've also finally been able to get a read on the gender, would you like to know?" Tara's eyes widened and she looked up at her mate who nodded eagerly. "It's a boy... and a girl," Draco's eyes lit up and he promptly let go of his mate to stand on a table.

"TWINS!" He basically shouted and a lot of people looked at him as though he'd gone mad. He saw the Golden Trio arrive and raced up to them, smirking at Hermione. "Twins, Granger," He told her smugly.

"Doesn't mean you've won," She grinned. "We'll have to see which one is born first," Draco rolled his eyes. "Another five galleons on it if the girl is born first."

"Another five if the boy is born first," He shook her hand and looked at Harry and Ron. "Feel like joining the bet?" The two boys shrugged and nodded.

"Ten galleons if the girl is first," Ron told him, siding with Tara and Hermione.

"Ten galleons if the boy is born first," Harry sided with Draco.

"I'll join in on this and bet twenty galleons on the boy coming first," Seamus grinned as he joined in on the bet.

"Twenty if the girl is first," Blaise joined in. Soon, most of the Great Hall was joining in on the fun and betting one another on which baby would be born first when the time came. Aria rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'barmy kids' which made her own mate laugh.

"Don't know why they're betting," Lucius snorted. "Either way, there is still a boy being born."

"Agreed," Aria nodded. "Ah, Minerva, may I ask something?"

"Of course," The Headmistress looked at her.

"Once the school is rebuilt and classes resume, will Tara and Draco be able to return?" The older witch thought about this.

"Yes, if they wish to do so. I'm certain that the twins will be able to be left in the capable hands of their grandparent's," Minerva said. "I know it will be hard on them because of the fact that they are Veela but when one has dreams as big as theirs, I don't think much can stop them."

"Thank you," Aria smiled. Minerva nodded and hurried to go check on the students. The adults watched as their children and the others interacted, smiling when they saw how happy they were. The future was to be a bright one, that was for certain. Though Tara was pregnant, they knew her dreams of being an Auror were still strong in her mind and that Draco would support her every step of the way, just as any good mate would. A small meow caught Tara's attention and she knelt down, picking up Princess who had somehow gotten out of the room and coddled the kitten.

"This is Princess "Snow" Malfoy," She introduced the kitten to everyone. "She is my baby," She smiled and kissed her furry little head, earning a mew and a swipe across the nose.

"I hope she's not part Kneazle like 'Mione's cat," Ron grumbled, earning a slap to the arm. "I'm kidding!" The group laughed and dotted on the kitten while others gave attention to Tara's stomach, much to Draco's annoyance. He allowed them to spoil her with attention though, as he knew it made her happy and he would not get in the way of that ever. He had five months to be over protective of her and he was certain she would love a break from it. Healers from St. Mungo's soon arrived, along with members of the Ministry who had gone underground and had since come out of hiding. News of Voldemort's death spread quickly and the wizarding world celebrated it as they ran the Death Eaters out and had them captured, no doubt to be shipped off the Azkaban. Soon, students were being helped from the school, either being sent home or to the hospital because of their injuries. Harry returned to the Burrow with the remaining members of the Weasley family, though Hermione had to travel to Australia to find her parent's and lift the memory charm from them, as she had erased their memories prior to starting the hunt for the Horcruxes.

Tara was moved into Malfoy Manor with her mate and received quite a surprise. A few weeks after her arrival, Draco pulled her into the garden, wanting to speak to her and got down on one knee with a smile.

"Tara, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the velvet box to show her the diamond ring he'd bought. Tara threw her arms around him and knocked him over as she kissed him happily.

"Of course!" She laughed, hugging him. Draco chuckled and slipped the ring onto her finger above the promise ring he'd given her and kissed her knuckles. Lucius and Narcissa watched from the door way with matching smiles, glad their son had finally proposed. Narcissa took a picture and had them stand up so she could take another, wanting to send one to Tara's parent's so they would have proof that Draco proposed. Draco pressed his forehead to Tara's and began to sing happily, proudly, his wings emerging as he did so.

"Sing with me?" He smiled and she nodded. Narcissa and Lucius watched and listened as the two sang a beautiful harmony together, spinning a tale of love, lose and victory. A Veela's song was something everyone could enjoy, and it brought tears to the two adults' eyes as they listened; it was simply magnificent. The song of two Veela was enchanting and the love within their voices could calm even the most deranged of people. When the song ended, they kissed happily and stared into each others eyes. No words were spoken, the song had said all that there was needed. The last chorus of their duet said it all.

_I love you. _

* * *

><p><em>There is an epilogue to this so fear not! You will get to read about the twins and what becomes of everyone after the Battle of Hogwarts! I hope to see you all again in the last chapter of Veela's Song! R&amp;R<em>


	21. Wedding Bells

_Okay, I lied! I couldn't end the actual story with that last chapter, they still needed to have the wedding and all! So this is now the second to last chapter of Veela's Song, I hope you enjoy the unplanned chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. Thank our Queen J.K. Rowling~ I only claim Tara, her family, Princess, Sophia and the babies._

* * *

><p>Tara awoke to find the twins kicking her stomach more than usual and moving around quite a bit. She whimpered softly and it caught Draco's attention.<p>

"Tara?" He murmured sleepily, opening his eyes. "You okay?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"The twins are moving around a lot," She told him, wincing a little. Draco put his hand on his mate's stomach, smiling softly when he felt the movement of the twins beneath his fingers.

"They certainly are active today," He murmured. Tara was just two weeks from carrying the twins full term but it wasn't likely she would make it that long and thus they already had things ready should she go into labor early. In a soft voice, Draco began to sing, rubbing his hand over his mate's stomach as he did so, hoping to calm the twins. He smiled when it seemed to work and leaned down, kissing Tara quickly. "Since we're both up, why don't we get dressed and go eat?" Tara nodded and let Draco help her to sit up. It was awfully hard to do on her own with how big her belly was now and the taller blonde often teased her about it. Once she was up, Draco helped her to dress in her maternity robes that Narcissa and Aria had gotten for her and held her close once he was dressed as well. Keeping one arm wrapped around her securely, they walked together through the Manor to the dining room where they found Narcissa and Lucius.

"Ah, so you two are finally awake," The older Veela smiled. "Tara, you're looking well."

"I wish I could say the same about how I feel," She mumbled, placing a hand on her stomach. "The twins are really active today, haven't stopped kicking since early this morning." Lucius and Narcissa shared a look.

"Just be prepared for anything," Narcissa smiled softly. The two nodded and ate a light breakfast before they wandered off to another room to relax. Tara leaned against her mate as he traced lazy circles on her stomach, eliciting small giggles from her as he did so. Draco placed loving kisses along her stomach, crooning and Trilling for the twins.

"I can't wait to see them," He murmured, looking up at his mate.

"Me too," She smiled and stroked his hair softly. Her face suddenly twisted and she let out a gasp.

"Tara?" Draco looked at her, alarmed. "What's wrong?" He sat up then and held her hands.

"It's time," She whimpered. The taller Veela's eyes widened and he stammered a little.

"Oh Merlin... i-it's time?" He looked at her.

"Yes!" Draco scrambled and rushed through the Manor to retrieve the bag they'd packed. When he returned, he found his parent's with his mate, ready to go as well. Once Draco arrived, the family hurried through the Floo network to St. Mungo's, where they immediately requested that Sophia be with them. They were placed in a room that was reserved for them while Narcissa made a quick fire call to Tara's family to alert them that their daughter was in labor. It wasn't long before they arrived, looking shocked and excited all the same. With the Malfoy's they remained outside the room, knowing it would be a while until the labor was over. Hours passed and soon they heard the screams. Tara would be giving birth naturally as the twins were in perfect position to do so and Sophia also insisted on it. "DRACO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tara screamed as she put his hand in a death grip.

Draco winced and let her do and say as she pleased, knowing it was the pain that was making her do so.

"The first baby is crowning," Sophia told her. "Keep pushing," Tara screamed as she did so, tears in her eyes from how much it hurt.

"I'M GOING TO HEX YOUR BITS OFF!" She sobbed, making Sophia chuckle. She'd heard a great many Veela and their mate say this during childbirth.

"One more big push, Tara, one more," The young Veela was sobbing, shaking her head.

"You can do this," Draco whispered, kissing her temple. "One more push and the first baby will be out," She took a few deep breaths and screamed, pushing hard. She let out a gasp when the baby left her and panted heavily, slumping back against the bed.

"The boy is here," Sophia announced with a smile. Draco's heart leapt and he smiled, kissing his mate happily. The cord was cut and the baby handed off to another doctor to be cleaned and swaddled in a blanket. "Alright, ready to do this one more time?" Tara groaned and shook her head, exhausted. "I know you're tired, Tara, but you need to start pushing. Draw on Draco's strength if you must," She nodded and took a few deep breaths. Her mate kissed her temple and let her draw on his reserves of magic for her own, not really bothered by the loss anymore. The birth of the female twin went much smoother and quicker than that of the boy and it was mere minutes before she too was born. She screeched and cried as Sophia cut her cord and handed her off with a smile.

"She certainly has a set of lungs on her," The older Veela chuckled. "What are there names?" The twins were placed in Tara's arms as Sophia helped clean the younger female and the bed. Exhausted, the smaller blonde smiled at her babies and cooed at them, face flushed, her hair sticking to her face.

"My little boy, his name is Altair," She crooned softly. She and Draco had decided to stick with the Black family tradition of naming their children after constellations. Narcissa of course supported this fully. "My sweet little girl, her name is Aludra," Sophia smiled and nodded, knowing that their names were now recorded and on their birth certificates.

"The last name of course will be Malfoy," Draco spoke up, admiring his children. They were beautiful! They were undoubtedly Veela themselves. Aludra, the younger female twin, had a head of blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. When Draco looked closer, he saw that she had specks of silver within the blue. Altair, the boy, had blonde hair like his sister and he had his fathers eyes, with a faint blue tint to them. They thanked Sophia for being with them and watched as their family walked in, eager to see the babies. Draco was holding Aludra, cradling her in his arms while Tara held Altair, she was too exhausted to hold them both. As soon as the adults appeared though, she got defensive, holding Altair closer as she eyed them warily; Draco did the same.

"Beautiful, just like their parent's," Narcissa and Aria whispered together.

"Who was born first?" Lucius asked.

"Altair, the boy," Draco told him, smirking as he himself remembered the bet. "A lot of people owe me money once we go back to school." Tara glared at him weakly and he smiled. The adults dotted on the babies a while longer before they let Alex see them. He was big for his age and he blinked his large, blue eyes when he saw the babies.

"Those are your niece and nephew," Aria cooed at him. "Big sister Tara is a mum like me now," He seemed to understand and clapped his hands, happy for his big sister.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Tyler told them as they started to leave.

"Bye," Draco and Tara waved as they left. The two looked at the twins, smiling at their sleepy faces.

"I think it's bed time for them," Draco chuckled. "And for you," Tara rolled her eyes and smiled. The girl moved so Draco could lay with her and smiled as he placed Aludra in her arms to be with her brother. "I love you," He whispered.

"Love you too, Drake," She murmured before falling asleep. Draco smiled as he watched over his new family. He couldn't wait for the wedding.

**-1 year later- **

After completing their final year at Hogwarts, the two finally set a wedding date and sent out invitations. It had been hard on Tara, as she was constantly worried about the twins but Draco kept her focused and she managed to pass her N.E.W.T.s and all her classes, they were now working on getting her started with her Auror training. When they sent out invitations, Tara convinced him to invite the Golden Trio, as they had become friends almost during their final year after the war.

"Aludra, where are you going?" Tara scooped up her one year old daughter, earning a loud squeal when she did so.

"Pwetty!" She giggled when she saw her mother. Tara and Draco's parent's had gotten the twins a head start on talking and they were slowly picking up on things.

"I know mummy is pretty," She chuckled. "Go find Grandpa Lucius," She set the little girl down and she scampered away. "Don't get your dress dirty!" She called after her. Aria chuckled as Tara sat down and went back to fixing her hair. "Was I this bad as a child?"

"You were far worse," Aria teased. Tara groaned and let her mother finish her hair for her. "Perfect!" It wasn't anything over the top, her hair was curled and placed in a slightly messy bun on her head. Her dress was a flowing gown with a sweet heart neckline and a short train. "You look beautiful, Tara," She whispered, hugging her daughter quickly.

"Thank you, mother," She smiled. There were several other Veela at the wedding, most of which were good friends with Tara's family and Draco's. Once they began to sing, it would mean it was time to start. Tara closed her eyes and listened, waiting for the song to begin.

"Tara," She opened her eyes to see her father. "It's time," Standing up, she looped her arm through his and walked with him. It was an outdoor wedding, perfectly timed around sunset and the weather was great, not too hot and not too cold. She heard the sound of the Veela's song and took a deep breath once they arrived in the aisle way. The song faded and everyone turned to look at her with a smile on their face. She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione near the front, they all looked great in her opinion. Ginny was with Harry of course. She saw Blaise and some others from school, but not Pansy, they'd agreed not to invite her because of what she'd done during the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco had gotten quite a bit of money when he won the bet, and even Hermione just joked around with him when she admitted defeat and handed him the money. Finally, she saw her mate. He looked dashing in his dress robes. When he looked at her, she felt her heart stop and smiled at him happily. Tyler handed her off to Draco and went to sit with his wife.

The ceremony continued, with the two speaking their vows and exchanging rings which were carried in by Alex. When the final "I do" was spoken, all eyes were on them intently.

"You may now kiss the bride," Draco pulled Tara to him and sealed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. The guests all began to clap and cheer as they continued. When they pulled apart, they smiled happily and looked out at their guests. The reception was held inside the Manor where everyone got the chance to see Altair and Aludra.

"You've gotten so big!" Hermione smiled as she held Altair. Tara chuckled and smiled, being kept calm by Draco who was beside her. She was still tense about letting people near the twins even though they were now a year old. Even at their age, they still shocked people by walking about and saying simple words, though they did have trouble walking for long periods of time and often resorted to crawling afterwords. Ginny had Aludra in her arms and was currently trying to get her hair free from the little girls' hands.

"Aludra, let go," Tara smiled and the little girl reluctantly did so. The reception wore on, with Blaise and Hermione giving speech's about the two during the dinner and proposing a toast of course to their future and happiness. When it was all over, the twins were put to bed while the newly wed couple went to their room for the night. Their honeymoon was planned for the week after and they would be going to France for about two weeks, as Tara did not feel comfortable going any longer than that; Draco felt the same way.

"How does it feel being Tara Malfoy (nee Savage)?" Draco asked after they had made love.

"It feels great," She sighed, curling up against him. "I love you, Draco," She kissed him happily.

"And I love you, Tara," He kissed back and smiled as they fell asleep together.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this. The next chapter is the last one, see you all there! R&amp;R!<em>


	22. Epilogue

_Well, here's the last and final chapter of Veela's Song. I'm sad to end it as it was an amazing story to write. Thank you to all of my reviewers who continued to read it and stayed with it. It means alot. I may do another Veela story but it won't have the same characters. I do hope you enjoyed reading this. It's been an honor writing it._

_Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. I only claim Tara, her family, Princess, Sophia and the babies._

* * *

><p><strong>-10 years later-<strong>

"Hurry! Right through there," Aludra and Altair looked at their mother like she was crazy. "Just trust me. Altair, you first," The blonde boy took a deep breath and went through. Aludra gasped at this and then smiled as she went through after him. Draco looked at his mate and followed after the kids with her. Tara was able to find time off of work to go with them, though this was mostly thanks to Harry, who was head of the Auror office. Draco worked for the Ministry as well, an Auror like his mate and was always partnered with her on jobs. When the two of them were working, the twins stayed with either Draco's parent's or Tara's.

"I hope we get sorted into Slytherin like mum and dad," Altair mumbled as they looked around.

"There's nothing wrong with being sorted into another house," Draco cleared his throat. "Just as long as you two get top grades, that's all I care about."

"Either way, I want to be in Slytherin," Altair huffed. He was definitely his fathers son. He looked over and saw Teddy Lupin. He had a friendly rivalry with the boy.

"Just stay out of trouble, alright?" Tara hugged the twins to her. "I don't need to be getting a letter during work you know. Remember to owl us."

"Yes, mum," They said together. Draco hugged his children and watched as they boarded the train for the first time.

"They'll be fine, mate," He chuckled when he heard her worried thoughts. "Just wait until they come of age, that's when we have to worry."

"Don't remind me, Draco," She groaned. The whistle sounded and the train began to move. Kids stuck their heads out the windows to wave to their parent's and younger siblings. Draco and Tara waved to the twins and smiled, knowing that they would do just fine at school. They sang a small song for them that only the kids could hear and watched as they smiled brightly.

A Veela's Song would live on forever.

~Fin

* * *

><p><em>Haha wow that was shorter than I expected but an Epilogue isn't always long. Short and sweet :) Thank you all for reading! I hope to see you again in another story! R&amp;R! Ciao everyone!<em>


End file.
